Magical Pony Lyrical Twilight StrikerS
by PurpleProse-SB
Summary: Ten years have passed since the Book of Darkness Incident. For those ten years, both Equestria and the Bureau have been in a comfortable diplomatic relationship. Now, Chrono has called an old friend of his to teach in a special task force. Twilight Sparkle and her students will soon be called upon to face a new threat that may shatter the peace the Bureau has worked to maintain...
1. Chapter 1: Someone to Look Up To

_Cranagan, Mid-Childa_

_NCY 0071, Late Spring_

_19:00 PM_

The city of Cranagan spread out around the TSAB Main Office building like a sea of sunset-splashed silver, shot through with ribbons of asphalt, concrete and glittering lines of car headlights. It seemed to go on forever, reaching off to the horizon. Even from the windows on the thirtieth floor, she couldn't see the end of it.

Even after everything she'd been through, her world was still being shaken.

"There you are, Twilight!"

Twilight Sparkle blinked as Yuuno walked up to her, hands tucked into the pockets of his pants. The sandy-haired young mage reached up, removing the glasses he was wearing and tucking them into the front pocket of his coat. "Sorry I'm late," he said, rubbing a hand through his hair, "the meeting with the Academy ran a bit longer than I expected. How did it go?"

"The exam?" Twilight pursed her lips. Her tail swished behind her as she began to pace, Raising Heart gently tapping against her chest on its chain as she walked. "I think I did okay. I _hope_ I did okay. I guess I'm more used to doing exams on paper than at a terminal. I think I did well though. Maybe. Possibly. I mean, I might have gone just a teensy bit over the word count with my essays. Oh, I hope they don't count off against me for that. And then there was the practical demons-"

"Woah, woah, relax Twilight," Yuuno laughed, holding out a hand and stopping her. "This isn't that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal?! Yuuno this is the Bureau Instructor Certification Exam! If I can't pass this, then I can't get a Special Instructor License from the Bureau. If I don't have the license, then I can't teach at any of the Bureau facilities! And if I can't teach, then this whole exchange program falls apart! That's kind of a big deal! Oh no, what if I fail? I'll never be able to face Princess Cele-"

"If you fail," Yuuno interrupted, "the worst that'll happen is that you'll have to retake it in a couple of months. I'm sure the Princess will understand. Now, remember what the others said? About relaxing?"

"Right, yes. Deep breaths." Twilight inhaled slowly and calmly, extending a hoof as she exhaled just as Cadence had showed her. "Okay… I'm calm now. Sorry about that."

"It's alright. Besides, I'm sure you aced it, no question." Yuuno chuckled, turning to the window and leaning against the wall beside it. Twilight turned as well, putting her front hooves on the window sill as she stared out at the city.

Yuuno chuckled. "I guess you're still getting used to Cranagan? I didn't expect this much of a reaction from you…"

"Can you blame me? It's just… I've never seen a city so big. I mean, I've visited Manehattan and I thought that was rather impressive, but this is orders of magnitude greater. There are more people here in this city than there are ponies in all of Equestria, including the Crystal Empire!

"Not to mention, right now, we're standing in an artificial structure," she tapped a hoof on the carpeted floor, "taller than the Canterhorn Mountain. This is a building! No magic or anything, just engineering, physics and advanced metallurgy. It's just so mind-boggling to me how humans have pulled off something like this…"

"Well, no magic's holding it up, but there was probably plenty used during its construction. After all, this place was built during the later parts of the war… at least, the original core structure was." Yuuno paused, and then shook his head. "Listen to me, I sound like a history professor. Come on Twilight, we should probably get going. We don't want to keep Fate and the others waiting."

"You're right. I mean, the view's… nice…"

"Twilight?" Yuuno blinked as Twilight trailed off, her eyes narrowing.

"Yuuno," she pointed to the window, towards a heavy black cloud that was slowly rising upwards into the air across the bay to the north. "Is it me, or does that look like smoke?"

"Now that you mention it…" Yuuno shaded his eyes as he looked as well. Twilight could see streaks of light pass through the sky in the evening gloom. "It does… and those look like emergency helicopters."

"Raising Heart?" Twilight glanced down at the spherical jewel resting against her chest. "Is something going on?"

_**There has been a general emergency broadcast from the northern district,**_ Raising Heart replied, the Device's telepathic voice smooth and calm in her head. _**A fire has broken out at Coastal Airport 8. Emergency crews have been dispatched. However, the fire is rapidly spreading out of control. It is unknown if they will be able to contain the spread of the fire without further assistance.**_

"Yuuno," Twilight frowned at her human companion, who nodded in reply.

"I'll get the others," Yuuno replied as he turned to run off. "Don't forget to request clearance before you take off!"

"Alright, will do! Raising Heart!"

**"STANDBY READY!"**

* * *

Coastal Airport 8 was burning.

Thick, hot tongues of red and orange flames licked and swirled along the surfaces of the walls and floors, spreading outwards and filling the air with dense, black smoke. Even the stone and concrete structures that made up most of the airport were wrapped in fire, even when there wasn't anything to burn.

The fire crews worked as best they could against the inferno. Streams of water sprayed high into the air from pumping trucks, while emergency helicopters dipped their containers into the waters of the bay and dropped their payloads onto the burning roof. Meanwhile, firefighters rushed about inside in full hazard gear, the loud, hollow bursts of their extinguisher cannons firing as they tried to clear a path.

Captain Genya Nakajima of the 108th Battalion was staying surprisingly calm. He had to; he was the only senior Bureau officer on site, so it fell to him to lead the disaster response. His brown uniform jacket was laid over the back of his chair as he stared at the holographic screens in front of him, listening to the chatter of the fire teams as he barked out orders.

"Squad Five," he called out, "pull back until the helicopters make another pass. Squad Eleven, move to support Squad Twelve on the eastern wing. Truck Fourteen, concentrate your spray near the towers; if those fall, it'll take the whole building with them!"

"This is Squad Three," a voice came through. "We're having trouble evacuating the main building! The fire's spreading too fast!"

Genya clenched his teeth, running his hands through his silver hair, the lines on his blocky face deepening. "Where's Squad One and Two? They should-"

"Squad One's reloading, Sir. Squad Two is doing their best to hold the entranceway, but we can't keep it open much longer."

"Shit," another voice shot through, "there's a girl in there!"

Genya felt his stomach drop. "Can you reach her?"

"Negative! The fire's spreading too fast!"

"Um… hello? Can anyone hear me?"

Genya blinked as an unfamiliar voice came across the communications link. He reached over, thumbing a button. "This is a Bureau emergency comm-line," he snapped. "Identify yourself or leave immediately."

"Contract Mage License Code 10109288-E, Sir. My name is Twilight Sparkle."

_Twilight Sparkle? THE Twilight Sparkle?_ Genya paused as the database entry popped up, confirming his suspicions. "This is Captain Genya Nakajima, 108th Battalion. Are you here to assist, Miss Twilight Sparkle?"

"Yes Sir. My friends and I will do what we can to help. What do you need?"

* * *

Everything was burning. That was all that Subaru knew.

She didn't know why the fire had started, or what had caused it, or where anyone was for that matter. She had gotten separated from her sister during the panic, and now she was on her own.

The twelve-year-old girl staggered into the huge hall, her clothing covered in scorch marks and soot. Her skin was reddened and smudged with ash. It was hard to breathe, even for her, and she was very, very scared.

"Papa? Sis?" Her voice was weak and quivering as she called out, trying not to cough. She looked around as she moved, tears of fear and pain dripping down her cheeks as her eyes ached from the smoke. The walkways and pillars were wreathed in flames, and smoke pooled along the roof of the hall. The only remaining thing not touched by the flames was the massive statue in the center of the hall. Even the statue looked scary; what was once a woman with wings now looked like some kind of blackened fallen angel.

She paused, looking around in panic as she heard a loud rumbling, only to be thrown aside as part of the upper floor collapsed inwards, spraying her with dust and debris. She rolled slowly, landing on her stomach before the statue. She slowly pushed herself up, coughing pitifully as she did so.

"Some… body…" she whimpered. "Somebody… help me. Please… I wanna go home!"

And then, a faint pink light caught her attention. She looked up as a baseball-sized sphere of pink energy floated over her head.

_CRACKLE-CRACKLE-CRUNCH!_

Subaru turned as she heard the sound of stone breaking. The huge statue wobbled, the stone fracturing under the extreme heat. Then, slowly, the angel statue began to fall towards her.

Subaru froze, her eyes widening as several tons of hot rock fell towards her.

Then there was a brilliant flash of pink light, causing Subaru to cringe and shut her eyes. When she opened them, she froze, her mouth gaping slightly at the scene before her.

Before her stood a pony. She'd seen pictures of them in the news, but she hadn't seen one like this. Her dark mane fluttered in the hot air, framing her purple-coated head. Her body was covered in gleaming white armor, while pinkish light spilled out from the crevices and seams between the plates. Her horn was glowing brilliantly, the pinkish glow matching the nimbus of light surrounding the now levitating statue. Beside her hovered a long staff, the shaft white and capped with a large, golden C-shaped ring and an apple-sized red jewel at one end and an angular blue block at the other.

"Are you alright?!" The pony shouted to her as she swung her head to the side. The massive statue floated over, landing with a crash as she set it down like a child setting aside a pebble.

Subaru slowly nodded, her eyes wide with awe as the pony approached her, leaning down and nudging her shoulder.

"Good. Come on, we need to get you out of here. Hold on…" The pony's horn lit up again, the magical light appearing around Subaru now. She squeaked as she was lifted up, and then settled gently onto the pony's back.

"Oof… you're heavy for such a little girl," she grinned weakly, glancing back over her shoulder at Subaru, then back to her staff. "Raising Heart, do we have a clear airspace?"

**"AFFERMATIVE!"**

"Good! Alright," she glanced back at Subaru. "I need you to hold onto me, okay? Hold on real tight!"

Subaru nodded, wrapping her arms around the pony's neck and burying her face into her mane.

"Oof! Alright, you got a hold?" She paused as Subaru nodded into her hair. "Good. Now hang on, and don't let go no matter what!"

Subaru did as she was told. There was a brilliant flash of light, a sensation of heat, and then coolness and clear air. Subaru opened her eyes slowly, and then gasped as she looked around. She was in the sky; the burning airport was far below. The pony carrying her was flying, a pair of ethereal pink wings flapping gently as she soared along.

"H-how…" Subaru whispered as she looked about, the cool night air whipping past her as they flew.

"I teleported us out of there," the pony replied. "Can you tell me your name?"

"S-Subaru. Subaru Nakajima…"

"It's nice to meet you, Subaru. I'm Twilight Sparkle. Now keep holding on. I'm going to take you to the medical teams, alright?"

Subaru nodded and held on tight, burying her face into Twilight's mane as they descended. Even through the smoke, she could smell a faint hint of lavender. The magic of her armor tingled against Subaru's bare legs, and her coat was soft under her arms.

And then they landed. Twilight's hooves clip-clopped on the asphalt as she touched down, just before she kneeled down to let her off. Subaru slowly climbed down from Twilight's back as the medical teams rushed to her. When she turned, Twilight smiled at her, then crouched and leapt up to the air, her wings leaving contrails of light as she flew upwards.

And then, Twilight Sparkle vanished in a flash of pink light.

As the medical teams helped her onto the stretcher, Subaru had a single thought in her heart. I_ want to be like her, one day…_

_I want to be like that pony…_

* * *

_TSAB Urban Combat Training Zone _

_Northern District, Mid-Childa_

_NCY 0076, Late Spring_

_10:00 AM_

For all intents and purposes, the Urban Combat Training Zone was a wreck; a full forty square miles of ruined highways, dilapidated buildings, strewn rubble and cratered streets. This was entirely by design, of course. While the TSAB was more than capable of using mana-construct projectors to create a wide range of training areas, areas such as 'Urcotraz' (as some service members called it) were still used for practical and real-world tests, including Licensing Exams.

The sky was clear and blue, the sun was high, and a gentle breeze whistled through Subaru Nakajima's royal blue hair as she did her calisthenics atop the derelict parking garage. She was tall for her age, with a lean, athletic figure. Her Barrier Jacket rustled slightly as she worked through her exercises; a short white jacket pulled over a tight, midriff-baring turquoise and black top and a pair of blue athletic shorts. Her elbows and knees were covered in black pads, while her left hand bore a fingerless black glove with blue decals and studs over her knuckles.

"Mmm, blue skies, fresh air… this is the perfect kind of day, no doubt about it." Subaru grinned as she bounced on her heels, throwing a few experimental punches. The sunlight glinted off her right arm as she punched the air. Her right arm bore a large, black metal gauntlet that swallowed her lower arm up to the elbow. It was a massive, blocky thing, easily as wide as a grown man's thigh and heavily armored. A pair of large gears protruded from around her wrist area, just behind the large, studded metal glove that shielded her fist. Just behind the gears was the blue, cylinder-shaped bulge that contained the Device's Cartridge system.

"Maybe you should be focusing more on the exam," her companion noted, "instead of making observations on the weather, Subaru."

"Hey," Subaru turned to glance at the other mage, "I'm about to ace this exam and move up a Mage Rank with my best friend. Can you blame me for being excited?"

Teana Lanster, or 'Tea' as Subaru called her, rolled her eyes and let out a long-suffering sigh as Subaru giggled. She was shorter than Subaru and a bit larger in the chest, but still had a similarly athletic build. Her hair was long and carrot-orange, pulled back by black ribbons into a pair of pigtails high on her head and away from her blue eyes. Her Barrier Jacket was a bit more modest than Subaru's: a short white jacket over a red and black mini-dress, long white socks, black shoes and black gloves. A brown belt loaded with cartridges settled about her hips, and an underarm holster poked out from beneath her jacket.

"Don't get too cocky, Subaru. We need to get through the test first." Teana replied as she inspected her own Device. Her weapon of choice resembled an oversized derringer pistol; two long barrels arranged one atop the other, with a third shorter barrel just underneath. A winch-like assembly protruded from one side of the gun, just above the finger guard and trigger. Teana popped the barrels downwards, breech-loading a pair of cartridges into the gun as she spoke. "It's nearly time to start. Shouldn't you be putting your blades on?"

"Oh! Right! Yeah!" Subaru nodded, walking over and taking a seat as she pulled her second set of Devices over to her. Truthfully, calling her rollerblades 'Devices' was a stretch. They weren't exactly impressive; just a pair of three-wheeled rollerblades with small but powerful magical motors. She'd had them ever since she'd entered the Academy, and they looked their age..

"Alright, one last check," Subaru muttered to herself as she looked the blades over. "Wheels oiled, check. Gears looking good, check. Motor assembly looking good, check. Braking system…"

"Do you really need to do it out loud like that, Subaru?"

"Well, I don't have my check-list with me, so…"

Tea sighed. "Whatever. Just do it a little quieter, okay? I'm trying to focus."

Subaru snickered softly before returning to her blades, humming to herself as she quickly ran through the rest of the checks before slipping her feet into the blades. She pulled the straps tight, then climbed to her feet just as a small klaxon sounded, a holographic screen appearing in the air above them.

"Good morning," the man on the screen called out to the pair of them. He was in his early twenties, with lavender hair and matching eyes. He adjusted his glasses gingerly as he looked through the screen, the golden bar on the front of his brown uniform jacket symbolizing his rank as a Warrant Officer. "I'm assuming you're exam group one, correct? Please approach the screen where I can see you properly."

"Yessir!" Subaru quickly skated over and came to a stop beside Tea, the two of them falling into parade rest.

"Alright, now let me just confirm your identities." The man glanced at the hard-copy before him. "Private First Class Subaru Nakajima, 386th Ground Forces Battalion, and Private First Class Teana Lanster, also of the 386th Ground Forces Battalion?"

"Yes Sir," the two of them answered.

"Excellent. Now, as I understand, you're here to qualify for a B Rank Mage License. Is that correct?"

"Yes Sir!" Subaru replied.

"That's correct, Sir," Tea added.

"Good. My name is Griffith Lowran, and I'll be serving as your proctor for this exam. Now, before we begin, I should notify you both that there's been a few changes made. Currently, there is a second group taking an exam at this time, so part of the course will be cordoned off by a barrier field. Please be mindful of this, and do not leave the designated test zone."

"Yes Sir!"

"Also," he continued, adjusting his glasses, "your exam today will be observed by two additional proctors. They've requested that their identities not be revealed until after the test is completed. However, their input will affect your final result. Understood?"

_Two additional proctors?_ Subaru blinked. _And we won't know who they are until after the test? That's a bit weird…_

It was about that time that Subaru noticed the helicopter drifting in a lazy circle through the sky above the testing area.

* * *

"So, these are the two candidates you told me about, Chrono?"

Chrono Harlaown nodded as he leaned against his chair in the helicopter. His good hand reached up, gently adjusting the black patch over his right eye as he looked at the holographic screen, then back to his fellow passenger. "That's right, Twilight. Subaru Nakajima and Teana Lanster. They're a bit unpolished, but they graduated at the top of their class from the Ground Forces Academy, not to mention their unique skill sets match up to the profile I set up for the unit."

"Mmmf," the purple unicorn nodded as she glanced over the two girls' information "They certainly look promising. Is this why you asked me to serve as a proctor for their exam?"

"Yes. I thought you'd like a preview of what they could do. After all, you might be working with them soon enough." Chrono tapped on the holographic keyboard, bringing up a second screen. "Looks like the second group is getting ready too. It'll be interesting to see how the candidates you suggested compare to mine."

"I just hope they'll be fine," Twilight replied, nibbling her lip, causing Chrono to chuckle.

"Relax Twilight. I'm sure they'll be alright. This isn't a life or death battle after all Griffith should be finishing with the briefing soon…"

* * *

"…their identities will not be revealed until after the exam, but their input may influence your final result. Understood?"

"Understood," the two members of the second exam group replied.

The first of the pair was a saffron-orange pegasus mare. She had a racer's build; long legged: slim-bodied and lean-muscled, with high withers and a deep chest. Her wings, a bit short for a pegasus, were folded neatly against her back, their feathers well groomed and glossy. Her bright magenta mane was feathered and spiked up slightly in the front like a bit of down, while her tail was trimmed short. She was clad in a simple Barrier Jacket; a black, one-piece affair that covered her body, but left her limbs, wings and neck uncovered, the hems decorated with a simple gold stripe. Her four hooves were ensconced in a set of four-wheeled roller skates, the wheels a dark purple that matched her eye color. A single piercing dangled from her left ear, a small purple gem hanging from the silver ring.

Her companion had a more serious expression on his face. He was a rarity on Mid-Childa; an Equestrian dragon. He stood as tall as the mare beside him, and could easily look her in the eye. There was a hint of pudginess to his cheeks, but otherwise he was a slim young drake with a long, spade-tipped tail, bright purple scales and green dorsal spines that ran down his back. His only clothing was a pair of fingerless black gloves and a pair of toeless black socks. He reached up, adjusting the thin golden band of metal on his right wrist, the small emerald pressed against the underside of his wrist glinting in the sunlight as he did so.

"Good. Now, this is a standard Class B Ground Mage Practical Examination," Griffith tapped on his keyboard, several images popping up around the holographic screen. "You have two objectives during this exam: to reach the goal point two kilometers away from your starting position in the time allotted, and to eliminate all targets on the course.

"The targets will come in two types." He gestured to the images beside his holographic display, which depicted a set of roughly human-sized blue spindles in one window, and a basketball-sized metal sphere with a single red eye and a pair of bars extending from either side in the other. "The first set represents 'enemy' human combatants and civilians. Targets marked with a red circle in the center are to be neutralized with non-lethal magic, while targets marked with a blue triangle are non-combatants and must not be harmed. The second set of targets are what we call 'auto-spheres.' They're basic drones equipped with low-grade barriers and a simple ranged blast spell. They can be destroyed in whatever method you see fit, so long as you don't violate test protocol.

"The exam will be graded on a number of factors, including targets missed or incorrectly damaged, completion time, and damage you take from 'enemy' attacks. Once you cross the goal line, your scores will be tallied, resulting in either a passing or failing grade. Any questions?"

"I think we're good," the pony glanced to her companion. "What do you think, Spike?"

"No questions here, Sir," Spike replied.

"Excellent. You'll have ten minutes to complete the course. The exam will begin in thirty seconds. Good luck to you both."

Spike nodded as the screen winked out, and then glanced over at his companion. "You ready, Scootaloo?"

The pegasus snorted, flexing her wings. "Compared to the stuff I had to go through with Guard training, this should be a walk in the park, Spike."

"Are you kidding? These exams aren't exactly easy Scootaloo. You did watch those recordings Twilight lent us, right?"

Scootaloo shrugged her wings, causing Spike to face-palm. "Ugh, why am I not surprised…"

"Hey, relax. What's the worst that could happen?"

Spike started to open his mouth, then glanced up as a glowing panel winked into existence above them, the word 'READY' sketched out in Mid-Childan script. "Never mind. Looks like it's time."

"Alright!" Scootaloo grinned, crouching slightly and raising her wings into position. Spike crouched slightly, getting into a running position as the sign shifted into a countdown. His tail swished in anticipation as his claws dug into the surface of the roof.

**3...**

* * *

Subaru crouched slightly, sending a mental command to her rollerblades as she did so. There was a soft squeal as the tires spun, a little smoke drifting up as Teana readied herself, her leg muscles tensed and her eyes narrowed.

**2...**

* * *

**1... START!**

"And there they go," Chrono noted as both pairs took off. "Let's see how well they do. I don't suppose you'd like to bet on who's going to cross the finish line first?"

"Please, Chrono, not right now." Twilight frowned, her eyes flicking between the two screens. "We're trying to proctor a test, remember?"

"Fair enough." Chrono turned back to the screens, though he could swear he heard Twilight mutter under her breath. It sounded something like 'Come on you two…'

* * *

"Subaru! Grab on!"

Subaru wrapped her arms around Teana's waist, hugging her tight as Teana raised her gun. The orange-haired mage quickly turned a small dial on the side of the gun, the underslung barrel of her Device clicking loudly before she pulled the trigger. There was a loud report as a small anchor shot out, a long, thin wire trailing along behind it. A small Mid-Childan circle formed as the anchor struck the outer wall of the building across the street from their starting point.

"It looks like there are targets on the ninth floor of that building, and in the adjacent garage," Teana said, giving the wire a quick tug to test it. "You handle the ones inside, and I'll take down the ones in the garage from the roof. I'll meet you down on the ground once I'm done."

"You got it Tea!" Subaru grinned, crouching slightly in tandem with Teana. The two jumped off the building, the wire snapping tight as the gun's motor whined to life, quickly pulling them upwards. Subaru released her grip on Teana, curling slightly as she barreled down on the window ahead of her.

Glass went flying as Subaru smashed through the window, the shards bouncing harmlessly off of her Barrier Jacket as she landed, drawing the attention of the four auto-spheres hovering in the room. The basketball-sized drones turned towards her, thin rods extending from hidden apertures and generating encapsulating pink barriers around them.

Subaru charged, her rollerblades sending out sparks as she shot across the room, ducking and weaving as the auto-spheres opened fire. Thin beams of blue light and energy streaked past Subaru, as she leapt towards the first drone, an armored foot smashing through the weak barrier and crushing the metal casing. She turned , the wheels slamming against one of the walls before she kicked off, smashing her gauntlet-clad fist into the second, sending it careening across into the third and disabling them.

The fourth opened fire on Subaru, the beams barely missing as she ducked, skidding across the ground.

"Revolver Knuckle! Load Cartridge!"

The Device complied, a sharp report echoing as the casing covering the cartridge chamber snapped back and triggered the cartridge There was a whine of metal on metal as the Revolver Knuckle's gears began to counter-rotate, the air growing hazy as mana filled the air around them.

"Revolver SHOOT!" Subaru swung her arm up, quickly took aim, and fired. There was a roar of wind as a small cyclone blasted forth, smashing the drone into tiny pieces and blowing the door behind it into splinters. Subaru smirked, quickly skating through into the hallway beyond.

Meanwhile, Teana landed on the roof, rolling forward as she did so and coming up in a crouch, her gun in a proper two-handed grip. She scanned the area quickly from her position before getting to her feet, dashing across to the left side of the roof and taking up a sniping position across from the garage.

Her eyes narrowed as she regarded her targets. There were at least nine of them, all spindle-shaped 'human' targets. She mentally switched her Device's shots to non-lethal as she took careful aim, measuring the distance between each target and calculating the ideal firing spread.

And then, she fired. Orange bolts of light streaked out from the dual barrels of her gun, each shot knocking a target aside and turning it green to signify a disabled target. She paused for a moment as she reached the ninth, stopping when she saw the blue triangle at its center. She scanned the rest of the building, and then nodded in satisfaction.

_Subaru?_ She touched her temple as she sent the telepathic message, _you clear?_

_Yup! Just finished clearing out a few targets on the third floor. I'm heading towards the north exit!_

_Right. I'm finished up here, I'll meet you on the street._

Teana turned and ran across the rooftop, heading north. She quickly jumped up on the railing surrounding the roof, and then leapt into the open air. She took aim with her gun, the anchor firing out and catching on a sky bridge several dozen meters away. The motor hummed as she swung downwards, her feet only missing the ground by a meter or so as she completed her swing, somersaulting in the air before landing in a crouch on the ground. Her anchor retracted and snapped into her Device as she stood up and resumed running, Subaru skating up behind her and matching her pace.

"Looks like the second set's just up ahead!" Subaru pointed, the glimmering of autosphere barriers twinkling in the shadow of a highway overpass. "Which ones do you want, Tea?"

"Just follow the plan, Subaru…" Tea replied as she took aim.

* * *

Scootaloo and Spike's first target grouping was immediately below their starting point; a set of eight auto-spheres hovering in a loose ring formation around a group of six spindle targets. The auto-spheres weren't aware of their presence just yet, so their barriers hadn't activated.

At least until the pair attacked.

First came Scootaloo. The pegasus dove down towards them, her wings buzzing as she leapt from building to building, somersaulting as she bounced between the two surfaces. Crescent-shaped shockwaves of hardened air and purple light launched from her roller skates as she performed her acrobatics, falling like a scattered rainstorm on the targets below. The projectiles hit most of the spindles and one of the auto-spheres, smashing it into the ground and causing it to bounce. The drones extended their barriers and aimed upwards, returning fire.

Next came Spike. The young dragon plummeted towards the drones, having jumped from the rooftop unassisted by Scootaloo. He inhaled deeply, a circle of light forming in front of his mouth before he exhaled a blast of bright green fire, the jet of flame slowing his descent and melting one of the drones into slag. He landed in a three-point crouch, then quickly leapt up and drove a clawed hand through one of the auto-spheres, turning and pitching it at another. He quickly raised his hand, the green gem on his wrist glowing brightly as a crackling dome of green light formed over him, intercepting the incoming blasts.

One of the auto-spheres bobbed as Scootaloo landed atop it, perching atop its surface with a smirk. "Hey! Over here!"

The other auto-spheres turned, opening fire on their companion as Scootaloo leapt away, jumping from sphere before she pirouetted mid-air with her forelimbs outstretched, launching a scatter-shot wave of crescents in the drones' directions. Two of the drones were smacked away, while the others were jostled as the errant blasts scraped by their barriers… at least until more precise shots of green flame roasted them, blackening their shells and dropping them onto the ground. Spike shook his head as Scootaloo landed, swerving to a halt as she let out a loud whoop.

"That was awesome! We got all of them, right Spike?"

"Yeah," the dragon pointed a thumb over his shoulder at the lone glowing red spindle amongst the fallen green ones. "Except you hit a civilian…"

"Oops…" Scootaloo winced. "Um… well, it's just one, right? So long as we don't hit another…"

"Make sure you don't. Now let's go, we're wasting time!" Spike quickly hopped onto Scootaloo's back, causing the pony to wince.

"Jeeze… can't you run? You've got feet you know…"

"I'm not as fast as you are, remember?"

"Ugh. Fine. Just don't blame me if you fall off." Scootaloo's wings thrummed rapidly as she accelerated, her wing-flaps sounding like an engine as she shot down the street.

* * *

"I have to admit, I'm quite impressed. I see your research has been paying off, Twilight," Chrono glanced from the screen showing Scootaloo and Spike.

Twilight blushed. "I wasn't the only one working on it, Chrono. But yes, we've actually made quite a bit of progress with adapting non-unicorn forms of Equestrian magic for other uses. Scootaloo is actually one of our best candidates in the adaptation of Pegasus weather-control magic. Of course, given the… unique nature of her Linker Core, I shouldn't be surprised."

"Indeed, though her accuracy could use some work. It looks like Spike's gotten quite a bit more adept since last I saw him. Is he still training with Zafira?"

"Mhmm. Though this is the second Device he's had since he started training…"

"Seriously?" Chrono looked at Twilight in disbelief. "What, did he eat the last one?"

"No, he _overloaded_ the last one. Of course, it was my design so there may have been some flaws, but I didn't expect it to break. Princess Luna had to make this one out of Imperial Crystal; it was the only thing that could handle the load. However, this is just a stop-gap until she creates something more suitable."

"Wow. And here I thought if anybody would have overloaded a Device, it would have been you, Twilight…"

Twilight shrugged. "I think it's because of the nature of his Linker Core. His magic is a lot more… volatile than a pony's. He doesn't have the same degree of control that I do." She gave a worried glance at one of the readouts. "It doesn't help that he hasn't used magic outside of his message-sending breath until recently."

"I'll take that into consideration when setting up the regimen."

"Thank you. I'm actually impressed by Teana and Subaru," Twilight glanced to the other screen. "They seem to work really well together, covering each other's weaknesses."

"They should. They've been together for several years now. They probably got paired together so much because of their unique combat styles and custom Devices. Teana's Anchor Gun and Subaru's Revolver Knuckle aren't exactly standard issue, you know. Even S4U was a standard Bureau model before it got upgraded. At any rate, they've been working together for quite some time, and their partnership is quite formidable."

"You of all people should know how effective friends can be when working together, Chrono." Twilight glanced at the other screen, wincing slightly. "I wish I could say the same for Spike and Scootaloo."

Chrono looked, then chuckled. "I guess someone forgot to buckle their seatbelt before they got on Scootaloo's back."

* * *

The drones hovering along the lower area of the overpass turned in the direction of the freeway above. Their sensors had detected a loud noise rapidly approaching their location. A noise that sounded distinctly like screaming.

"AAAAAH!"

Spike clung onto Scootaloo's neck as the pegasus bounded across a large pit in the highway. She just barely landed on the other side, concrete and asphalt crumbling behind her as she raced on. She swerved sharply, barely dodging a collection of debris before rocketing down the ruined off-ramp, barely missing the concrete barrier along the edge of the curve.

"Stop screaming, you're throwing off my groove!" Scootaloo darted side-to-side like a hummingbird as the auto-spheres ahead of them opened fire, blue lasers flashing through the empty air. The mare leapt upwards onto the concrete barrier and began grinding sideways along the edge, her wings spread wide for balance.

"I'll stop when you stop driving like a crazy pony!" Spike lifted his hand up, a barrier forming around both him and Scootaloo, lasers scattering off the swirling dome of light.

"If you don't like the ride," Scootaloo snapped, "then get off!"

Spike let out a squawk as Scootaloo leapt off the edge she was grinding on, aileron-rolling in mid-air. He fell from Scootaloo's back, his barrier catching the incoming fire as Scootaloo landed on the opposite embankment, sliding down to meet her targets. There was a hum as she rose up on her hind legs, arms extended to either side as she passed between two auto-spheres. The wheels of her roller skates flashed as she swung her front limbs downwards, streaks of purple light trailing after the dual rows as she sliced the drones into three pieces.

Spike let out a loud grunt as he landed on his back, then growled and kip-upped to his feet, chasing after Scootaloo. The pegasus landed, dodging amongst the incoming laser fire with surprising speed. He jumped into the air as one of the drones turned to draw a bead on Scootaloo, delivering a powerful roundhouse to the sphere and sending it careening into the side of the overpass. He landed in a crouch, inhaling deeply before he released a jet of green fire, sweeping it through the air and blasting the drones to ashes.

Scootaloo, meanwhile, shot beneath the stream of fire, crouching low to the ground before turning sharply and skidding. She was heading towards the spindle targets at the base of the off-ramp: an 'enemy' target situated between two 'civilian' targets. The orange pony drifted sideways and, with a quick hop and a slight turn, bucked the lone 'enemy' spindle backwards. The two 'civilian' targets wobbled as the 'enemy' target lit up green, indicating a non-lethal hit as it skidded along the ground.

"Cool," Scootaloo smirked as she turned back to Spike. "Looks like we're making great time. Aren't you glad I-"

"The heck were you thinking!?" Spike growled at Scootaloo as he stalked down the off-ramp. "You almost dropped me on my head!"

"Hey, you're the one who kept griping about riding on me," Scootaloo replied, fluffing her wings. "Besides, you're a dragon. You've taken worse."

"That's not the point Scootaloo! You can't just dump your partner, especially mid-jump like that. What if I'd fallen on something sharp and got stabbed, or-"

Scootaloo huffed and began to skate off. "But you didn't, right? Now come on. We're wast-"

Spike shook his head. "And here I thought Rainbow would've…"

Scootaloo swerved to a stop and turned to face Spike. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing," Spike replied.

"No, no, what'd you say?!" Scootaloo skated up to Spike, getting nose-to-nose with him and staring directly into his eyes. "What'd you say about Rainbow Dash?"

Spike didn't blink. "Just that I figured Rainbow would have taught you better than to drop a teammate like that."

Scootaloo glared at him for a second, then exhaled and broke eye-contact. "Let's go," she snapped, turning away as she flapped her wings. "We're wasting time."

"Right. The goal shouldn't be too much further." Spike glanced at his Device, a small holographic timer appearing above the gem. "We've got about four minutes to go, and one last big target to deal with."

"Like that'd stop us. Now stop being such a worry-wart and let's go!"

"Scootaloo, wa-" The dragon grimaced as Scootaloo began to race off. "Oh for the love of… wait up! We need to talk strategy! Scootaloo!"

* * *

Several auto-spheres and spindle targets were scattered along the length of the ruined sky bridge. What was once a concrete and steel bridge suspended over the wide, multi-lane highway was now a wreck, littered with large holes, fallen rebar and chunks of fallen ceiling.

_VWIP!_

An anchor line shot up through one of the holes near the center of the sky-bridge, the tip attaching to the still-intact chunk of ceiling above it. In response, the auto-spheres turned towards the noise, raising their barriers and charging their emitters.

There was a soft rasp of the line retracting, just as the source of the line shot up through the hole and clattered against the ceiling. The drones opened fire, lasers rattling the gun about.

Meanwhile, there was an odd shimmering in the air at either end of the sky bridge. The air seemed to wobble like heat haze as two person-shaped blurs climbed onto the bridge.

_Six seconds, Subaru. Go now!_

_Right!_

One blur took off, dust kicking up as a pair of mana-driven engines whined to life.

_Five!_

One of the auto-spheres turned towards the sound of the noise, only to get smashed to scrap before it raised its barrier. The blur leapt over pits and kicked off of chunks of fallen debris.

_Four!_

The drones surrounding the gun stopped firing.

_Three!_

There was a whining of metal on metal, and the loud report of a Cartridge being triggered. The mirage-like blur began to warp, color bleeding through as it became unstable.

_Two!_

The illusion dropped as Subaru accelerated, crouching slightly and preparing to leap.

_One!_

The drones turned as Subaru leaped into the air, her gauntleted arm pulled back. Meanwhile, at the other end of the sky bridge, Teana's own illusion dropped. The young mage was aiming carefully, index and middle fingers extended and thumb pointing upwards like a gun. Three orange spheres of energy hovered about her.

"Zero!" Teana shouted. "Crossfire…"

"Revolver…" Subaru shouted in tandem.

"SHOOT!"

Projectiles flew. Subaru's Revolver Shoot flashed out, the vortex slamming into the assembled drones like a hammer. Meanwhile, Teana's Crossfire Shoot streaked out, neatly piercing through the drone's barriers and blasting them to bits. Not a single one survived.

Subaru landed and braked sharply, coming to a halt just at the lip of the pit. She exhaled, and then grinned at Teana as the orange-haired mage ran up to meet her. "You were right, Tea. I guess the drones weren't able to detect your Optic Hide spell."

"I thought as much." Teana hopped up, grabbing her Anchor Gun's handle and disengaging the anchor, winding it back up. "Just don't get used to relying on it. The spell's pretty mana intensive, so we shouldn't make a habit of using it for every Cross Shift."

"Well, I guess we can… _cross off_ another set of drones. Right, Tea?" Subaru grinned, skating over to one of the spindle targets and punching it, lighting it up green.

"Ha ha," Teana retorted as she checked her Anchor Gun over. "Make fun of the term all you like, but-"

Teana paused, her eyes widening as Subaru turned to look at her.

"Tea, wha-"

"Subaru, MOVE!"

Teana body-checked the blue-haired girl out of the way as several lasers blasted past them. Three drones slowly drifted down from their hiding spot above the ceiling, drawing a bead on the pair.

Teana stumbled back, quickly rushing to the side as she took aim.

Unfortunately, she wasn't quite paying attention to where she was going.

_CRACK!_

Teana let out a cry of pain as she fell to the side, her left foot twisting sharply against the edge of the shallow crater she had stepped in. She landed on her side, then inhaled and rolled over, pulling herself just behind a fallen chunk of concrete. She peeked over the edge, took aim, and fired.

Her first shot flew wide. The next three, however, hit their marks.

"Tea!"

"Rrrgh," Teana groaned as Subaru skated over to her. "I'm fine Subaru. I'm-"

"Like hell you are. I heard it pop all the way over there!"

Teana hissed, grabbing a hold of the boulder as she lifted herself up. "I said I'm… NNGH!" She dropped, falling onto her rear with her teeth bared in pain.

Subaru knelt down beside her. "Which ankle?"

"L-left…"

Subaru nodded, gently touching her companion's leg and wincing. "It looks like a pretty bad sprain…"

"Your powers of observation never fail to impress." Teana's reply was thick with sarcasm. She let out a yelp of pain as Subaru slid her hands around her ankle. "What're you-"

"Try to relax, okay?" Subaru closed her eyes as blue light shimmered along her hands, wrapping slowly around the injured extremity.

"Huh…" Teana winced slightly. "And here I thought you were pulling my leg when you said you were learning healing magic."

"Why do you say that?"

"It just seems… well, not your thing. Ow!"

Subaru blushed. "Sorry… I just know some of the basics… but it's like it says in the book; 'a well-rounded and extensive knowledge of the fundamentals is the foundation upon which all magical expertise is based.' I figured learning some basic healing would, you know…"

Teana rolled her eyes. "Sheesh. You keep quoting that dumb book of hers like it's some kind of religious text. Weirdo."

Subaru blushed a bit brighter as she removed her hands. "Better?"

"A little. It doesn't hurt quite as bad, but I don't think I'll be running any time soon."

"Um… Tea? Maybe we should contact the proctors. I mean, you're hurt. I'm sure they'll understand if we ask them to call-"

"No. We're about two hundred meters from the goal." Teana frowned, calling up a small, holographic timer. "We've got about four minutes. You go. I'll cover you from here."

"What?! But Tea…"

"If we call off the exam, we both fail by default. It's better one of us passes than both of us failing, right? I'll just take the test again in six months."

"No."

Teana glared up at Subaru as she shook her head rapidly. "I can't… I mean… I screwed up Tea. I wasn't paying attention and-"

"It happened. I'm used to it by now. But if you fail this test because of me, so help me I will blast you myself." Tea grimaced as she pulled herself up, sitting clumsily on the concrete boulder. "Now go!"

"No! You're my friend Tea. And friends don't just abandon each other!"

Tea looked over at Subaru, frowning as she saw the determination in her eyes. "Okay… fine." She sighed heavily. "I already know I'm beat. But we've still got the last obstacle to handle, and there's no way we'll be able to handle it if you're carrying me."

"Well, why don't you let me handle it then? If I could just get close, I could take it down."

"Mm… it'll be risky though." Tea frowned, rubbing her chin in thought before she looked up to Subaru. "Okay, fine. I may have an idea. You'll need to get me into position first…"

* * *

"I'm not sure I feel comfortable with this, Chrono." Twilight frowned, looking over at Chrono. "Are you sure we should let the test go on? If Teana's hurt, we shouldn't put further stress on her injury."

"If it was just her taking the test, we'd have called it." Chrono tapped on the display, switching scrying points as he observed Teana and Subaru. "However, she's got Subaru with her, and her injuries aren't catastrophic. As long as she's able to continue, we should allow it." Chrono reached up, touching another button on the screen. "Griffith?"

"Yes, Captain Harlaown?" The young man's response was quick.

"Have you notified the medical team at the goal point that Teana Lanster has been injured during the exam?"

"Already did so, Sir."

"Good." Chrono glanced back to Twilight. "See? Everything's under control."

Twilight sighed. "Good. I just hope nothing else happens…"

"If something does, it'll be handled. They're both nearing the end, but the last obstacle is going to be rough." Chrono's fingers flicked over the keyboard. An image of a huge auto-sphere popped up, easily six feet wide with a short, cylindrical bulge on the top and bottom. "It's a mid-to-long range sniping auto-sphere. It's equipped with two guided energy burst emitters, a much tougher barrier, and can synchronize with the smaller drones to use as spotters. A lot of candidates have problems with it, so I wonder how they'll approach it."

"I'm sure Subaru and Teana will do just fine." Twilight looked over to her screen, tapping one of the buttons to switch sensors. "I'm more concerned about Scootaloo and Spike…"

"Yeah, they don't seem to be working well together."

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked Spike to partner up with Scootaloo…" Twilight rubbed her chin gently, looking a bit sad. "I'd hoped that they'd make a good team, maybe get Scootaloo to open up a bit more…"

"Hmmm." Chrono smiled faintly, causing Twilight to quirk an eyebrow at him.

"What have you got planned, Chrono?"

"A few things, Twilight. But that can wait for now. It looks like Scootaloo's reached the target first."

* * *

Scootaloo's wings buzzed as she shot along the highway, her eyes narrowed and her mane fluttering in the wind. The length of highway of head was mercifully clear of rubble, and her destination was just a scant hundred and fifty meters away.

Of course, there was one last target between her and the goal line. An overpass system loomed high ahead of her. Ribbons of concrete, asphalt and metal swirled together in a multi-tiered modern art project. All she had to do was get past it, and she'd be home free.

Suddenly, a bright blue blast of light shot out from the third level of the overpass. Scootaloo's eyes widened as the blast changed course, barreling down on her at high speed. She dodged to the side quickly, only to cry out as the blast detonated on impact with the ground, the shock-wave almost caused her to fumble her landing.

Scootaloo landed hard, skidding sharply as she regained her footing, only to see the second blast launch and arc towards her.

"Okay, you want to do this the hard way?!" Scootaloo's wings flapped harder as she darted out of the way, the blast leaving a plume of smoke and dust behind her as she rocketed up one of the ramps. "Let's do this the hard way! Yaaah!"

Blast after blast flashed out towards her, each bolt exploding and showering her with dust as they impacted the asphalt. However, each blast missed her, if only by a scant few inches as she weaved and danced around the blasts. She crouched, leapt across to another road before quickly swerving into a sharp U-turn. Her wings buzzed loudly as she accelerated up the ramp towards her target.

Unfortunately, there was more than just a single drone waiting for her. Scootaloo skidded to a sharp halt as the huge auto-sphere turned its emitters on her, just as the four smaller drones hovering around it activated their shields and took aim.

"Oh horse-feathers," Scootaloo squeaked before she backpedaled, quickly ducking behind one of the concrete barriers along the curve as bolts of energy rained down on her position.

* * *

"Yeah, I thought that'd happen," Chrono noted, shaking his head. "Most of the candidates that get taken down by that drone try the full-frontal assault. It rarely turns out well."

"And Spike's not in a position to support her. Ugh!" Twilight rested her head in both hooves, groaning. "I don't believe this…"

"There, there. They've still got three minutes, and they're not too far from the goal. She's lucky that they can't lock onto her through the concrete." Chrono glanced over to the screen showing group one and frowned. "Hold on a minute… Twilight, take a look at this."

Twilight glanced up, blinking at the scene on the screen. Teana was running at full speed down the highway, her arms pumping and pig-tails fluttering behind her. "Huh? How did she manage that?"

"I guess Subaru did a better job fixing her ankle than she expected. Still, running out in the open like that…" Chrono nodded as a blue blast shot out from the auto-sphere's hiding place in a nearby office building, slicing through the air before barreling down on Teana.

The blast hit. There was an explosion of blue light.

"Ouch," Chrono winced. "A direct hit… wait a minute." He reached up, zooming in on the cloud of smoke and dust, revealing the road to be empty. "Where'd she go?"

And then Teana ran back into view, almost like nothing had happened.

Chrono frowned, zooming out as Teana weaved down the road, still running. "That's odd. Her profile mentioned nothing about teleportation or high-speed movement. Is she…"

"It's an illusion."

Chrono glanced back at Twilight. The unicorn had a very big smile on her face. "She's using an illusionary copy to draw out the sniper's position!"

"Huh. Her profile did mention she was proficient in illusion magic," Chrono admitted, "but I didn't expect something of this caliber…"

"Indeed. A complete copy of herself with full motion? At that range? That's very impressive. Oh! Look! Now there's two of them!"

"Question is," Chrono leaned in, eying the screen, "where's Subaru gotten to?"

"She's got to be nearby," Twilight's horn lit up as she tapped the button, cycling through the sensors before stopping. "There! On top of that building!"

* * *

Subaru felt the wind whip through her hair as she watched. The blasts were coming from the top floor of the office building a hundred or so meters away from her current position. The Drone was protected on all sides by the structure, and the windows on three sides of the building would let it see her if she approached it from the outside.

_I can't keep these Fake Silhouettes coming Subaru._ Teana's voice crackled in her head. She could hear the strain even through the telepathy. _You need to end it quickly!_

_One shot's all it'll take, Tea,_ Subaru replied as she lifted her fist into the air. There was a loud crack as a cartridge triggered, a blue Belkan triangle springing up beneath her feet before she brought her fist down.

"WING! ROAD!"

Subaru's fist smashed into the roof of the building she stood on, blue light exploding out from her knuckles. There was a waterfall-like roar as a ribbon of solid mana blasted forth before her, curving quickly through the air, around the building, and into the windows on one side of the building.

"Let's go!" Subaru let out a shout as her rollerblades kicked into gear, launching her down the Wing Road. She followed the path, turning sharply and heading at full speed towards the window. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the tell-tale flashes of orange as Teana set up her illusions inside the building, drawing the drone's fire.

Subaru's eyes narrowed as she calculated the range, measuring the distance between the window she was about to barrel through and the drone itself.

And then she jumped.

It was a very impressive jump. Even without a ramp, she easily cleared the lip of the building's roof with at least ten feet or so to spare. She reeled her fist back as she flew through the air, the rest of her cartridges firing in rapid succession. A firing loop appeared around the Revolver Knuckle's gears as they spun up to full speed.

"DIVINE!"

A second firing loop appeared beneath her, quickly filling with a large, glowing sphere of blue-white light. Subaru swung her fist downwards, smashing the sphere as she called out the second part of the spell's name.

"BUSTER!"

A deafening explosion ripped through the air as the spell launched. A thick blue beam smashed through the roof, slamming into the auto-sphere from above. The drone's barrier cracked under the pressure of the blast before shattering into pieces. The beam drilled through the drone and kept going, smashing through four more floors before it dissipated.

Subaru somersaulted in mid-air and landed, sliding to a halt as her Revolver Knuckle let out a gout of thick steam.

_Did you get it?_

_I was off a little, but I nailed it! Consider it well and truly busted,_ Subaru smirked as she heard Teana groan. _Stay put. I'm coming to get you Tea._

_Not like I have a choice. Just be quick. We don't have a whole lot of time left and a lot of ground to cover._

* * *

"Okay." Twilight looked at Chrono, her eyes intense. "I'm sold. I don't care what strings you have to pull, I want them."

"I thought you'd like them," Chrono chuckled, then turned back to team two's screens. "And it looks like your little assistant's finally caught up to his squad mate."

* * *

Scootaloo winced, still crouching low behind her cover as blasts chipped away at the concrete. She was pinned down. If she even extended so much as a feather out of cover, a laser would try to zap it.

"Rrrgh! Come on Scootaloo, think!" She huffed, puffing her cheeks out. "What would Rainbow Dash do in a situation like this? Come on…"

Scootaloo blinked as she heard what sounded like claws scraping on concrete, followed by a whoosh of magic. She risked a peek out of cover just in time to see Spike leaping upwards from his perch on a ramp below. The drones turned their attention to him as he flew upwards, lasers opening fire on him. A swirling dome of light flashed up in front of him, blocking the shots as he landed beside Scootaloo's position, his feet only a few inches from her nostrils.

Scootaloo glanced up at him. "What kept you?"

"Sorry," Spike growled, "but some of us don't have wings!" He winced, stepping back slightly as the sniper drone's blasts slammed into his barrier.

"I could've saved myself, you know." Scootaloo climbed to her feet, snorting softly. "I would've figured something out."

"I'm sure. Look, we've got maybe two minutes, so we need to do this quick." Spike glanced at her. "I can knock down the little drones and deal with the big one's barrier, but you've got to hit it before it returns fire, alright?"

"Fine. Just get me a clean shot, alright?"

Spike nodded and reached over the golden band of his bracelet to his glove. His fingers fumbled slightly before he pulled out a small golden cylinder, no bigger than his thumb tip.

"Wait," Scootaloo blinked. "Is that…"

"Yeah," Spike replied. "Just be ready to go, okay?"

Scootaloo nodded, crouching down and spreading her wings as Spike began to inhale. It was a loud, deep breath, Spike's chest expanded as he drew in as much air as he could muster. And then he held it as he slipped the cartridge in between his fangs.

He bit down. There was a bright flash of light as he let out his breath, the energy mixing with his flame as it exploded forth, spreading out in a great torrent of emerald-green death.

The smaller drones were almost vaporized, chunks of molten slag splashing onto the liquefying asphalt and blackening concrete. The larger auto-sphere's barrier rippled and crackled, shattering as well as sparks flew from the barrier emitters.

"Go!" Spike coughed out, black smoke leaking from around his teeth.

Scootaloo didn't need to be told twice. She dashed forth, leaping onto one of the concrete barriers as she accelerated. She could feel the heat in the air, sweat running down her neck as she drew in her own magic.

She jumped towards the drone, her right front limb pulling back as purple light rippled outwards from her roller skates, the air hardening into a pair of long, scimitar-like blades.

"PEREGRINE CLAW!"

There was a sound of rending metal as Scootaloo passed by the auto-sphere and landed on the opposite barrier. Two thin lines of purple trisected the drone for a moment before it collapsed, sliced into three parts.

"There! How do you like that you pile of scrap?!" Scootaloo smirked, then paused as Spike coughed loudly, bending over a bit with his hands on his knees. "Hey… uh… you okay?"

"Y-yeah…" Spike coughed. "Sorry. Just a bit… of back blast from the Cartridge. I'll be fine in a sec."

Scootaloo grimaced, glancing from Spike, then over the edge, then back to Spike before she skated towards him. She came to a halt beside him, her tail flicking irritably. "Get on."

"Huh?" Spike blinked at her as Scootal huffed.

"I said get on. We're in a hurry, right?"

Spike nodded, slowly climbing onto Scootaloo's back. "Um… thanks."

"Just hang on, okay? And don't gripe about me going too fast."

Spike let out a grunt as he shifted his weight. Scootaloo turned, her wings buzzing as she began descending down the ramp, picking up speed as she did so.

* * *

"Well." Chrono ran his good hand through his hair. "That was… certainly a trick."

"Yes. Yes it was." Twilight tapped one of her hooves on the seat's arm rest. Her expression was almost aggressively neutral, and Chrono could swear he could hear her teeth grinding.

_I've seen that look before,_ Chrono thought to himself. _My mom used to look like that after I did something stupid… I foresee a lecture in Spike's future._

"Well," Chrono coughed, tapping gently on the keyboard, "looks like it's just the home stretch for the four of them."

"We should probably go and meet them," Twilight replied.

"Good to see we're on the same page." Chrono reached over and tapped the communications button. "Pilot, take us to the goal point and prepare to land."

"Yes Sir," came the reply. There was a shift as the helicopter banked slightly, no doubt heading towards their destination.

"You might want to consider putting your uniform on," Chrono cautioned Twilight. "This is official business after all. Can't have you walking around naked in front of the recruits."

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Not that it seems to bother you all that much. Raising Heart?"

The Device on her neck chimed softly. **"AM I TO SET UP?"**

"Yes. The modified uniform, not my Barrier Jacket."

**"ALRIGHT."**

"By the way," Chrono glanced back to his readouts, "one of our friends is working with the medical squad for this little exercise. I asked for her specifically."

"Oh?"

* * *

A tall, slim woman with golden hair perched atop the divider, a gentle breeze stirring the white medical coat she wore over her green dress. Large golden hoops dangled from her ears, and a pair of golden rings decorated her index and ring fingers on each hand. She shaded her green eyes as she peered down the road, past the hovering time clock and the thin bands of energy that marked the groups' respective finish lines.

"Do you see them, Knight Shamal?"

Shamal nodded, glancing back at the medic that called out to her. "Yes, I do! Positions everyone!"

Shamal watched the other mages scramble out of the way as she herself hopped off her perch, quickly jogging in their direction and taking up her position. She lifted one hand to her lips, giving one of the gems on her rings a kiss. "Klarwind, if you don't mind?"

**"JA. WEICHSTÜTZE."**

Shamal turned her palms upwards, extending her arms to either side as she raised her hands. A pale green Belkan triangle sprang up beneath her, spinning slowly as she cast her spell. There was a shimmering light as tall, whitish-green 'roots' of a spongy material pushed up from the ground, forming a cushioned backstop. "Make sure the Holding Net is active in case someone goes out of control," she called out as pillars finished forming. "We don't want a crash, especially at the speed they're going!"

And then she heard them approaching. Shamal turned back as the two groups approached. Subaru and Teana were barreling down the left-hand road at full speed, the latter riding piggyback on the former, her orange pigtails fluttering in the wind. Meanwhile Scootaloo and Spike were shooting down the right-hand road, Spike pressed close to Scootaloo's back, the mare's wings a blur of color.

The timer began to flash red as it began to count down, passing through the thirty second mark.

Twenty seconds.

Ten seconds.

Then the two teams crossed their lines. There was a loud claxon as the beams were broken, the times being locked in.

Shamal braced herself slightly as the two teams rushed past her, the wind of their passing ruffling her hair and coat. She quickly turned, listening to the shouts as the two teams approached the first barrier.

"Brake Subaru! BRAAAAAKE!"

"Wall! WALL, SCOOTALOO, WATCH OUT FOR THE WALL!"

Subaru turned and began skidding to a halt, her rollerblades sending out a spray of sparks as she did so. Scootaloo, meanwhile, flared her wings and turned sideways as well. Spike extended his feet, his toe-claws scraping along the ground and leaving deep grooves in the asphalt.

Scootaloo and Spike were the first to stop, coming to a halt just before the wall of marshmallow-like pillars. Subaru and Teana hit the wall, the _Weichstütze_ pillars bending as they cushioned the impact. The pair bounced back slightly, though Subaru quickly recovered her balance and swerved to a halt.

"Is everyone alright?" Shamal looked at the quartet, quickly sweeping her hands in a dismissive gesture to deactivate the spell.

"Hey Shamal," Spike called out as he dismounted from Scootaloo, rubbing his neck. "What're you doing here?"

"My job. I am a medic after all," Shamal replied, tucking her hands into her coat pockets. "But we can talk later, Spike. Excuse me." She glanced over to Subaru, and then walked over towards her and her orange-haired compatriot. "Private Lanster, my name's Shamal. I was told you injured yourself during the exam. Please come with me so we can inspect your ankle."

"Um, sure." Teana leaned over Subaru's shoulder to look at her. "I think it's safe for you to put me down, Subaru."

"Okay, Tea." Subaru crouched down, letting Teana off her back. Shamal knelt down, letting Teana put an arm around her shoulders before walking off with her towards the medics.

* * *

"Hey! You!"

Subaru blinked as the orange-coated pegasus skated over to her, gliding with ease on her roller skates.

"Uh… hello?" Subaru rose to her feet, dusting off her hands as she did so.

The pegasus looked her up and down slowly. The pony may have come up to her stomach, but the way she was sizing her up reminded Subaru of some of the guys from her hand-to-hand combat classes; the ones that took sparring a little too seriously.

"So," the pegasus continued, looking up at her with a look of challenge in her eyes. "I'm guessing you guys were the other group, right?"

"Yeah. Name's Subaru." Subaru quickly extended her un-gauntleted hand to the pony. "It's nice to meet you… uh…"

"Scootaloo," the mare replied. She glanced at Subaru's hand before begrudgingly resting a hoof in Subaru's outstretched hand, looking up at her with a hint of irritation.

"Nice to meet you, Scootaloo," Subaru gently shook her hoof, careful not to squeeze too tight. She paused, looking down at the roller-skates covering said hoof. "Hey, these are pretty cool skates. They look like Oldsmotion Delta Eighty-Eight Quads…"

Scootaloo paused, looking a little nonplussed. "Um… actually, they're Equestrian. Hoofdell Derby Pro Line Alloys…"

"Cool! Nice to meet someone else on wheels."

"Uh…yeah, sure." Scootaloo glanced downwards, pulling her hoof away quickly. "Um… are your skates supposed to be smoking like that?"

"Huh?!" Subaru looked down, then squeaked and took a seat, quickly un-strapping her skates. "Oh no, oh no, oh crap! Don't tell me I broke something again!"

"Again?" Scootaloo flapped her wings as Subaru blew loudly on the skate in her hands, wincing as she opened up the casing. Thin streamers of smoke hissed out as Subaru sighed, looking at machinery inside.

"You've got to be kidding me," Subaru grumbled. "The brake-pads are ground down to nubs, and it looks like I cooked the primary motor circuits. You'd think they'd make these things a bit sturdier. Ugh." Subaru sighed, dropping the roller blade onto the ground beside her as she slipped off its partner. "Good thing I swapped them out last night. At least it had the decency to break now, instead of when I crossed the finish line…"

"Hey, maybe they would've given you bonus points if you crashed," Scootaloo snickered.

"Jeeze Scootaloo, leave her alone."

Subaru looked up at the purple and green dragon approached her, her eyes going wide even as Scootaloo shot him an irritated glare. "Oh my gosh… you're Spike!"

The dragon blinked. "You know me?"

"Of course I know you! You're Spike, Twilight Sparkle's personal aide!"

"Well," Spike grinned, rubbing one of his ear-fins, "I kinda prefer 'number one assistant.' 'Personal aide' makes me sound like I'm her butler or something…"

"This is so awesome! Do you think you could- I mean…" Subaru swallowed, blushing as she ruffled her hair in embarrassment. "Sorry. I'm just… well…"

"Let me guess," Spike supplied, "a fan?"

Subaru nodded wordlessly.

"Don't worry. _Totally used to it by now._" Spike glanced over at Scootaloo with a grin. "See? Told ya I was famous."

Scootaloo rolled her eyes, and then winced as a powerful gust of wind blew over the freeway. Subaru shielded her eyes as the helicopter from earlier descended, slowed to a hover, and then landed on the asphalt. The rotors let out a soft whine as the engine was cut, the _whupp-whupp-whupp_ of the blade diminishing as the side door slung open.

The first person to exit the helicopter was a tall man in his early twenties. He was dressed in a proper Enforcer uniform: black jacket with silver braid on the shoulders, white shirt and trousers, a dark blue tie and white gloves. His navy blue hair was neatly cut, though the bangs on his right side were feathered up slightly. He'd clearly seen some action: a black eye patch hid his right eye, while his right arm rested in a sling, folded over his stomach. Subaru quickly climbed to her feet and saluted when she saw the Captain rank badge on his arms.

Thankfully, she wasn't the only one. Scootaloo and Spike came to attention as well as the young man stopped before them, a faint smile on his face.

"At ease, you three," he said, waving his good hand gently.

"'Sup, Chrono?" Spike said casually.

Chrono shook his head. "It's Captain Harlaown right now, Spike. I'm on the clock, remember?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." Spike replied sheepishly before coughing and coming to attention. "Hello, Captain Harlaown, Sir."

"Much better," Chrono replied with a nod of satisfaction as he glanced amongst them. "Congratulations on completing your exam, all three of you. Now, as Warrant Officer Lowran informed you, there were two special proctors for this exam. I was one of them. The other," Chrono glanced back at the helicopter, "should be joining us shortly."

_An Enforcer Captain? Then who's the other one?_ Subaru blinked, risking a glance at the helicopter.

And then, her heart stopped.

A lavender unicorn hopped down from her perch in the helicopter and began trotting over to them. She was dressed in what was, no doubt, a heavily modified version of a Bureau Instructor uniform; a white jacket with blue shoulders in front, white leggings in back. Her mane was long and straight, dark violet with a distinctive purple and magenta stripe. A small red crystalline orb bounced against her chest on a golden chain.

_She… she… she…_ Subaru's brain froze up. _SHE watched my exam!? She was one of the proctors?!_

"Special Instructor Sparkle and I have been observing your exam," Chrono continued as the unicorn came to a stop beside him, "and we're quite satisfied with the results. You can expect a detailed report once we go through the debriefing later."

"A very detailed report," Twilight said, shooting a glare at Spike and Scootaloo. The pair tensed up, Spike swallowing loudly.

"Indeed," Chrono continued. "But for now, congratulations on completing the exam."

"T-thank you, Sir," Subaru saluted quickly as Chrono walked away. She swallowed nervously as Twilight walked over and stood in front of her, looking up at her.

"Hello Subaru. I have to say, you've grown a bit since I last saw you."

Subaru let out a small squeak. "You… remember me?"

Twilight laughed. "Of course. It's not every day I carry a little girl out of a raging inferno on my back, after all. It's especially rare that I end up autographing the same little girl's book after she and her father attended one of my lectures… Uh… are you okay, Miss Nakajima?"

"I…" Subaru swallowed, "I think I'm going to faint…"

* * *

"And there we go," Shamal smiled cheerfully, the green light fading from her hands. "Your ankle's good as new. Just be a bit more careful next time, alright?"

"Thank you, Knight Shamal," Teana replied, flexing her ankle carefully.

"It's quite alright."

Teana nodded as the blonde woman stood up, then sighed as she watched the scene play out before her. "Jeeze," she muttered under her breath, "you'd think that idiot would play it cool…"

"Hmm?" Shamal turned to look, then giggled softly. "It seems your friend's a bit star-struck by Twilight."

"So I noticed," Teana replied.

"Are you familiar with Twilight Sparkle, Miss Lanster?"

"Only from what Subaru's told me," Teana sighed, resting her chin on her palm as she eyed the unicorn.

"She's one of the most visible Equestrian mages, and easily one of the most powerful in terms of both magical strength and range of talents. Personal student of Princess Celestia, head magical researcher at the Royal Equestrian Thaumaturgy Academy, honorary fellow of the Mid-Childan Academy of Magic, and special instructor for the TSAB Aerial Tactical Instructor Corps. Those who've trained under her or seen her work call her 'The Alicorn Ace.'"

"Well, that's quite an extensive bit of trivia," Shamal acceded.

"Like I said, Subaru's the one who told me all about her. At length. Repeatedly." Teana grumbled, looking at Subaru and Twilight. "I guess I'm just not as… fond of ponies as Subaru is…"

"Well, that's a shame to hear, Private Lanster."

Teana blinked, then quickly got to her feet and saluted as Chrono approached her. "Sir!"

"At ease, Private Lanster," the Captain replied, glancing over to Shamal. "So, how is she Shamal?"

"Good to go, Captain Harlaown," Shamal replied, slipping her hands into her pockets.

"I hope I didn't pull you away from any Church business," Chrono said, causing Shamal to shake her head.

"No, it's alright. I figured you'd need a hand anyway."

Chrono nodded, then looked to Teana. "Congratulations on completing your exam, Private Lanster. You did exceedingly well from what I saw."

"Thank you Sir!"

"The debriefing will be later today. Special Instructor Sparkle and I will be looking forward to seeing you then."

Teana nodded, saluting as Chrono walked off. Her eyes, however, went back to Twilight Sparkle.

_Ponies,_ she thought to herself. _And here I thought I'd never have to deal with those damn ponies…_


	2. Chapter 2: RIOT Force

_TSAB Central Command Building_

_Cranagan, Mid-Childa_

_NCY 0076, Late Spring_

_10:45 AM_

Griffith was waiting for him at the landing pad. That was never a good sign.

Chrono carefully climbed out of the helicopter, the wind from the rotors rustling his hair as he stepped onto the ground. Unlike the candidates who had to take the train back to Central from the Urban Combat Training Zone, Chrono and Twilight had taken the helicopter. It was one of the perks of his rank, after all.

Griffith quickly came to attention, saluting as Chrono approached him. "Welcome back, Sir."

"At ease, Griffith." Chrono waved his good hand gently as Twilight stepped out of the helicopter behind him. "What's the problem this time?"

Griffith sighed, ruffling his hair. "Lieutenant General Gais wishes to speak with you, Sir."

"Again?"

"Again."

"Something wrong, Chrono?" Twilight looked up to him curiously.

Chrono sighed, shaking his head. "Just politics as usual, Twilight. Nothing out of the ordinary. I'm used to it by now."

"Sir," Griffith quickly fell in beside Chrono as he began walking, Twilight matching their pace as they headed towards the elevator, "if you would like, I could accompany you-"

"I'll be fine Griffith. Besides, you and Twilight have to get ready for the debriefing, remember?" Chrono smirked slightly. "I'll be fine. I've dealt with the old hawk already, remember? If I'm not back in time for the debriefing, go ahead without me."

"If you insist, Sir."

Chrono shrugged. "If it's necessary, then it's necessary. Come on, the elevator's waiting for us.

* * *

"So," Twilight glanced over to Griffith as Chrono got off the elevator, the doors closing behind him, "who's Lieutenant General Gais? I'll admit, I've studied up on the Bureau's hierarchy, but I really can't claim to know everyone…"

Griffith sighed. "Lieutenant General Regius Gais is the man in charge of the CDC."

"The Capital Defense Corps? That sounds familiar…" Twilight rubbed her chin, then paused. "I think I recognize that name now. I remember seeing him on the news here."

"You probably have. He's one of the few high-ranking officers that aren't mages. There's also his rather overt rivalry with the Dimensional Navy and the fact that he's a very outspoken hawk. It makes sense that the press loves him. He's popular, and he makes headlines."

"But what does he have to do with Chrono?"

"The group Chrono's putting together will be stationed here in Cranagan. As such it falls under the CDC's oversight, even though it's technically not affiliated with either it or the Ground Forces." Griffith shrugged slightly. "That means the Captain has to play ball. I don't envy him; from what I've heard, Gais can be rather…" He paused as he considered his words.

"Intractable?" Twilight supplied.

"Let's go with that."

Twilight sighed softly. "Trust me, I know what that's like. I've had to handle more than a few stubborn ponies back in Equestria. Heck, some of them are my best friends."

"I'm sure Captain Harlaown will welcome your sympathies then." Griffith turned back to the door as the elevator bell chimed. "Here's our floor. We should probably get to work, Special Instructor Sparkle."

"Twilight, please. If nothing else, it'll be easier to just be on a first name basis while we're working."

Griffith nodded. "Yes ma'am. Twilight it is, then."

Twilight followed after Griffith, skipping merrily. "And now it's time for my favorite part of my job; compiling a neat, precise and easily understood summery. Oh, I love putting together reports like this…"

Griffith chuckled nervously at Twilight's glee. "I can't say I'm used to someone actually being enthusiastic over paperwork."

"Nonsense. This sort of thing is important! Critique and analysis is a necessary part of examinations like these. We'd be doing a disservice to the candidates if we just slacked off. Now come on, let's get to work! I've already had Raising Heart put together the mental notes I took during the exam…"

* * *

Chrono sighed as he paused in front of the large door before him. He wasn't looking forward to meeting the man just beyond.

_Might as well get it over with,_ he thought to himself as he reached up, rapping his knuckles on the door.

"Enter," a gruff voice called from within. Chrono tapped on the pad to open the door and stepped inside.

Regius Gais' office was rather at odds with the more modern aesthetic of the building outside. High, well-packed bookshelves dominated either wall of the rectangular room, while thick carpet softened his footsteps. Regius' large wooden-topped desk was placed in front of a large window that looked out onto the cityscape beyond, sunlight glinting off the well-polished dark wood.

The man himself rested in the high-backed chair, watching as Chrono approached him. If Chrono had to describe Gais in one word, that word would be 'bearish.' The man was certainly built like one: broad shouldered, bulldog-necked, barrel-chested and heavy in the middle. Despite being in his fifties, his neatly trimmed dark brown hair didn't show a single bit of gray, nor did the thick muttonchops that merged with his equally boxy beard and mustache. His eyes were deep set and piercing behind his large, protruding nose. He was dressed in well-tailored officer's blues; a dark blue coat with gold shoulder pads and braid over a white shirt and blue tie, the gold badge of the Capital Defense Corps emblazoned on either sleeve.

However, despite his somewhat unpleasant appearance, there was a sense of implacable solidity to the man. Regius Gais seemed to fill up the entire room with his presence, exuding the sort of confidence and force of will that could cow a weaker willed person. Chrono wouldn't have expected anything less from a man who had clawed his way up to his position like Regius.

Then again, Regius' intimidating presence didn't hold a candle to some of the beings Chrono had met.

Chrono came to a halt and snapped a salute to Regius. "Captain Harlaown reporting, Sir. You wished to see me?"

"Yes. Please, have a seat." Gais gestured to the chairs before his desk. He leaned forward as Chrono took a seat, lacing his fingers together and resting his elbows on the desk.

"I've called you in here to give you notification about your unit, Captain. Specifically, where you'll be based at."

"Thank you, Sir," Chrono replied.

Gais reached down, opening a desk drawer out of Chrono's sight before producing a folder, setting it down before him. "You'll find the details in here, Captain."

"Thank you Sir. May I?" Chrono gestured to the folder.

"Of course."

Chrono carefully lifted the folder and settled it into his lap, flipping it open and peering at the contents. He paused, staring at the images in disbelief. "Long Arch, Sir?"

"Something the matter with the facilities there, Captain?"

"No Sir. The base at Long Arch is… well, ideal for our purposes, Sir," Chrono replied as he shut the folder. _Not to mention I figured you'd have stuck us in the ass end of nowhere if you could've gotten away with it._

Gais grunted irritably. "I'll admit, Long Arch wasn't my first choice. However, your backers made it quite clear that you were to be given the best we had to offer, so I had to oblige."

_And you couldn't risk the political fallout of looking TOO contrarian in front of the higher ups,_ Chrono appended mentally. "Thank you for your generosity, Sir."

"Spare me, Harlaown," Gais growled softly. "I'm not particularly fond of this little circus you're putting together. A kid your age has no business running a unit this… weird. I've already made my objections to this plan, but it seems like the guys at HQ are willing to indulge you, so I'll play along.

"But let me make this clear, Captain Harlaown." Gais tapped his finger on the ink-blotter on his desk as he spoke. "I don't trust your little pony friends. I don't care what ranks they claim to have; this is the Bureau, not a petting zoo. As head of your unit, I expect you to remember where your loyalties really lie and not pander to a pack of pretty little ponies or their so-called goddesses.

"Now as if that wasn't bad enough, you've also decided to saddle yourself with those supposedly 'reformed'…" Regius's lips twisted as though he were about to spit, "_individuals_ the Saint Church has been parading around on a leash for the past few years. Heaven knows why you'd want them, though. Between them and the ponies the security risk is enough to give anyone sane a conniption.

"The only reason I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt is that you had the decency to earn your rank the hard way." His eyes lingered on Chrono's arm and eye patch with begrudging respect before he continued. "That's pretty uncommon in the Navy nowadays. That goes a long way with me, shows character. So I'm going to give you a chance to prove yourself. But if I get even the slightest whiff of something improper, even the smallest hint that you're abusing the trust this Bureau has put in you, I will come down on you like the Belkan Host itself. Am I clear, Captain Harlaown?"

"Perfectly, Sir." Chrono replied promptly.

"Good. Here's hoping you'll impress me, Captain."

"I'll see what I can do, Lieutenant General."

Gais looked at him for a moment. For a second, Chrono could have sworn he saw a flicker of melancholy pass over Gais' expression. Then he gave a grunt and turned away, his chair creaking. "I'm sure you will. You'll want to talk to the Base Command Authority to hammer out the requisition details. Otherwise, we're done here. Dismissed."

Chrono rose to his feet, saluted with his good hand, and then turned on his heel and walked off with the folder tucked under his right arm.

_Well, that's one less thing to worry about,_ Chrono thought to himself as he stepped out of the office and headed towards the elevator. _Looks like this is all coming together nicely. I guess I have a little time before the briefing. Hopefully I'll have enough time to put together my report…_

* * *

The briefing room the four examinees were in was much like the rest of Central Command: clean, white and modern. Several staggered rows of desks filled the room, arranged in a curve following the back wall. It reminded Subaru of some of the lecture halls at the Ground Forces Academy.

She lounged slightly in her chair, staring up at the ceiling. Even after the train-ride back to Central Command, she was still reeling from the events of the exam. It wasn't every day one met one's idol face-to-face like that, after all.

_I can't believe she still remembers me,_ Subaru thought to herself, her hands folded behind her head as she leaned back further. _It's been… gosh, how many years? And she remembered me. And she saw my exam too!_

She paused, her eyes getting a bit wide. _She saw my exam. Oh no… what if she wasn't impressed? This is Twilight Sparkle we're talking about here. The Alicorn Ace! She's probably seen so much magic that nothing surprises her any more. What if she… oh Kaiser, she saw me use the Buster. What if she gets mad about me for copying one of her spells like that?! I mean, it's not exactly a secret; her spells are on file at HQ for use in her teaching curricula, but still…_

Subaru felt a finger poke her on the cheek. "Subaru? Oi, Subaru!"

"Huhwha?!" Subaru sat up with a jerk, flailing slightly as she did so.

Teana quickly jerked her hand away. "You were making faces at the ceiling."

Subaru blushed, letting out a nervous laugh. "Sorry Tea. I guess I must've zoned out there for a second."

"You've been 'zoned out' ever since we got off the train," a second voice commented. Subaru glanced down as Spike approached the pair. Scootaloo was a ways behind him, pacing slowly back and forth with her tail swishing. "You sure you're alright? I mean, you didn't get conked on the head during the exam or anything, right?"

"No! No, it's just I'm… you know, worried…"

"About the exam?"

"Sort of…" Subaru glanced away slightly.

"I think Subaru's more worried about impressing Special Instructor Sparkle," Teana deadpanned.

"Tea!"

"What? You've been all starry-eyed ever since she stepped out of that helicopter."

"I have not!"

"Subaru," Teana crossed her arms, "I had to drag you around by the elbow just to get you to this room."

"Oh… heh…" Subaru scratched at the back of her neck nervously. "Sorry."

"I swear, I never understood how someone as smart as you can be such an air-head sometimes." Teana shook her head and let out a heavy sigh.

"Well, I don't think she has to worry about that," Spike smirked. "From the way she was talking to you back at the finish line, it looked like she kinda likes you, Subaru."

"R-really!? You could tell?"

"I've lived around Twilight ever since I was a hatchling. Trust me, I can tell." Spike glanced over his shoulder to peer at Scootaloo. "You'll be fine, unlike a certain grumpy, hot-headed pegasus who will remain nameless!"

"Oh, go choke on a diamond." Scootaloo fluffed her wings as she snorted. "You got the stink-eye too, remember?"

"Is she always like that?" Teana peered over at Scootaloo.

Spike shrugged. "Eh, she's a little prickly and defensive, but once you get used to her she's alright…"

"Sounds like someone else I know." Subaru smirked as Teana glared at her. She could almost see the vein throbbing on Teana's forehead. "Of course, Tea isn't quite as cute as-"

"Oh, you did not just say that, Subaru! Come here you!" Teana lunged, quickly pulling Subaru into a headlock and grinding her knuckles into her scalp.

"Gah! Hehe! Tea!" Subaru squirmed, laughing as she grabbed onto Teana's arm as the other girl noogied her. "Tea, leggo! Eek!"

"Not until you take that back, you big, dumb-"

"Hey!"

Subaru paused, as did Teana. Scootaloo was glaring at the two of them. She quickly trotted towards them, pushing Spike out of the way as she did so. When she got close she reared up, setting her hooves on the Teana's arm-rests before glaring at her.

"Let. Her. Go." Her wings bristled, and her eyes were hard. "Right now."

Dumbfounded, Teana blinked and then slowly unlooped her arm from around Subaru's neck. "Alright, there. Happy?"

Scootaloo nodded curtly and then looked to Subaru. "You alright?"

"Uh… yeah. We get into fights like this all the time. Not like it's a big deal or anything. Heck, it didn't even hurt. See?" Subaru gently tapped her knuckles on her head. "Hard head. If anything Tea probably hurt her knuckles." Subaru tried to laugh, though it quickly trailed off as Scootaloo kept staring at her.

Scootaloo didn't say anything. She simply drew back, putting a hoof to her eye before pointing at Teana as if to say 'I'm watching you' before trotting off.

"Sheesh," Teana muttered softly under her breath as she looked at Spike, talking softly. "What the hell's her problem? We were just rough-housing…"

"Um…" Spike ran his hand over one of his head spines. "I'm not sure if I should say. Let's just say she's a bit… sensitive about stuff like that."

"No kidding," Teana replied, glancing over at Scootaloo.

Subaru started to speak when the door to the briefing room hissed open. She rose to her feet along with Teana as Twilight and Griffith walked in, the former carrying a sheaf of papers in her magical grip, the latter carrying a data pad under his arm.

"Alright everyone," Twilight began with a hint of good cheer to her voice as she ruffled her papers, "since you're all here, it would be best if we got started. Captain Harlaown's attending to other business right now, but he should be joining us shortly."

"Now, we've tabulated your scores based on your individual performance during the exam." Griffith tapped on his pad as he spoke. "The two of us were quite impressed. I'm happy to report that all four of you passed the exam."

Subaru resisted the urge to fist pump.

"I've taken the liberty of preparing grading sheets for everyone," Twilight said, separating the sheaf into smaller piles as she walked to the group. "These include the exam rubric, result scores, analysis, and comments from me and Warrant Officer Lowran. Digital versions will be sent to your Devices once Captain Harlaown completes his additions."

Subaru reached up and took the sheets of paper in her hand, quickly thumbing through them.

"Now," Griffith spoke after a few minutes of paper-rustling, "are there any questions?"

Subaru's hand shot up.

"Yes, Private Nakajima?"

"Um… Special Instructor Sparkle, you're not upset that I copied your spell?"

Twilight laughed softly, causing Subaru to blush. "Not at all. Actually, I was quite surprised you adapted my Divine Buster to your style of magic. You're a Modern Belkan practitioner, correct?" She smiled as Subaru nodded. "I'd actually like to hear about how you modified it. From what I saw, you replaced the initial mana trigger with a physical impact and loosened the focus on the primary firing ring, correct?"

Subaru swallowed. "Um… yes, mostly. I had to compensate because my magic isn't as strong as yours. My Buster's range is only about fifty feet… sixty if I dump a full set of Cartridges…"

"Ahem."

Subaru paused at the loud, noticeable cough. She turned, and then quickly snapped to a salute as Chrono walked into the room.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important, Twilight."

"Nothing that can't wait, Chrono. You're just in time."

"Excellent." Chrono turned to the group, tucking his hand into his pants' pocket as he smiled. "If I could have everyone's attention, there's something quite important I'd like to discuss with all of you…"

* * *

"RIOT Force?"

Chrono nodded to Spike's query. "Correct. Its proper name is Resolution Instructional Operations Task Force. It's a joint venture between the Equestrian government, the Saint Church, and the Bureau's Military Instruction division, and I want all four of you to be a part of it."

"I get that… but man, who came up with that name?"

Chrono chuckled. "I don't pick the names out, Spike. You'll have to take it up with the head office for that." He glanced over at Teana as she raised her hand. "Yes, Private Lanster?"

"Pardon me for asking Sir, but why us? I mean, this sounds like an elite unit, something you'd want the best and the brightest for…"

"Normally, yes. However, RIOT Force is technically a training division. Its stated goal is to examine, nurture and teach individuals with unique skill sets, talents and backgrounds. Specifically, we're looking for individuals who don't necessarily fall in with the Bureau's standard training models, which includes many Equestrians."

"Technically, Equestria has already worked with the Bureau on a few occasions, though not to any extensive capacity," Twilight supplied. "However, this will be the first official organization involving mages from both the Bureau and Equestria."

"Ooh!" Subaru's hand shot up. "Does this have to do with the JEMM Resolution?"

Chrono nodded. "Gold star to Private Nakajima. Yes, the Joint Equestrian-Mid Childa Military Resolution is one of the reasons why we're able to officially form this unit. You can thank Princess Luna for that.

"Now don't misunderstand, this isn't going to be easy." Chrono smiled slightly as he looked at the four. "We'll be demanding quite a lot from you. In addition to the rigorous training schedule, you'll be assigned to low risk missions just as you would be if you were in an advanced training program like ATIC or Bureau Enforcement Training. However, you'll be learning from and mentored by teachers like Special Instructor Sparkle," he smirked as he saw Subaru's eyes light up, "and upon completion, you'll likely qualify for promotion in your respective organizations… as well as special programs like BET." He saw Teana's eyes get a bit wider as well.

"But that's for you to decide," Chrono shrugged. "Now, I'm not expecting an immediate response. Give it some thought and let me know your decision by the end of the week. That should cover things for now." Chrono glanced over at Twilight. "I'll send you my input later today. Right now, I need to borrow Griffith for a bit. I'm assuming the debrief is finished?"

"Well, for the most part… though I need to see Scootaloo and Spike in private for a little chat." The unicorn glanced over to the two Equestrians. "But aside from that, I think we're done. Do you agree, Griffith?"

Griffith nodded, turning back to the four candidates. "Privates Lanster and Nakajima, you're free to go. Scootaloo and Spike, you're to stay here with Special Instructor Sparkle."

Chrono could almost hear Spike's grumbling as he and Griffith walked out of the room. The two made their way down the hall towards the elevator blocks in relative silence, at least until they got into the elevator and the doors closed.

"What do you think, Griffith? Think they'll bite?"

"Privates Lanster and Nakajima are likely to say yes," Griffith replied, removing his glasses and cleaning them on his tunic sleeve. "I'm not sure about the other two, but if Twilight believes they're going to join, then I trust her opinion."

"Good. By the way, you're not going to believe this. Gais is giving us Long Arch."

Griffith blinked, quickly replacing his glasses. "Long Arch? You're certain?"

Chrono nodded with a smirk.

"I must say, that's quite a coup. The facilities there just got updated too… I imagine that must irk the Lieutenant General to no end."

"Griffith," Chrono said with mock surprise, "I'm shocked you'd think so poorly of your superior officer like that."

Griffith rolled his eyes, causing Chrono to chuckle, just before he straightened his tie. "I'm going to need you to draft a short-list of personnel for the base. Support staff, communications, transport, the works. Think you can manage that?"

"I'd be a poor executive officer if I couldn't. I'll have a starting pool ready and on your desk by tomorrow."

"Good. I need to head down and take care of some business, so I'll leave you to it."

* * *

"Can you believe this, Tea? This is the sort of opportunity that only comes once in a lifetime! Oh my gosh, I…"

The drink machine let out a series of clunks as the cans fell into the receptacle. Teana reached in, absent-mindedly pulling out a can of apple juice and a can of iced coffee as she listened to Subaru chatter away.

_And as usual, she's going a mile a minute,_ Teana thought to herself as she turned. A bit of wind whistled over the elevated courtyard they were in, the scent of the freshly-trimmed grass Subaru was sitting on stirring slightly. _Though I admit, I'm surprised she managed to keep her excitement contained until we were alone._

"Hey Subaru, catch." Teana gently tossed the can of coffee to her.

Subaru reached up, catching it easily. "Thanks Tea. I'll pay you back later, alright?"

"Don't bother." Teana took a seat beside Subaru, popping the tab on her drink and taking a sip. "I think I can handle being a little short… hey!" She frowned as she watched Subaru chug her drink. "At least try to enjoy it… "

"Ahh…" Subaru exhaled loudly as she lowered the can. "Sorry, just thirsty. So come on Tea, aren't you excited?"

"About this whole RIOT Force thing?" Teana glanced at her own can, pulling her knees against her chest as she swirled the can's contents. "I dunno. I mean, it does sound like a great opportunity, but…"

"But?" Subaru tilted her head slightly, looking almost like a confused puppy.

"You heard what Captain Harlaown said. They're looking for people who are special…" She took a swallow of her juice and grimaced. "You know, the unique and gifted. I really don't think that applies to someone like me. I mean, my scores are good, and I'm skilled at shooting and illusion magic, but…"

"Hmmmm?"

Teana blinked, glancing over to Subaru. The other girl had an almost cat-like smirk on her face. "What? Don't smile like that at me, it's creepy."

"I know what this is," Subaru grinned as she spoke in a playful, sing-song like voice.

"What?"

"You're thinking about joining, aren't you?"

Teana snorted. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I know you Tea. You always try to talk yourself out of stuff like this. I keep telling you not to be so cautious."

"And as usual, you try to drag me along, kicking and screaming." Tea emptied her can and sighed. "You're always like this. I swear, sometimes I feel like I'm leashed to a giant puppy. A giant, rollerblade-wearing puppy."

Subaru giggled. "Yup! But come on Tea, this is a golden opportunity!"

Teana sighed, resting her chin against her knees. _She has a point… this would be a great opportunity for me. If I could get Captain Chrono Harlaown of all people to mentor me, I'd be a shoo-in to be an Enforcer. Even if he's not active in the field anymore, he'd be a godsend to my career._

_But…_ her fingers clenched slightly around her can of juice,_ I'd be training under ponies…I guess I could stomach it, but after what happened with my brother…_

"Tea?"

"Hrm?" Teana glanced up at Subaru.

"You… are planning on joining, right?" Subaru seemed a bit more serious now, a small frown on her lips. "Remember, you promised…"

"…that we'd look out for each other, no matter what." Tea finished Subaru's sentence, shaking her head. "Like I'd forget something like that." She paused, frowning as Subaru gave her an almost puppy-dog like stare. "Ugh! Fine. As usual, I'll let you pull me along. Someone's got to keep an eye on you after all, so it might as well be me."

Subaru's frown melted away as she hugged Teana tightly. "Yay! I knew you'd come around!"

"Gah! Subaru!"

"Just imagine!" Subaru pressed her cheek against hers, sweeping an arm before Teana. "Imagine the two of us: you an elite Enforcer, me an Ace like Twilight Sparkle, just like we planned!"

"Subaru, I can't breathe!"

"Eep! Sorry!" Subaru let go quickly, allowing Teana to gasp for breath.

* * *

"Ugh… I'm glad that's over," Spike groaned, rubbing his temples as he walked alongside Scootaloo. The pair garnered more than a few curious stares as they made their way through the hall.

"You and me both," Scootaloo huffed as she trotted along. "I never thought she'd finish. I mean, I get it… I screwed up. I'd like to move on."

"You didn't exactly help much when you rolled your eyes at her." Spike shook his head as Scootaloo flicked her tail at him.

"I already apologized to you, what more did she want?"

"Scootaloo…"

"What?" Scootaloo glanced back at Spike as the dragon frowned at her.

"Look," he said calmly, "I get that things haven't exactly been good for you recently. From what I heard from Twilight, it sounded pretty rough. I'm sorry for the stuff you went through, but taking it out on the people trying to help you really isn't going to work. It's definitely not going to win you any points with Chrono, that's for sure."

Scootaloo looked at him for a moment before letting out a huff, puffing out her cheeks as she did so. "Yeah, I guess you're right…"

"Have you, you know… talked to anypony about it?" Spike tilted his head.

"Yeah. Fate," Scootaloo paused, then corrected herself, "er, I mean _Captain Testarossa-Sparkle_ sent me to a counselor. Didn't help much though. Look, if I promise to work on it, will you leave me alone?"

Spike shrugged. "If you'll actually work on it, yeah."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. This is a fresh start Scootaloo, just like Twilight said. Make the best of it. Who knows, you might actually end up making some friends."

"Yeah, friends." Scootaloo glanced away with a sigh.

Spike sighed, scratching at one ear-frill. "I'm assuming you're still joining the unit."

"I don't have much choice in the matter," Scootaloo replied as they approached the elevator. She reached up, pressing the call button with one hoof. "It's either this or back to the Guard, and I don't plan on going back there right now. What about you?"

Spike shrugged. "I talked it over with Zafira before we came here. He agreed this was the best way for me to get stronger. If I'm going to be a proper Knight for her, I'm going to have to expose myself to a lot of new stuff."

"For her?" Scootaloo blinked as Spike stepped into the elevator ahead of her.

"Yeah," Spike said softly. "You're not the only one who's had problems, Scootaloo…"

Scootaloo didn't reply as she stepped inside, the elevator doors chiming before they shut.

* * *

There was a chime as the elevator doors opened for Chrono, allowing him to step out and into the Central lobby. He stepped out onto the floor, his shoes clicking on the polished white tiles as he walked. Bureau personnel went about their business around him, paying little mind to him as he paused for a moment, looking around.

_Now, where the blazes are they? If they're late, I'm going to…._

"Chrono!"

Chrono paused as a familiar voice called out to him, quickly turning towards the source. The speaker was a young man only a few years his junior. He was about his height, with thick, sandy-blonde hair that was tied back in a slim, waist-length pony tail. His eyes behind his round glasses were bright and green, and his skin was slightly tanned. He was wearing a dark olive suit with a cream colored shirt underneath it. A coin-sized, oval-shaped emerald rested against his chest atop his bolero tie.

"Yuuno! Good to see you." Chrono extended his good hand, which Yuuno quickly clasped.

"Good to see you too," Yuuno replied, pulling Chrono into a quick hug before letting go. "It's been a while."

"Six months, give or take," Chrono replied, glancing over Yuuno's shoulder. "Where's Fate? I thought she'd be with you."

"She's waiting outside. We just got here, so I figured I'd come get you."

"Well, you got me. I see you're still letting your hair grow out, ferret boy," Chrono teased, reaching over and flicking Yuuno's pony-tail as they walked. "If you let it get any longer, someone might mistake it for a leash."

"How kind of you to keep an _eye_ on my appearance, Captain Harlaown," Yuuno shot back with a smirk. "It's rather _handy_ to have someone like you around."

"Oh sure, make fun of the cripple. Real smart. I could have you arrested, you know."

"For what, taunting with intent to annoy? Good luck getting the charges to stick."

Chrono chuckled softly. "You know, you weren't always this snappy on the comebacks."

Yuuno shrugged in reply. "Comes with the territory. Sarcasm runs in Twilight's family, and I learn fast. Speaking of which, I thought Twilight would be down here by now."

"She's probably just running behind. She had to have a chat with Scootaloo and Spike."

"Did they pass?"

"Mostly."

"Hrm. One second, I'll check in on her." Yuuno glanced downward quickly. "Oculus? Could you contact Twilight Sparkle?"

**"YES, SIR,"** the emerald on Yuuno's tie chimed as it replied.

"Well, that's new." Chrono replied. "When'd you get a Device?"

"It was Twilight's Hearth's Warming gift to me. It's nothing extraordinary, but it's got a basic AI and a pretty good amount of processing power to it."

"Equestrian-made?"

"Mhmm. Even the gem's native. Twilight built it herself."

"Might want to keep an eye on it then," Chrono replied. "Someone might try to walk off with it and dissect it…"

Yuuno nodded as a small holographic window popped up in front of him, Twilight's face filling it. "Yuuno! Oh my gosh, I completely forgot that you two were coming here!"

"Hey, it's alright Twilight," Yuuno smiled. "We weren't here long. Where are you?"

"I was just dropping some things off real quick. I'll be right down! Don't go anywhere! Seriously, don't even move!"

"Hey, don't-" Yuuno began as the window winked out, then let out a sigh, "rush…"

"Heh, looks like she's eager to see you. Are you two still living together?"

"Yeah."

"Ooh, scandal," Chrono smirked, causing Yuuno to roll his eyes and sigh in exasperation.

"It's just for convenience, since we both work at RETA. Heck, we have separate bedrooms. And yes, I'm fully aware of the rumors, thank you. Our relationship is strictly platonic."

Chrono shrugged and glanced back as the elevator doors opened, Twilight quickly rushing out, glancing around quickly before galloping over to them. "Sorry I'm late. I would have teleported down here, but with all the wards this place has it wouldn't be safe."

"Wise decision," Yuuno replied as he crouched down. Twilight reared up to meet him, the two sharing a quick hug before Yuuno let go. "So, who's up for lunch?"

"There's this place a few miles south of here that does really nice vegetarian cuisine," Twilight suggested as she began to trot off towards the doors. "Chrono and I ate there last night…"

"Well, we'll have to ask Fate," Chrono noted, following Twilight and Yuuno out of the doors.

Just down the steps leading up to the entrance stood another pony. She was tall and slender, almost model-like in proportions with a smooth, slim muzzle. Her coat was a pale pastel yellow, and a long, fluted horn protruded from her brow between her brilliant ruby red eyes. She was wearing an Equestrian military uniform: a black uniform jacket with violet and gold patches on the shoulders buttoned over a white shirt and a black tie. A Captain's rank badge decorated the collar, the golden double vertical bars glinting in the light. Her thick, flowing mane was mostly tucked under a black beret, though the tips of her bangs poked out from under the brim. The hat bore a patch shaped like a heraldic badge; a shield bearing a golden waxing crescent moon with a single wing on a field of purple. Her tail was braided and so long it brushed the ground, the thick hair glittering like spun gold in the sunlight. Her flanks, as was normal for a pony, bore a symbol; three thin white-yellow lightning bolts joined together at the tip like an upward-pointing arrow

"Fate!" Twilight shouted as she galloped over to her younger sister. Fate smiled, quickly embracing the purple mare. Despite being younger than Twilight, Fate was taller than her by a few inches.

"It's good to see you Twilight," Fate nuzzled her mane gently before breaking the hug. "How did the exam go?"

"It went fine. I'll tell you more about it over lunch. I don't know about you, but I'm starving…"

"Captain Testarossa-Sparkle," Chrono nodded politely as he approached.

"Captain Harlaown," Fate replied, inclining her head in return.

"Now, now," Twilight chuckled. "There's no need to be formal. We're all friends, after all."

"I suppose you're right," Fate replied with a small smile, looking up at Chrono.

"Then as a friend, let me say that the uniform looks good on you, Fate." Chrono chuckled as Fate blushed. "You know, I think this is the first time I've seen you in a proper uniform. I'm used to seeing you in your Barrier Jacket. Let me guess, it's mostly based off the Wonderbolts outfit?"

Fate nodded. "Princess Luna wanted it to be similar, yes. Since I'm the leader of the Shadowbolts, it's fitting that I be in proper uniform while visiting."

"That's a name I haven't heard in a while," Chrono replied. "How's that been working out?"

"Rough. But we can discuss it at length over lunch." Fate turned to Yuuno. "Yuuno, could you go get the van?"

Chrono blinked. "You know how to drive, Yuuno?"

Yuuno smirked. "I am a man of many talents, Chrono."

"You'd have to be. Tell me, can your little paws reach the pedals?"

"About as well as you can see through a pair of binoculars."

"Boys," Twilight groaned, "please, contain yourselves."

* * *

"…and that's the situation so far," Chrono concluded. "Once we've got the staff arranged, everything else should be just paperwork and waiting. At most, we'll have to wait a month or two before RIOT Force is officially in business at Long Arch."

"I see," Fate replied, the mare's legs tucked beneath her as she sat in the seat across from him and Twilight. "That's good to hear."

Chrono nodded politely to the waiter as he brought out the salads, unfolding the napkin one-handed before settling it into his lap. "How about you, Fate? It's been six months since I visited Equestria. How're things with the Royal Guard?"

Fate sighed as she poked a bit of carrot. "Unpleasant. There's been a good deal of push-back in the ranks against Princess Luna's reforms."

"Really? I'd have thought that the Guard wouldn't be so resistant to change after what happened in Manehattan six years ago. Last time I was there, things seemed to be going well."

"Oh, don't misunderstand, there have been changes," Fate replied. "There's been a slow integration of Devices into Guard training thanks to Twilight's research…"

"Oh!" Twilight's eyes lit up. "Don't forget the new Device Meistership program we've been working on. There's this Earth Pony named Agate that's showing real promise at…" Twilight paused as Fate frowned at her. "Eh-heh… sorry. Please, continue."

"Thank you. There's also some bright young officers that are taking a few cues from Bureau tactical doctrines. However, this trouble's more recent."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Princess Luna's been working to include mares in the Guard, not to mention revamping the physical requirements for qualification."

"Seriously? They're making a scene over something like that?"

"The Royal Guard's been seen as a 'stallion-only' institution for a long time" Twilight muttered around a bit of lettuce. "Back before the Princesses, the military wasn't gender segregated. Everypony took the field in conflicts between tribes or nobility. It wasn't until much later that the ideal of the 'martial stallion' became particularly romanticized. You know, the big strapping destrier clad in shining armor that saves the noblemare, the proud pegasus general that defeats the superior army, the clever unicorn knight that single-hoofedly slays the dragon and all that other Classical era nonsense. All of that got revived during the Interregnum and the Early Solar Monarchy when Celestia formally reestablished the Royal Guard. You know, recruitment propaganda."

"And because of it, there's a lot of entrenched prejudice in the Guard's culture, both towards mares and towards those who don't meet the physical ideal." Fate sighed. "The older officers don't seem to have issues with Princess Luna's changes… or if they do, they're keeping their opinions to themselves. The bigger problem is the… what's the term Princess Luna used? Oh yes, 'ground-dragging young imbeciles' in the lower ranks."

"Ground-dragging?" Chrono arched an eyebrow.

"It's an archaic derogatory term," Twilight explained, "referring to stallions that are overly-expressive of their machismo. Because… you know…"

"Ah. Right. Got it."

Fate shook her head before continuing. "When Princess Luna first made the announcement, there were… some in the ranks that took issue with it. They actually came before the Night Court to present their grievances."

"Wait, they actually pitched a fit about it _in front of Princess Luna?_ And they thought that was a _good idea?_"

"It probably seemed so at the time." Fate sipped her drink. "Then Teacher put her hoof down. The polite ones were allowed to resign. The others, well…"

"You could hear the dismissals from across Canterlot," Yuuno smirked, gesturing with his fork.

"Of course, that only got rid of the loudest objectors. There's still a bunch of ponies that aren't happy about it. A lot of them are from families who've had generations of ancestors in the Guard, or joined because they bought into the cultural mythology. After all, what stallion wouldn't want to be in the service of the Princesses?"

"And let me guess," Chrono grumbled, "since Luna's been messing with their boys-only club, they're taking it out on those lower on the ladder?"

Fate nodded. "There's been problems with hazing and bullying in the ranks. Most of it is in the Guard proper; I'm capable of cracking down on anypony in the Shadowbolts and the Wonderbolts, being an aerobatics team, are already integrated."

"Plus I don't see anyone trying to mess with you or Rainbow Dash."

"Oh no. I still catch flak from time to time, mostly from outside my unit. It's nothing serious or direct: rumors, innuendo, unpleasant and distasteful comments that I hear about second-hoof, things like that. Nothing strictly against the regulations, and nothing that can be traced back to a single pony." Fate shook her head. "I can only imagine what it's like for the new recruits… particularly ones brought in because of the reforms."

"I don't," Twilight sighed, shaking her head. "I've heard about it first-hoof. It's not pretty."

Fate nodded. "We do what we can to keep an eye on things, but we can't be everywhere all at once. Sometimes, incidents slip between the cracks."

Yuuno coughed softly. "Maybe we should move on to something a bit lighter?"

"Yeah," Twilight replied, then perked up. "Oh! Yuuno! I completely forgot to ask you, but how're my nieces?"

"That's right." Chrono grinned, "I forgot you were playing babysitter. How does it feel to be a chew-toy to the Crystal Empire's baby goddesses?"

Yuuno blushed. "I'm not a baby-sitter, I'm a tutor. Arf 's the baby-sitter most of the time."

"Fine. Now spill. How are the little fillies?"

"Exhausting." Yuuno chuckled before he took a large bite of his salad, chewing for a few moments and swallowing before continuing. "Fiora is a sweet little filly, but a little clingy. Letta, however, takes after her father a bit too much. I swear, that filly has less fear in her than Pinkie Pie does. By the way," Yuuno pointed his fork at Twilight accusatorially, "they keep wondering when Auntie Twiley's going to visit."

Twilight blushed. "Don't remind me… I keep meaning to go up and see them, but between my work at the Academy and my research it's tough to get away. I'm lucky I can make a weekend trip down to Ponyville every so often. At least they have their 'Uncle Ferret' to keep an eye on them."

"Uncle Ferret?" Chrono broke out into a broad grin as Fate giggled softly.

"You just had to hand that to him, didn't you Twilight?" Yuuno muttered darkly.

Chrono's grin got wider. "No, no, I think it's adorable. Amy's going to love this. You've been officially adopted into the Sparkle Family, 'Uncle Ferret.'"

Chrono let out a grunt as Twilight poked him in the ribs with a hoof. "Okay, okay, no more teasing, I promise."

"Good," Twilight snorted.

"At least they won't want for anything," Fate noted as Chrono gently rubbed his ribs where Twilight prodded him. "Do you know how much revenue the Empire makes off the crystal trade between itself and Mid'?"

"Trust me, I know," Chrono sighed. "There's been a lot of uproar amongst some of the crystal manufacturers the Bureau has contracts with. Given how mana-rich Equestria is, it's no surprise that the gems we import are highly suited for Device cores. And that goes double for Imperial Crystals. I don't know what it is about the Crystal Empire, but the fact they can produce completely flawless, mana-infused jewels has a lot of very rich people pissed off."

"I'm pretty sure Princess Celestia realizes that," Twilight replied. "That's why there's such a tight control on the crystal trade. Of course, that comes with its own set of problems…"

Twilight blinked as she heard a soft chime. Chrono sighed, reaching into his pocket and withdrew a smooth black metal card. "Sorry, let me check this. S4U, show message."

**"YES, BOSS."** The Device's core glowed as a small hologram filled with text popped up before him.

"What is it?" Yuuno peeked at the message.

"Just a notification. The two other candidates for the unit will be coming in by train in about an hour."

"That's six in total, right?" Fate glanced over to Chrono as he nodded.

"Funny, you told me a lot about Teana and Subaru," Twilight frowned, "but I don't know anything about these other two…"

"You'll meet them soon enough Twilight." Chrono tucked S4U back into his pocket as the waiter quickly approached with a laden tray. "And there's our lunch. Dig in everyone."

* * *

"Hrm…they should be here by now."

Twilight glanced up at Chrono as the two of them walked towards the train station. There was a soft susurrus of background chatter that complemented the soft rumble of trains arriving and departing and the noise of electronics and the PA system. A few people glanced and stared in her direction, but she really didn't pay them much mind. She was used to it by now. Yuuno and Fate hung back behind them slightly, the two of them quietly chatting amongst themselves.

"So," Twilight said idly, "what's so special about these two candidates that you have to meet with them personally?"

"You'll see."

Twilight grimaced. "Chrono, I don't want to seem rude, but all this enigmatic behavior isn't really inspiring a lot of confidence in me. What're you hiding?"

"Like I said, you'll see." Chrono paused, then pointed. "Ah! Here they come now."

Twilight's eyes followed Chrono's finger to the escalators as a young man made his way down. He couldn't have been more than ten years old, though he was a bit tall for his age. His messy hair was a bright cherry red, and his eyes were a dark blue-gray color. He was dressed in a bright blue shirt, khakis and tennis shoes, and was carrying a large duffle bag across one shoulder.

"Erio!" Chrono raised his arm and waved. "Over here!"

The boy blinked, then smiled as he jogged over towards Chrono. He quickly came to a halt, setting his bag down and saluting sharply. "Private Third Class Erio Mondial reporting for duty, Sir."

Chrono returned the salute quickly, then smiled and reached over and fluffed Erio's hair. "At ease Erio. I'm off the clock right now."

"S-sorry, Sir." Erio paused, then quickly saluted Twilight. "Special Instructor Sparkle, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. I've heard a lot about you, ma'am."

"Um… thank you. At ease," she replied, feeling a little dumbstruck.

"Erio," Chrono looked back towards the escalator, "where's Caro? Shouldn't she be with you?"

"What?" Erio quickly turned, looking around quickly. "Oh no…she was right behind me just a second ago. Caro! CARO! Where are you?!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm here!"

Twilight frowned as a hurried looking figure began stumbling down the escalator. Unlike Erio, her appearance was a bit odd. She was wearing an oversized white hooded cloak decorated with an alternating red and yellow triangle pattern along the hems. The dress she wore underneath was dark brown, with wide pink sleeves and an ankle-length skirt, all of which bore the same triangular pattern along the hems. Though she wasn't the best judge of clothes, Twilight was almost certain they were hand-made. The hood of her cloak flipped back as she struggled with the large duffle she was carrying, revealing her light tan skin and a thick head of bright, almost florescent pink hair, the large bangs framing her big blue eyes.

Erio rushed over to her as she stumbled at the end of the escalator, quickly catching her and steadying her. Compared to Erio, Caro was quite small; Twilight was easily taller than her by a few inches. Caro blushed, then quickly waddled over to Chrono and Twilight before slowly setting her bag down. "I'm so sorry," Caro panted out. "There was a big crowd, and I got pulled along."

"It's okay," Erio replied. "I guess I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry Caro."

Caro nodded, then looked up to Chrono and quickly stepped over, hugging his waist gently. Chrono smiled, patting her on the head with an almost fatherly touch.

"So, I see you two made it alright," Chrono said, ignoring Twilight's look of shock. "Did you have any problems?"

"No, Sir," Erio replied. "Everything went according to schedule."

"Good. I'm guessing Amy was glad to see you two head off safely."

"Yes, Sir. She sends her regards."

"Good." Chrono glanced down. "Caro, maybe you should introduce yourself to Twilight Sparkle?"

Caro let out a squeak, then quickly pulled back and saluted. "S-sorry. Private Third Class Caro Ru Lushe, reporting, ma'am!"

"It's nice to meet you as well," Twilight replied absent-mindedly before looking over to Chrono, her eyes narrowing. Chrono caught her look.

_Chrono,_ she snapped telepathically, _a word in private. Now._

Chrono sighed softly, looking down to the two ten-year-olds. "Erio, Caro," he said gently, "why don't you introduce yourselves to Captain Testarossa-Sparkle and Mr. Scrya? I have to speak to Special Instructor Sparkle for a moment alone."

The two kids nodded, quickly stepping around Chrono and walking over to the other two. Chrono gestured and began walking, Twilight quickly trotting after him. They stopped a few dozen feet away, ducking behind one of the lobby's pillars.

"Chrono, what in Celestia's name are you _thinking_?!" Twilight's voice came out in an angry hiss, though she did her best to keep the volume down.

"And now you know why I didn't tell you right away," Chrono replied just as quietly. "I knew you'd make a big deal out of it."

"Of course I'd make a big deal about this, you _idiot!_ They're kids! They're barely older than Yuuno was when I first met him! And they're going to be in RIOT Force?!"

"Yes."

Twilight shook her head. "I don't believe this. I don't believe _you._ This isn't like the others Chrono; they're all of age. Even Spike's old enough to be considered an adult by Equestrian standards. But those two? They should be with their parents right now, not in the military!"

Chrono's lips pulled back into a neutral frown. "Twilight, there's a good reason why they're here."

"Oh really? Then let's hear it." Twilight glared up at him, her ears pulled back and tail swishing.

Chrono exhaled slowly. "They're Special Care cases. They don't have anywhere else to go."

Twilight paused. Special Care was the Bureau's last resort option for young mages with nowhere else to go. In addition to serving as a place for kids without family or a safe place to live, it served a sort of 'protective custody' for those with dangerous or uncontrolled powers. And given their presence, Twilight guessed Erio and Caro fell into the latter category.

Still, throwing them into a military unit?

"And you're… _fine_ with that?" Twilight took a seat on the ground, looking up at him.

"I am. They asked to join, Twilight."

"They asked you? Why? It's not…" Twilight paused mid-sentence, her eyes widening as realization bloomed like a flower in her head. "You're their guardian, aren't you?"

Chrono nodded solemnly. "Someone had to take them in and keep them safe. They're part of the reason why RIOT Force's stated goal is to foster unique talents. And if anyone needs that, they do."

"Are you sure this is the best option, though? Do you really want to throw children into something like this?"

"What do you want me to do, Twilight?" Chrono's voice came out in a low growl. "Have them locked up? Have their magic sealed away? Because we've already tried every other option. They need this sort of training. I'd think you, of all ponies, should understand what it's like to be at the mercy of powers you can't control."

"What?! How did you-"

"Your parents told me about what happened during your exam when you were a filly."

Twilight glared up at him. "That's a low blow, Chrono…" She shook her head and took a seat on the ground. "But you're right, I do understand. I just don't like the idea of children being used as weapons." She glanced around the pillar, looking in Fate's direction. "Children that young shouldn't be fighting."

"I know, but this is the life they've chosen." Chrono exhaled. "This isn't Equestria, Twilight. It doesn't matter how old they are; in the eyes of the Bureau, they're not children. They're mages, with all the baggage that comes with it."

Twilight shook her head. In Equestria, magic was commonplace; everypony was magical in one way or another. But for humans magic was a comparatively rare talent, alternately prized and feared for its power. The Bureau had to take steps to keep the peace and safeguard its citizens. And yet, despite knowing this, she still found it hard to accept.

"Alright," Twilight conceded. "I don't really like it Chrono, but I understand. I just wish…" She paused, letting out a soft sigh. "I just wish this wasn't the case."

"I'm not particularly happy about it myself, Twilight," Chrono replied. "For what it's worth, though, I wouldn't trust just anyone to teach these kids. It's why I picked you."

"Way to take the pressure off me," Twilight deadpanned.

"Hey, you knew the job was going to be tough when you took it. Besides, it's not like it won't be rewarding in its own way."

Twilight began to respond as something landed on her head, causing her neck to tilt downward as her eyes went wide.

"What the hay?!" She rolled her eyes upward, only to have… something stare her right in the eyes and hiss.

"GAAAH!" Twilight flailed as the creature flew off her head, causing her to land on her back. The creature hovered above her, looking at her curiously.

It was about the size of a large rooster, but that was where the comparison fell apart. Its head was wedge-shaped and saurian, with solid red eyes, back-swept horns over a pair of earholes and a large, ring-pierced rhinoceros horn that protruded upwards from the tip of its snout. Its mouth was wide, its lips having odd, square serrations like the edges of a jigsaw puzzle. Its body was mostly silvery white, with light blue scales covering its back and crest. Its front limbs were a pair of large wings that looked almost artificial, like someone had sculpted a pair of stylized bird wings but hadn't smoothed out the blunt serrations. Meanwhile, its rear limbs were slender and delicate looking, ending in blunt claws with a digitigrade stance. A short, stubby tail extended out behind its chubby body, flicking slowly as it hovered.

"Wha…wha… wha…" Twilight stammered, pointing a hoof at the creature.

"_Niid_ Friedrich! _Folaas!_"

Twilight blinked as Caro came running up past her and came to a stop. The girl put her hands on her hips as she looked up at the creature, huffing softly. The creature ducked its head slightly and let out a trill before fluttering over and landing on her shoulder.

Caro turned to Twilight and blushed. "I'm so sorry about that. Friedrich isn't usually like this. _Tinvaak hio krosis,_ Fried."

Friedrich let out a chirp and bowed its head.

"He says he's sorry he scared you," Caro supplied, pausing as Twilight rose to her feet.

"What… is he?" Twilight whispered in awe, her eyes focused on Friedrich

"Friedrich is… well, he's my summon, Miss Sparkle." Caro shifted nervously, hiding her hands in the sleeves of her dress. "He is the Soaring Silver Dragon, Friedrich."

"You're a _summoner?_ Oh my gosh!" Twilight leaned in, grinning as Caro took a step back in surprise. "I've always wanted to meet a proper summoner! It's one of the rarer branches of magic in the Mid-Childan system, so I haven't really had a chance to study it in practice. And you can summon dragons? That's amazing! Oh, this is so…" Twilight pulled back and coughed softly, regaining her composure with a sheepish grin. "Sorry. I guess I overwhelmed you there."

"You're… you're not frightened?" Caro seemed a little shocked by her eagerness.

"Frightened? No, no, no. Okay, I was a little surprised when your friend landed on my head, but that's because I didn't expect a dragon to land on my head. I've never seen a dragon like him before! This is fascinating! Amazing!" She paused as Caro blushed and pulled up her hood to hide her face. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to embarrass you…"

_And this is the OTHER reason I didn't give you the details until now._ Chrono's telepathic voice was amused.

_Hush, you,_ Twilight replied.

* * *

Fate shook her head slightly as she watched her sister's reaction to Caro.

"Is she always like that?"

Fate glanced over at Erio with a small smile. "Twilight? Yes, she is. My sister is always fascinated by new forms of magic, so I'd imagine she considers Caro to be quite a find."

Erio frowned slightly, tucking his hands into his pockets. "I just hope she's nice to her. Caro deserves to be treated well."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that," Yuuno replied. "Twilight may be a bit excitable, but she's probably one of the nicest ponies you'll meet."

Erio nodded. Fate turned to look at him, smiling gently. "It's been a while since we've seen each other, Erio."

"Yes it has, ma'am," Erio replied.

"I was wondering about that," Yuuno rubbed his chin curiously. "I haven't met either you or Caro, but you seem to know Fate…"

"Captain Fate was present when Captain Harlaown took me as his ward, Sir," Erio replied promptly.

"Oh?" Yuuno looked to Fate, eliciting a blush from the mare.

"Chrono requested my assistance because Erio and I share similar… backgrounds, so to speak," Fate explained before turning to Erio. "It seems you have your magic under better control now."

Erio nodded. "M-mostly, ma'am. I've been doing my best to work on it now that I live with Captain Harlaown and his family."

Yuuno frowned "It's odd. Why do you keep referring to Chrono by his title? I mean, he's your guardian, right?"

Erio nodded mutely.

"So…shouldn't you call him-"

Fate reached up and tapped Yuuno on the thigh to get his attention. She quickly shook her head when he glanced at her. _Don't ask Erio about that,_ she stated telepathically.

_Oh… sensitive subject?_ Yuuno swallowed.

_Very._

_Right. I'll keep that in mind._

"Call him what, Sir?" Erio's arms tensed slightly. Fate saw his pockets bulge slightly as the boy's fingers tightened into fists.

"…by… his first name?" Yuuno smiled weakly.

Erio seemed to relax a little. "No, Sir. Not unless he asks me to do so."

"Well, I'm looking forward to working with you, Erio." Fate said with a smile. "Hopefully we'll be in the same unit together, not to mention I'll be training you in RIOT Force. Won't that be nice?"

"Yes ma'am."

Fate nodded, looking up to Yuuno. "Yuuno, would you mind collecting the others? We should probably be on our way by now."

"Oh… uh, sure."

Fate nodded as Yuuno walked away, turning back to Erio. "You know," she said softly, "you don't have to refer to me as ma'am while we're off duty, Erio."

Erio nodded and blushed. "Sorry. Would you prefer I call you by name, ma'am?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright… Fate." Erio blushed. "I hope I live up to your expectations in training. I've been practicing those spells you showed me ever since you left. I think I've got them down, for the most part."

"Well, we'll have to see then, won't we? Ah, here they come."

* * *

Steam slowly drifted off the surface of the water as the tub filled up, a layer of soapy foam beginning to form as Twilight added the bubble bath mix. The sun had already set on Cranagan, and Twilight and Fate had returned to their hotel, leaving the boys to their own devices.

The hotel in question wasn't the fanciest place Twilight had stayed at before. However, it easily ranked up in the top ten. The bill for this suite was enough to make Twilight wince, even though she knew she could easily afford it.

_Of course, given the size of this bathtub, it's almost worth it._ She smirked at the thought. _Almost._

Twilight exhaled, levitating Raising Heart off her neck and setting her carefully atop a folded washcloth on the rim of the tub. She shook her mane out, running a hoof through it before carefully stepping into the tub. Her breath came out in a loud hiss at the heat, before she groaned and slowly sank down into the water.

_Scratch that. It is worth it…_

A gentle knock at the door broke Twilight out of her reverie. "Come in," she called over to the door.

The door slid open as Fate walked in. The mare had removed her uniform and her beret. Her thick mane flowed down the side of her neck, the tips gently brushing the floor as she walked. Her unbraided tail pooled behind her as she walked. "Hey Twilight… mind if I join you?"

"No, come on in. There's plenty of room in the tub, Fate." Twilight gestured, splashing the water gently as she did so.

Fate nodded and gingerly stepped into the tub, carefully placing her own Device beside Raising Heart as she did so. The golden mare let out a contented sigh as she settled into the water. Her mane and tail spread out around her across the top of the water, tickling gently against Twilight's side.

"Looks like somepony needs her mane and tail trimmed," Twilight teased as she turned off the water, eliciting a blush from Fate.

"I like keeping them long," Fate protested before she dipped her head below the surface of the water. She let out a breath when she re-surfaced, wiping the water from her eyes as she drew her wet mane back with a tug of her telekinesis. "I usually braid them up when I'm on duty, so it's not a problem."

"Mmm… true. And it looks good on you. Besides, I'm pretty sure Rarity would have a fit if she found out somepony cut your mane."

Fate blushed a bit brighter, ducking her head into the suds with a soft 'mmf.'

"Is she still pestering you about getting a special somepony?"

"Mhmm."

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, she does it to me too."

"I know," Fate said softly, shifting in the water so that she leaned against Twilight, "and it's not like I don't appreciate her concern. It's just, well…"

"Hey, if you find somepony, you'll find somepony. Don't let it worry you Fate." Twilight nuzzled her mane, slipping a foreleg around her neck. "At least you don't get the whole 'you're not getting any younger' lecture from her. Not everypony's looking for a soul-mate like she is."

"What about you and Yuuno, Twilight?" Fate glanced over at her.

"Eh, no…" Twilight shook her head. "Don't get me wrong, I adore Yuuno, but he's a bit young for my tastes. Besides, we talked it over, and we decided that we're both comfortable with our relationship staying where it is. What about you, Fate? Any stallions catch your eye?"

Fate's cheeks turned cherry red. "I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh?"

Fate nodded quickly.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm your big sister, remember? You can tell me anything."

"Promise not to tell anypony?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," Twilight recited, miming the actions as best she could.

"Including Rarity?"

"Especially Rarity."

Fate started to speak when Raising Heart chimed softly. **"MASTER,"** the Device said calmly, **"INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM TRANSDIMENSIONAL LINE SIX."**

"And that would be the girls," Twilight smirked. "I swear, it's like they plan this. Raising Heart, what's the transmission lag right now?"

** "WITHIN TOLERABLE LIMITS, MASTER. SHALL I OPEN CHANNEL?"**

Twilight glanced at Fate. The golden mare shrugged. "Go ahead Raising Heart. Open the channel."

The spherical gem chimed as a semicircle of five glowing windows popped into existence before Twilight. She nodded, quickly scanning over the holographic panes. "Can everypony hear me?"

"I read you loud and clear, Twilight." Rainbow Dash's face appeared on the far right window, the Daring Do poster visible above her bed's headboard as she laid back.

"Um… yes, I'm here." Fluttershy popped up next to Rainbow. She glanced off to the side quickly. "Oops! Just a second. Oh Angel, not again…"

"Right here, darling." Rarity appeared in the center pane, Carousel Boutique's walls in the backdrop. "Oh my! Hello Fate!"

"Ooh! Fate's there!" Pinkie Pie peered through the fourth window, grinning widely as she glanced away. "Pumpkin! Pound! Say hi to Twilight and Fate!"

"Hi," came a pair of younger voices from off-screen.

"Hi you two!" Twilight smiled, then glanced over to the far left pane. "Uh, looks like AJ's having problems. Applejack, can you hear me?"

"Consarn it… yeah, ah can hear ya, but I cain't see ya! How're you supposed to turn the visualizer thingy on… Applebloom, mind givin' me some help here?"

"Oh for tha love of… hold on." There was a soft beeping noise, right before Applebloom and Applejack's faces appeared in view. "There, yah see? Yah just need to hit the button that looks like ah camera, then hit the green button."

"Ah thought ah did. Thanks 'Bloom."

"No problem. Hey Fate. Hey Twi'! Nice seein' ya'll!"

"Nice seeing you too, Applebloom," Twilight replied as Applebloom stepped away from view.

"Ah'm headin' out sis. Ah'll be back later, 'kay?"

"Don't stay out too long missy," Applejack called, shaking her head.

Twilight smiled as she heard Applebloom respond with a grumpy 'yeah, yeah.' Even when she wasn't on Equestria, she always made sure to make time for their weekly talks. With Twilight in Canterlot and Rainbow Dash in Cloudsdale, it was easier to talk over a video chat than face-to-face. Of course, it also helped that the six of them now had Devices; simple, Mid-Childan manufactured ones, but Devices nonetheless.

"Alright girls," Twilight said, "now that everypony's here, let's get started."

* * *

"I know I said this already," Yuuno remarked as he leaned back against the chair in Chrono's living room, "but this is a pretty nice apartment for a bachelor pad, Chrono."

"I wouldn't call it a bachelor pad, Yuuno." Chrono replied from the small kitchen. He stepped around the island and walked towards Yuuno, two cups of coffee carefully hanging from the fingers of his good hand. He took a seat across from Yuuno, sliding one of the cups to him before blowing into his own. "It's just a place to sleep when I have to spend a lot of time in Cranagan, which I seem to be doing more and more these days."

Yuuno nodded, sipping his coffee. "Well, at least Amy understands. She wouldn't have married you otherwise. Still, must be a pain to have to work so far apart from her."

Chrono shrugged. "It's not like we didn't talk about it before we got married. She's got her career, I got mine. Thankfully mom's stationed at the Core Defense Fleet now, so we're not always completely scattered across space and time…"

Yuuno nodded, then set his cup down. "So…"

"So?"

"The kids are asleep," Yuuno continued. "I assumed you wanted to talk about something important in private. And since we're doing this face-to-face, I'm guessing you didn't feel like discussing it over transmission or telepathy."

Chrono nodded. "You catch on quick." Chrono set his own cup down before he slipped his hand into his pocket. He produced his Device and closed his eyes. "Just a second. Let's make sure this is private."

Yuuno blinked as a faint blue light spread outwards from Chrono, quickly encompassing the both of them and turning opaque. There was a soft thrumming noise as Chrono set his Device on the table.

"Privacy Screen," Chrono explained. "Keeps anyone from listening in. I picked the spell up from a colleague. S4U, display private file JS-009."

**"YES, BOSS."**

There was a soft hum as the Device's core lit up, the small jewel set into the black metal card pulsing gently. Several holographic screens popped up, quickly filling with text and images.

"JS?" Yuuno frowned as he glanced at the screens, his eyes flicking over the text rapidly. "You're still on that case? I thought you weren't active in field work anymore."

"Officially, the case is being handled by other Enforcers," Chrono replied as he set S4U onto the table. "But I have friends who are keeping me in the loop. For example, all of this was put together by a certain loud-mouthed blue mare and her assistants."

"Does the Bureau know that you're involving the Saint Church's Altenritter squad in Enforcer business?"

"Those who need to know, do," Chrono replied cryptically, causing Yuuno to arch an eyebrow. "Trixie and her assistants were already investigating the matter themselves. My involvement's completely coincidental, you understand."

"Right." Yuuno reached over and began to scroll down one of the screens. "Another smuggling ring? What does this have to do with 'JS'?"

"It was a group trafficking in stolen artifacts, mostly early Belkan stuff. The criminals aren't important in the long run. What's more important," Chrono flicked his fingers over one image and brought it up, "is that they had this."

Yuuno's eyes widened as he looked at the picture. It was a three-dimensional model of a red jewel. It was spindle-shaped, broader at the top and tapering downwards slowly, the facets large and broad. It resembled a ruby, but rubies didn't glow with an ominous inner light like this one. "Is that…"

Chrono nodded. "A Relic, just like the one found at Coastal Airport 8 after the fire. And I think we both know who it was meant for."

"Does Twilight know about this?"

"Both her and Fate know the situation, yes, but not about this new Relic. It's currently in the custody of the Saint Church, and I was hoping…"

"You were hoping I could take a look at it? Doesn't the Saint Church have its own experts?"

"They do, but I don't think they know what it is. All we know is that they're very old and very dangerous. You're currently one of the best experts available on Lost Logia of this type, so…"

Yuuno nodded. "I'll see what I can do. But Chrono…"

"Hmm?" Chrono glanced at him as he sipped his coffee.

"Does this have to do with RIOT Force's _other_ purpose?"

Chrono nodded solemnly. "Partly, yes. If Carim's right, then things are starting to come together…"

* * *

"-can you just imagine the scandal Twilight? I couldn't! I mean, I knew that Mayor Mare was interested in younger stallions, but not _that_ young! And at her age?"

"Rarity, you make it sound like she's dating a colt out of Cheerilee's class." Twilight's horn lit up as she heated up the water a bit. Fate rolled her eyes quietly as she rubbed a washcloth over her horn. "As long as both partners are over the age of consent, then there shouldn't really be a problem. Besides, Mayor Mare's not that much older than us!"

"Ferget it Twi," Applejack groaned, "she just won't listen. She jus' keeps goin' on an' on like a broke record. It's all 'scandal' this an' 'tha horror' that."

Rarity pouted. "But… but why should Mayor Mare of all ponies get him? _I_ saw him first!"

"And there's tha heart of tha matter," Applejack nodded sagely as Rarity's cheeks turned bright pink under her pale coat. "An' she calls me ol' fashioned."

"Now see here Applejack! If I recall, you had a little something to say when Big Macintosh-"

"Now don't ya'll start bringin' mah brother into this Rar. He already promised that he'd make an honest mare outta-"

"Hold on Twilight," Pinkie rolled her eyes, "let me handle the shouty-mc-shouter ponies."

Twilight nodded, turning down the volume on Pinkie Pie's, Applejack's and Rarity's windows as they began yelling, "So, how are you doing Rainbow Dash? Still recovering from that stunt of yours?"

"The Skyhook Slingshot Switch-over? Yeah." Rainbow winced as she shifted slightly. "The docs said I almost tore the tendons on my fur-thingy."

"It's called a 'furcula,' Rainbow."

"Yeah, that. I'm under strict orders from the doc. No flying. Which makes sense, since I can't move my wings without, you know, stupid amounts of pain. Kinda hurts when I breathe, too." Rainbow winced visibly as she shifted, the camera moving as she rolled onto her side. "Anyway, Skychaser's swapped out as lead for the next few shows while I recover. Shouldn't be much longer than a week or two, though. Imagine that. Me, the Captain of the Wonderbolts, having to sit out my own team's shows."

"Maybe next time, you won't try a trick designed for a pony with twice your muscle mass," Twilight replied.

"Hey, I've gotta do something to keep the shows fresh. I figured pulling out some of the older Wonderbolt stunts might work. Won't know until you try, right?"

"So you're doing alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Being a Captain's pretty swanky, even if you're grounded. Besides, Fluttershy stops by whenever she gets a chance to."

"Just to check up on her," Fluttershy blushed. "I mean, I'd feel terrible if I left her up in Cloudsdale all alone like that…"

"Aside from all the adoring fans and her fellow stunt-ponies, right Rainbow?"

"Uh… yeah." Rainbow frowned. "Um… speaking of fans, how's the squirt doing? Did she pass?"

"Scootaloo? Yes, she passed the exam, but she's still got an attitude problem. Reminds me of a certain somepony when I first met her."

Rainbow smiled wanly. "That's good to hear. I wish I could tell her I'm proud of her, but…"

"Rainbow," Fluttershy said softly as she touched her screen with a hoof, "you don't need to keep blaming yourself for what happened."

"I kinda do. I mean, I shoulda done more for her," Rainbow sighed, her multi-colored mane flopping into her eyes as she ducked her head.

"You did all you could, Rainbow," Twilight sighed.

"No, I didn't, and you know it."

"Rainbow," Fate interrupted as she pushed her mane back out of her eyes. "you almost got court-martialed for what you _did_ do. I doubt Scootaloo would have been happy if you'd thrown your career away just for her."

"Maybe I should've, instead of handing her off to Twilight like I did…"

Twilight sighed. "Look, Rainbow, we already talked about this. We both agreed this was for the best, remember? You can't keep beating yourself up like this."

"Element of Loyalty, remember? I know I shouldn't feel bad, but it just eats at me, ya know? I feel like I failed her when she needed me. No wonder she hates my guts."

"She doesn't hate you, Rainbow." Fate said gently. "She's just…"

"Yeah, yeah. Look, just… keep an eye on her, alright? Make sure she doesn't get in too much trouble. Can you two promise me that?"

"Of course, Rainbow," Twilight nodded along with Fate.

"Thanks, you two… hey, looks like Rarity and Applejack have stopped fighting."

"Oh!" Twilight's horn ignited, raising the volume on the other three windows. "You girls done?"

"Yeah," Applejack sighed, ruffling her blonde mane. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Indeed," Rarity replied. "I'm terribly sorry about that, Twilight."

"See? Everypony's happy again!" Pinkie grinned, leaning in on her window. "So, Twilight, when're you coming back to Ponyville? You do know the wedding's in a few weeks, right?"

"I should be back in a week or so. Like I'd miss something like that."

"Are you coming too, Fate? You don't wanna miss the big 'Big Mac's Getting Married' party, do you?"

"I've already got leave scheduled," Fate replied.

"Good! Because I've got a big super-duper awesome spectacular planned! You don't wanna miss it for anything!"

Twilight yawned softly. "And on that note, I think it'd be best if I dropped off girls. Besides, I don't want my hooves to shrivel up after staying in this bath too long. Good night everypony."

There was a chorus of various 'good nights' as Raising Heart shut off the connection. Twilight groaned and dipped her head beneath the surface of the water for a moment. She just as quickly resurfaced, blowing out through her nose as she wiped the water from her eyes.

"Tired, Twilight?" Fate carefully stepped out of the tub, levitating Bardiche over to her as she began toweling off.

"A little. Ugh… guess I'm not as spry as I used to be." Twilight climbed out of the tub, shaking herself quickly as she did so. She pulled the stopper on the drain, exhaling as she began drying off as well.

"Well, you are getting a bit soft around the middle. Not getting as much exercise, I suppose." Fate ran a comb through her mane, her horn sparking as steam drifted off the golden locks. "Get some rest. We've got work to do tomorrow, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. Believe me, we're going to have a lot of work to do…" Twilight paused. "Hey, Fate?"

"Yes?"

"You never did tell me if you had a special somepony…"

Fate paused for a second, her face partially hidden by her towel before she continued drying her mane. "Maybe later, Twilight…"

"Okay. No rush, Fate." Twilight yawned as she walked over to the vanity to brush her teeth.

* * *

Meanwhile, many miles away, Teana was leaning against Subaru's shoulder as the train hummed along. The lights of the city flashed by outside, faint blurs of white and neon color.

Subaru leaned her head back against the window, staring quietly up at the ceiling.

_RIOT Force, huh?_


	3. Chapter 3: Formal Introductions

_Longinus Archway Military Training Facility (Long Arch)_

_Cranagan, Mid-Childa_

_NCY 0076, Early Summer_

_11:20 AM_

Chrono had a satisfied smile on his face as he looked out onto the glittering waters of Oured Bay from his office's large window. It'd taken about a month and a half, but here they were. His new base.

Truthfully, it wasn't a very large base. The eleven square mile campus was positioned near the tip of the curved Longinus Archway Peninsula, approximately an hour or so south from Cranagan across Oured Bay. It had originally been used as a training center during the later stages of the Saint King Unification War, primarily for officers and support staff. Once the newer bases had been built and expanded, however, 'Long Arch' had been mostly used as an auxiliary administrative hub and storage space.

That had been changed after Gais pushed through his new rearmament initiatives. Long Arch was one of the bases that had been scheduled for updating and reassignment as a Ground Forces training facility. The facilities had been renovated, with new technology and infrastructure replacing the old. True, the buildings weren't quite as polished as Central Command, but they were livable.

_I really ought to thank the Lieutenant General for his generosity,_ Chrono thought to himself as he turned back, walking around his desk and running a hand over the faux wooden surface. His office was nice and large, decorated in neutral tones from the cream-colored walls to the warm brown carpet. His desk stood out as slightly anachronistic; all smooth chrome steel and faux wood with a sleek integrated overhead lamp and holographic display. The large black chair behind it was stunningly comfortable, as was appropriate for a commanding officer. _I could probably get used to this…_

A knock at the door pulled Chrono out of his reverie. "Come in!"

The door hissed open, admitting Twilight and Fate into his office. Fate was once more in her own uniform, Bardiche's golden triangle resting at her neck. Meanwhile, Twilight was clad in the colors of the TSAB Ground Forces; brown jacket with dark brown shoulders and a white shirt underneath. The two ponies quickly snapped a salute, hooves touching their brows.

"Special Instructor Twilight Sparkle reporting for duty, sir," Twilight's expression was carefully neutral.

"Captain Fate Testarossa-Sparkle, First Equestrian Special Strike Squadron also reporting for duty, sir." Fate looked every inch the military professional.

Chrono returned the salute. "Welcome to RIOT Force, ladies. At ease. How's the uniform fitting you, Twilight?"

"It's alright, though I'm not sure why I need an actual physical uniform." Twilight gently scuffed a hoof on one sleeve. "I can just have Raising Heart make one. Besides, I'll be spending most of my time in my instructor outfit or my Barrier Jacket."

"You won't be in your Barrier Jacket all the time, sis," Fate replied. "Besides, the uniform's more for formal settings and meetings."

"Speaking of meetings," Chrono replied, "there should be one more pony joining us. I'm just wondering when she'll show up."

A quick, staccato knock seemed to answer Chrono. "Enter!"

The door hissed open, admitted a third mare. She was a slim unicorn, her coat a light blue with a flowing blue-white mane and tail. She carried herself like she owned the room, possessing an almost aggressive confidence that showed in each step. She was clad in a simple white dress with sky-blue trim. A large pendant in the shape of a five-pointed star hung from her neck, a small sapphire decorating the five points, and a high-peaked white witch's hat perched atop her head bearing the emblem of the Saint Church. She bowed smoothly and removed her hat with a sweep of her hoof, bending her neck only slightly. "The _Great_ and _Powerful_ Trixie, Equestrian Liaison to the Saint Church and _Zauberer_ of the Saint Church's _Altenritter_ unit, reporting for duty!"

"I'm not sure that's a proper salute, but I'll take it," Chrono chuckled in amusement. "At ease, Trixie."

"Thank you." Trixie promptly replaced her hat, then turned to face the other two. She regarded Twilight with a highly-arched brow and a snort. "I see Twilight Sparkle has deigned to show her face outside of Equestria for once. Did Chrono really have to stoop so low as to ask for your help too?"

"It's good to see you too, Trixie," Twilight replied with a smirk.

Trixie hmphed, but dropped the arrogant expression. "Of course it is. And it's just as nice to see you as well." She turned to Fate and nodded. "Captain."

"Trixie." Fate nodded politely. "Are Reinforce and the others here?"

"My assistants are seeing to their lodgings at the moment. As for Reinforce," Trixie glanced down at her pendant, "she's with me as always. Reinforce, would you mind joining us?"

There was a soft hum as a sphere of white light formed beside Trixie, quickly condensing into a small pony. She looked like a small, slender filly, delicate and soft. Her coat was as white as snow, while her mane and tail were like spun silver. Her eyes, however, were deep crimson, and far more ancient than her appearance suggested. Her brow bore a slender, fluted horn, while a pair of white wings folded tight against her back. Her Cutie Mark was a white tome outlined in blue, the cover bearing a blue, five-pointed star.

The little pony bowed her head politely. "Twilight Sparkle. Raising Heart. Fate Testarossa-Sparkle. Bardiche. Chrono Harlaown." she greeted in turn, an adult mare's voice coming from her lips, "it has been a long time since we last spoke."

"Yes, it has." Chrono replied respectfully as the tiny alicorn floated up into the air, her wings spread but not flapping. Chrono always took pains to be respectful towards Reinforce. Given that she was actually the living avatar of a Device several hundred times older than the Bureau, it was only proper to show her respect.

"How've you been, Reinforce?" Twilight smiled as Reinforce landed atop Trixie's back. "Everything going well?"

"Reasonably so, Twilight Sparkle," Reinforce replied. "I have endeavored to keep my Mistress out of trouble… with minimal success, I should note."

Trixie huffed softly, causing Twilight to giggle. Fate smiled softly as she spoke up, "By the way, Reinforce, Teacher sends her regards and wishes you well."

Reinforce nodded slightly in acknowledgement, though she pawed Trixie's withers with one hoof. "Inform Princess Luna that I do so in kind."

_If only Gais knew the amount of firepower I had in this room right now._ Chrono chuckled, drawing four sets of eyes to him. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something funny."

"Oh?" Trixie quirked an eyebrow. "Did I do something to amuse you? Or were you snickering at Twilight's ugly uniform?"

"Hey! It's not ugly, it's practical. Something somepony as vain as you probably wouldn't appreciate."

Yeah, I know where this is going, Chrono thought to himself as he coughed. "Has everypony received their limiters?"

"Yes, Chrono," Fate said gently as she levitated Bardiche off of her neck. "Bardiche and I have had our limiters installed, as have Twilight and Raising Heart."

Trixie let out a loud 'harrumph' as she glanced at Reinforce. "I still don't see the point of it. Why bother possessing phenomenal magic power if we can't use it fully? It boggles the mind, really."

"Well, the stated official reason is that too many high-ranked mages in a single area could destabilize the fabric of reality with their magic." Twilight rolled her eyes. "Of course, that makes no sense given the general resilience of dimensional boundaries. If that were true, Equestria would have imploded a long time ago."

"That's just the justification they use. Really, it all comes down to politics." Chrono shrugged. "The Bureau is always cautious when a lot of high ranked mages are in a single unit together, partly because it's a _lot_ of firepower in a single space and partly because the other units start getting pissy if one commander starts hogging all the toys, so to speak. Hence, limiters are put in place to keep tensions down."

"Hmph. Typical." Trixie flicked her mane gently and sniffed. "But honestly, this shouldn't even apply to us. None of us are officially members of the Bureau."

"That may be true, but for the time being we're working for them," Fate replied gently. "Therefore, we must abide by their regulations, even if we don't necessarily agree with them."

"Oh, that's easy for you to say. You and Twilight's limiters are comparatively light. Reinforce and I, however, are slapped down to a measly A rank. I feel like I'm in a straightjacket… magically speaking." Trixie huffed, pulling her hat down over her eyes as she let out a low, melancholic groan. "Oh, such is the cost of being so great and powerful, of being a titan amongst ants…"

Reinforce let out a long-suffering sigh and shook her head, eliciting a laugh from the other three.

"Well, it's good to have everyone gathered together," Chrono paused as he heard S4U chime, pulling out his Device as a message popped up. "And just in time. Looks like it's time to address the staff. I'll meet you all downstairs."

* * *

Teana stood at parade rest with the other members of her squad, her uniform neat and crisp and professional-looking, her hair pulled back in her standard pig-tails. She glanced slightly to the side as she inspected her fellow team-mates, checking them over to make sure they were up to snuff. Subaru was immaculate, except for her unruly head of hair that defied Teana's attempts at taming it. The two kids, Erio and Caro, were also professional-looking, though Caro's attention seemed to be focused on the purple dragon in the modified Ground Forces jacket beside her. Scootaloo, meanwhile, was fidgeting nervously, her tail swishing even as she stood still, her sleeves of her jacket slightly wrinkled.

_Figures,_ she thought to herself as she glanced up and down the row. To one side were the civilian support staff, a mixture of humans and ponies clad in light blue and cream outfits. The ponies were mostly mares, but Teana could see at least one stallion amongst them. To the other were the military support crew, mechanics and specialists, all in Ground Forces two-toned brown, with various rank badges on their arms. It was then Teana noticed something a bit odd; nearly all the staff looked a bit on the young side. She'd be surprised if there were more than a handful of people over thirty on staff.

Teana's stance stiffened as she saw several individuals approach. She recognized Captain Harlaown and Special Instructor Sparkle, but not the yellow pony clad in black or the blue pony in white. Captain Harlaown paused as another group approached him and the ponies. The first was a bespectacled man about the Captain's age with a long blonde pony-tail and a nice-looking green suit, whom Teana didn't recognize. She did recognize the other four, however. The first was a tall, well-muscled yet elegant woman with a military bearing and a long, waist-length mane of pink hair. The second was a petite young girl with a faint scowl and fiery red hair pulled back into two braided pigtails. The third was a tall, muscular and dark-skinned Familiar with icy blue hair, lupine ears and a long, fluffy tail. The last of them was Shamal, whom she had met during the exam. All four of them were dressed in Saint Church uniforms: a long black tunic with the golden emblem of the Saint Church on their arms, as well as bands of color along the hems and cuffs: purple, red, blue and green, respectively.

_So, that's the Saint Church's infamous Altenritter unit. The so-called 'ancient knights.' The ones that used to be known as the Wolkenritter. I remember the stories about them._ Teana suppressed a shiver. _And to think one of them was a medic for my exam._

She glanced back as Warrant Officer Lowran coughed, then took a deep breath. "Atten-_shun_!"

Teana snapped to attention as Chrono approached the assembled group, nodding to Warrant Officer Lowran before looking back to them. "Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning," came the reply, the military members quickly appending 'sir' to the greeting.

"I am, as you all probably know by now, Captain Chrono Harlaown. From this moment forward, I am officially your commanding officer and acting head of the Resolution Instructional Operations Task Force, or RIOT Force for short.

"Now, this is everyone's first day, and there's probably still a whole lot to do, so I'll be brief. You're all here because you were chosen specifically for this unit. This is the first unit of its kind, so there's no room for screwing around. I expect all of you to put forth your absolute best efforts, whether you're support staff and mechanics, instructors, or our first batch of recruits."

Teana felt a little shiver run down her spine as he looked down at the six of them. "I understand that this may seem like a tall order," he continued, "but those are the facts. I'm sorry to have to put so much pressure on everyone from the start. However, you all knew that before you joined. I'm trusting that you'll all rise to the challenge and make me proud.

"Welcome to RIOT Force. Now, be about your business. Dismissed!"

Teana quickly saluted as Chrono stepped back, Warrant Officer Lowran stepping to his side and speaking to him quietly. Twilight approached the six of them with a pleasant smile on her face. "Now that that's over, I'd like you six to come with us to the briefing room."

Teana nodded, quickly taking the lead as she followed after the purple unicorn, the blue and yellow ones following behind the rest of her team.

"Now that we've gotten the introductions out of the way, let's get down to the important issues." Twilight's horn glowed as she tapped on the little holographic screen, the overhead projector lighting up and displaying a much larger graphic on the board behind her. She smiled up at her students as she walked, the holographic screen trailing along beside her as she lectured.

"As you already know, RIOT Force is an advanced training group designed to train individuals with unique skill sets and talents. Because of this, we have assembled a unique group of instructors in order to help train you." Twilight's horn glowed, the projector quickly flashing up several small profile windows. "In addition to myself, you'll be training under Captain Testarossa-Sparkle," she nodded to Fate, "Dr. Yuuno Scrya, and members of the Saint Church's _Altenritter_ unit, specifically Vita, Zafira and Shamal." Twilight paused as a hand timidly rose up. "Yes, Miss Ru Lushe?"

"Um… e-exactly what are you going to train us in?"

Twilight smiled at the young girl, trying her best to imitate Princess Celestia's patented 'gentle teacher' expression. "Everything. All of you have undergone basic training to some extent, both physical and educational. So from here on out, we'll be expanding your knowledge and refining your individual skill sets and special talents. Basically, whatever your magical tradition or specialty, we'll find a way to make you better. Do you understand?"

Caro nodded quietly.

"Excellent! Now, during your stay here, the six of you will be divided into two squads." Twilight's horn glowed, the projector now showing the trainee's photos in two columns; one pink and capped with a stylized six-pointed star, one yellow and headed with an equally stylized lightning bolt. An empty blue column marked with a stylized sword stood beside them. "Stars Squad will consist of Subaru Nakajima, Teana Lanster, and Scootaloo, with myself as squad leader."

"Meanwhile," Fate stepped forward, looking over at the other three, "Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lushe, and Spike will form Lightning Squad under my command. "

"Captain Testarossa-Sparkle and I decided on these squad assignments so that your skills would complement…" Another hand popped up. "Yes, Miss Lanster?"

"I'm a little confused by the assignments, Special Instructor Sparkle." Teana gestured towards the screen quickly. "Shouldn't we all be in a single squad? Usually the squads I've been in were larger than this, even for training…"

"That's true. Normally, you would all be in a single team. However, the squad assignments are set up to more easily allow for inter-squad skirmishes and duty assignments. The squads are small because we're still in the testing stages, and we only have the six of you."

"Oh."

"That isn't to say that you won't be working as a full group or individually during training as well," Fate added. "Given that the Bureau's tactical doctrine for mages focuses on relatively small squads, we felt it was best to follow precedent. From what I understand, this is a similar set-up to aerial mage training squads in ATIC, as well as the operating structure for high level Enforcer units."

"You'd be correct, Captain," Twilight replied. She then turned back to Teana. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes ma'am…"

"Good," Twilight paused as Subaru's hand raised. "Yes, Miss Nakajima?"

"Um, Instructor, who's in the third unit?"

"Well…"

"That would be me, my dear human," Trixie smiled as she stepped in front of Twilight. "I will be heading up the supervisory Knight squadron. While you're in the field, my assistants and I will be keeping an eye on things, just in case anybody gets into trouble. After all, Special Instructor Sparkle can't be everywhere at once."

"Thank you, Trixie," Twilight pushed the blue mare to the side gently before she cleared her throat. "Now, I'd imagine you're all excited to get to training, right?"

She smiled as Subaru leaned forward in her seat, nodding excitedly. She had to admit, it was nice seeing someone so eager. She looked at the others. Scootaloo seemed less-than excited, Caro was scooting just a bit closer to Erio, while both Spike and Teana looked stoic.

_Well, I guess one out of six isn't too bad to start with. Work with what you've got Twilight._

"Unfortunately, we're not going to be doing actual training today." She smiled as Subaru let out a sad little noise. "Instead, we're going to be doing something slightly out of the ordinary. I want everyone to look at each other." She paused as the trainees glanced between at each other. "Right now, you're looking at strangers. You've been thrown together into this strange situation, and you might not be comfortable with each other. This isn't going to work for me. I want everyone to take the rest of the day to get to know each other. Introduce yourselves, talk, hang out, share stories, and most importantly get comfortable. You're going to be working together for a good long while, so you might as well try to be friends with each other."

She paused, fixing Scootaloo in her gaze. The pegasus frowned slightly, then seemed to deflate. "So take this time to get to know one-another. Tomorrow, we start training in earnest. Now, we'll leave you to it."

Twilight glanced to Fate and Trixie, then nodded and trotted out of the room.

"You must have a lot of confidence in those six, Twilight," Trixie noted.

"They all seem like good kids," Twilight replied. "I just hope they end up getting along. The last thing we need is friction, right?"

"Still, it might be best to keep an eye on them," Fate commented.

"Oh, there's no need to worry about that," Twilight smiled as she glanced down. "Raising Heart, are the stealth sensors in place?"

**"YES MASTER. AUDIO RECORDING IS CURRENTLY UNDER WAY."**

"Wow," Trixie quirked an eyebrow. "You really don't leave anything to chance, do you?"

"Of course. I learned from the best, after all."

* * *

For a while, the room was silent. It was the cautious sort of silence, the sort that suggested that nobody wanted to make the first move.

At least until Subaru coughed. "So… um… how do we want to do this?"

"I dunno," Spike replied with a shrug. "Maybe go around the room and introduce ourselves properly?"

"Name, rank and so on?" Erio glanced over at Spike.

"Yeah, sure, if you want. Maybe talk about yourself a bit?"

"What about?"

"Uh… I dunno. Hobbies, favorite foods, stuff like that?"

Erio nodded in acknowledgement before rising to his feet. "I suppose I could start. Erio Mondial, Private Third Class, TSAB. My magical style is Modern Belkan. I'm classed as a Rank B Ground Mage with a focus on Lightning Elemental Conversion and movement magic. It's nice to meet you all, and I look forward to working with you."

"Wait," Teana interrupted as he started to sit down. "You're a Rank B mage?! How old are you?!"

"I turned ten last June."

Subaru let out a low whistle. "That's awesome. You're ten years old, and you're already Rank B? No wonder you're in this unit."

Erio blushed slightly, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck. "It's… not that big a deal…"

"Like heck it is. Tea and I are nearly twice as old as you, and we're B rank…"

"I'm sitting right here, you know," Teana deadpanned.

"Oops… eh-heh…" Subaru grinned weakly as she rubbed her hair. "F-forget I said that."

"So… anything else you'd like to share, Erio?" Spike glanced at the young man curiously.

"Um… well… not really, no."

"Okay, that's cool. So, what about you?" Spike glanced at Caro. The little girl slowly stood up, shuffling her feet slightly as she stood there.

"Um… M-my name's Caro Ru Lushe… P-Private Third Class, Wildlife Protection Corps Trainee."

_Sheesh,_ Spike thought to himself, _she really IS a lot like Fluttershy. She's even got the pink hair and everything._

"I'm a Rank C+ Ground Mage, Mid-Childan system. M-my specialties include support magic and summoning." Caro paused, glancing around at the others before nodding quickly.

"Ru Lushe?" Teana's tone was thoughtful, as if swirling the name around in her head. "That's a pretty uncommon name. It sounds familiar though…"

"I was originally from Administrated World Six, Alzas," Caro replied. "I was from the Lu Lushe Tribe, _aal dov nust drehvahlok…_"

"You're from one of the Minority Tribes?" Teana crossed her arms as Caro nodded nervously. "That explains a few things."

"Minority Tribes?" Spike glanced over at Caro.

Caro nodded as Teana explained. "Alzas is one of the administrated worlds that retains a large population of indigenous people. Some have immigrated to cities, while a minority live in nomadic tribes, wandering the lands. Hence, Minority Tribes."

"Ah."

"Wait," Subaru spoke up, "you said you were originally from that tribe. So, you're not anymore?"

Caro ducked her head and nodded. "I… I'm a ward of the Bureau now."

"S-sorry." Subaru raised her hands quickly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay. I live with Captain Harlaown now. He's my guardian…"

"Captain Harlaown's your guardian?" Subaru's eyes widened as Teana face-palmed. Caro quickly sat down beside Erio and nodded weakly.

"We… both are, actually." Erio slipped a comforting arm around Caro's shoulders.

Subaru bent down in her chair, bowing in contrition. "I'm so, so, so sorry! I didn't know!"

"It's okay. It's not something that comes up in regular conversation, that's all," Erio replied, giving Caro a side-hug.

"Way to open your big mouth, Subaru," Teana groaned, before she stood up as well. "Teana Lanster, Private First Class, 386th Ground Forces Battalion. I'm a Rank B Ground Mage in the Mid-Childan system with specializations in sharp-shooting and illusion magic. And this loud-mouth is Subaru Nakajima, my partner."

"Um… yeah…" Subaru got to her feet, still blushing quite brightly. "That's me. Private First Class, 386th Battalion. Same Mage Rank as Tea, but Modern Belkan system, specializing in mobility and close-range combat. You have no idea how awesome it is for me to be here."

"She's a fan of Twilight's," Spike explained.

"More than a fan," Teana grumbled under her breath as Subaru's eyes lit up.

"I…I own all her books. I even have a signed copy of Essays on Harmony and Magic that I got when I was like, seven! I always wanted to be like her… as smart as her, as good at magic as her…"

"Well, you've definitely got the enthusiasm down," Spike joked, causing Subaru's cheeks to burn brighter.

"My big sis Ginga teases me about it a lot, but I really do want to be like Twilight. That's why I studied as much magic as I could."

"She's not kidding," Teana commented. "She spends every waking moment reading any book on magical theory she can get her hands on. Hell, she got in trouble in the academy a couple of times for reading during lights-out."

"Only once or twice," Subaru muttered under her breath.

"I'm not sure if I should be impressed, or worried," Spike replied.

"Both. I'd ask about you," Teana gestured to Spike, "but I've already heard more than enough about you from Subaru."

"Oh, yeah. Maybe I should introduce myself." Spike glanced to the younger kids. "The name's Spike. I guess you could call me a Squire, since I'm technically learning under Zafira who's a Knight of the Saint Church? Anyway, you probably know the spiel by now. I'm a Rank B Ground Mage too. Not really any specific tradition, mostly a mix of Belkan and Mid-Childan. Oh, and I'm a dragon. And I'm basically Twilight's personal assistant, so there's that. Or I was. It's weird."

"You don't look like a dragon…"

Spike turned to look as Caro spoke up. The girl's cheeks flushed quickly. "S-sorry. It's just… you don't look like any of the dragons I've seen."

"And you know a lot about dragons, I suppose?"

"A-actually, yes. My people worship dragons…" Caro squirmed slightly. "And I'm… I summon dragons…"

"Wait, you're a dragon summoner? From Alzas?" Teana's eyes widened in recognition. "Now I know why that name sounded familiar…"

Teana paused as Erio shot her a withering look. Caro slumped down in her seat, looking very steadfastly at the floor. Her hands clenched into tight fists in her lap.

"S-sorry," Teana fumbled through her apology, "forget I said anything."

"So, uh, you summon dragons? That's cool…" Spike said lamely as the mood of the room quickly nose-dived. "Are your dragons big jerks like the ones I've met?"

"Huh?" Caro blinked, looking back to Spike. "Jerks? What? No… well, they can be territorial, but… I don't know?"

"Hey, relax, I'm not trying to interrogate you or anything," Spike raised his hands, then chuckled nervously. "Sheesh… we're all doing pretty good at shoving our feet in our mouths, aren't we?"

"Speak for yourself," Scootaloo finally spoke up, swishing her tail as Teana looked at her.

The orange-haired girl snorted. "Do you want to share with the rest of the class?"

Scootaloo glared irritably at Teana. "Not really."

Spike sighed. "Scootaloo…"

"Yeah, yeah." Scootaloo huffed, blowing a few strands of her mane out of her face. "Name's Scootaloo. I'm a Private in the Equestrian Guard. I'm a Rank B Ground Mage, I use the Equestrian System and I'm a pegasus. I kick air at people and I'm fast. That good enough?"

Teana slowly raised her hand.

"Yeah?"

"Out of curiosity, why're you a ground mage? I mean, you're a pegasus, right?"

Scootaloo's wings bristled sharply and her eyes narrowed. "Why the feather should you care? Maybe I should ask you why you're not busy climbing trees or something. I mean, you're a monkey, right?"

Spike face-palmed as Teana pursed her lips. "What's with the attitude? I'm just asking a question. No need to get so damn defensive."

"They maybe you should stop asking questions." Scootaloo growled, then began trotting towards the door. "Rut this, I'm outta here…"

"Scoots! Where're you going?" Spike got up from his seat and started to follow her.

"Outside. Where does it look like?"

"But Twilight told us-"

"I don't really feel like being friendly right now," Scootaloo snapped. "so just leave me alone, okay?"

Spike stopped as the young pegasus opened the door with one hoof, then stepped out. The door hissed shut with an air of finality.

"Jeeze," Teana groused as she crossed her arms. "If she thinks she's going to work well in this unit with that kind of attitude, she's in for a rude awakening…" She paused as Subaru got to her feet. "Subaru? Where're you…"

"I'm gonna go after her."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah… 'scuse me, Spike. It was nice meeting you Erio, Caro."

Spike gave a small wave as Subaru jogged out of the room, then let out a groan as he turned to look at the others. "Well… _that_ went well, don't you think?"

"Could've gone worse," Teana replied. "So… who's up for some lunch?"

* * *

Scootaloo kept her head low as she trotted briskly down the hall, passing by uniformed individuals as she went. Her tail swished irritably as she made her way out into the lobby, then out the front doors to the sunlit exterior of the building.

She inhaled slowly as she stood on the steps, trying to calm herself down. The sun was warm, and the scent of the sea drifted as a breeze swept across the bay. She closed her eyes, letting the wind ruffle her mane and feathers.

_This place is so weird,_ she thought to herself. _Even the air's different here. It's not as… wind-like as the wind in Equestria. It's like something's missing…_

The door hissed open behind her. Scootaloo kept her eyes closed as she heard someone walk up beside her.

"Uh… hey."

Scootaloo opened her eyes and looked up at Subaru. She snorted and glanced away, staring straight ahead. "What d'you want? I thought I said I wanted to be alone."

"Yeah, I heard you." She heard Subaru's uniform rustle as she took a seat on the steps beside her.

"Then why aren't you leaving me alone?"

"Dunno. Maybe I'm just being dumb again. Who knows?"

Scootaloo snorted as she sat down, her rump landing heavily on the concrete. "Yeah… well… you said it. I didn't."

"Mhmm."

The both of them fell silent for a while. Scootaloo stared ahead, looking at the black-topped road that led away from the base, watching it slowly curve northward and into the distance. She didn't want to look at the blue-haired girl beside her. She didn't even want to acknowledge her.

Subaru, however, seemed to have other plans. "Sorry."

"Huh?" Scootaloo blinked, glancing at Subaru out of her peripheral vision.

"About back there. I mean, I guess we're all a little wary of each other, you know?"

Scootaloo grunted softly. Subaru fell silent for a few moments, resting her arms on her knees.

"Hey, I got an idea," Subaru said, breaking the brief silence.

"What?"

"Wanna skate around the base a little? I mean, we could do some poking around, get to know where everything is. Probably do us some good to get out of these uniforms and stretch our legs. How 'bout it?"

Scootaloo grimaced. "Is that even allowed?"

"Sure. We've got orders from Special Instructor Sparkle to spend the day getting to know each other. We'll just tell them we're doing that." Subaru got to her feet and dusted her rear off, walking down the stairs before glancing up at Scootaloo. "Come on. Race you to the barracks."

Scootaloo quirked an eyebrow. "You want to race me? Me? You really must be… wait. I see what you're doing?"

Subaru gave Scootaloo an innocent smile. "What?"

"Spike must've put you up to this or something. I get it, but I'm not biting. Nope…"

Subaru shrugged. "Hey, if you think you'll lose, just say so…"

"Ex-scuse me?" Scootaloo shot to her feet. "Like I'd lose to someone like you. Last I checked, you've got two legs, I've got four. I can out-run you easy!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Scootaloo trotted down the stairs toward her. She could see what Subaru was doing, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to take something like that lying down. "I'll leave you in the dust! You just watch."

Subaru nodded. Scootaloo could see the determination in her eyes. It was almost familiar. Subaru reached down, pulling off her shoes and wiggling her toes.

"Alright," Subaru bent her legs slightly, her shoes held in one hand. "Ready?"

Scootaloo flicked her tail and crouched slightly. "Ready."

There was a tense pause.

"Go!" Subaru shouted and took off running as fast as she could.

"Hey!" Scootaloo raced after her, galloping as fast as she could. Despite herself, Scootaloo could feel her mood lifting. She always felt good when she ran like this. It felt right, almost; the wind rolling through her mane and feathers, her tail floating behind her like a banner. It almost reminded her of when she was a filly riding on her scooter.

It didn't take long for Scootaloo to pass Subaru. It wasn't far the barracks, and Subaru's stride was hampered by the skirt she was wearing. Scootaloo came to a stop at the front door, panting softly as she fluttered her wings.

"Yeah! In your face!" She let out a whoop as Subaru slowed to a jog, the girl laughing as well.

"Haha! Okay, you win! But now I'm warmed up!" Subaru grinned, clenching her fist. "I'm not going to be so easy next time, especially once I'm out of this skirt!"

"Yeah, yeah, just keep telling yourself that," Scootaloo flipped her mane before she trotted in through the doors. Subaru followed close behind.

The barracks were surprisingly nice; the front doors led into a large lobby with staircases on either side leading up to the wings. Both groups shared a single wing, with a communal bathroom and a large common room at the end of the hall. Everything was clean and modern, all in shades of white, tan and green. A large, spherical chandelier hung from the high ceiling above.

"I got to wonder though," Scootaloo said as she climbed the stairs, "didn't that hurt your feet running like that? Most humans I've seen wear shoes most of the time…"

"Nah, I'm fine." Subaru shrugged, tapping her heeled shoes against her shoulder. "I've got tough feet. I used to run around bare-foot all the time when I was little. Anyway, gimme about ten minutes to get changed, and I'll meet you outside."

Scootaloo nodded absentmindedly as she trotted over to the quarters she was sharing with Spike. Each room was built for two people, and resembled a dorm room more than a barrack's room. A pair of bunk-beds emerged from the side of the shared closet just to the right of the door. The other wall was dominated by a long, low desk and several shelves set into the wall for personal effects. Light poured in from the covered window as Scootaloo began to disrobe.

_Okay, I've got to admit… she seems nice._ Scootaloo pulled her jacket free, hanging it up as best she could. _She doesn't seem to be like those other weirdoes. Maybe we could…_

Scootaloo paused as she fiddled with her tie, then shook her head. _Argh… Come on Scootaloo. You just met her. You really think you can trust someone like her? Get real. She's just like that bastard Hotshot, all friendly at first, but then…_

She huffed as she pulled off her shirt and tossed it onto the bed, followed closely by her tie. She stared blankly at her nearly naked reflection in the closet mirror. Her eyes were hard, and her lips were set in a taut, aggressive frown. She looked like she should've had a storm cloud hovering over her head. Even she had to admit, it wasn't the most pleasant expression.

_Yeah… you're not here to make friends, remember? Doesn't matter how much she reminds you of… how you used to be._ She grimaced as she pulled her skirt off her hind legs before reaching into the closet, pulling out a violet tank-top designed for her shape. Humans were weird about clothing. Even ponies had to be at least somewhat clothed even if the clothes didn't really cover much. She then dragged out her roller-skates and slung them across her neck.

"There we go. Much better." She turned sideways, looking at herself in the mirror. She could see her Cutie Mark on her flank; a purple wheel trailed by a stylized white swirl-shape. Could be a feather, could be wind, could be dust; it was all in how you looked at it. Satisfied, she turned and trotted out, carefully cantering down the stairs.

Subaru was waiting for her right outside, carefully buckling her rollerblades on. She was dressed in loose blue fatigue pants and a white tank top, her arms bare except for the pads on her elbows. "It's a pretty nice day to go skating, isn't it?"

"Uh… yeah. Nice day." Scootaloo slipped her own hooves into her skates, tying the laces with her teeth.

"Hey, uh, you need a hand with those?"

"No." Scootaloo grunted, rolling onto her back as she tied off the other two skates. Those were the ones that always gave her the most trouble.

"You sure? I could-"

"I said no, okay?" Scootaloo grimaced as she snapped, then rolled onto her side, and then onto her belly. "I mean… I can tie my own laces just fine, even if it is a pain."

"Okay." Subaru shrugged and got to her feet, slowly crouching and starting her stretches. "Just asking."

Scootaloo grunted in reply, flexing her wings as she skated towards Subaru. She watched Subaru quietly as the girl stretched her legs, then turned and bent at the waist. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" Subaru blinked as she rolled her shoulders.

"Why're you and Teana friends?"

Subaru paused mid-stretch. "Huh?"

"I mean, you and her. How can you stand being around someone like that? She reminds me of some of the bratty fillies I had to deal with growing up…"

Subaru shrugged, then reached up and popped her neck. "She's not that bad, once you get to know her. We've actually been friends since the academy… about five or six years now, I think."

Scootaloo quirked an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. She hated my guts back then. There was this one time in training when we were doing a teamed-up obstacle course run. We were supposed to climb a wall together. You know, one of us helps the other to the top, then the other follows up, right? Well…" Subaru's cheeks went pink with embarrassment. "I might have accidentally overdid the whole 'helping' part."

"Overdid it how?"

"I… kinda threw her over the wall and into the mud pit on the other side?"

Scootaloo snorted, quivering as she tried not to giggle. "S-seriously!?"

"Yeah. Right in front of the drill instructor too. She landed head-first."

Scootaloo couldn't help it. The image of Teana covered in mud made her cackle, causing Subaru to join in.

"Y-yeah," Scootaloo inhaled as her laughter trailed off. "I can see where she hated you. Still… you two are friends now?"

"Yeah. After a while, we kinda got to know each other. I mean, Teana's still kind of a sourpuss, but once you get past that she's really cool. She's really smart too. I mean, I know stuff, but Teana's way better at the whole 'lateral thinking' thing." Subaru sighed, tucking her hands into her pockets as she kicked the ground, easily balancing on her inline skates. "She's just… rough, you know? Trust me, you'll probably like her if you try to be nice to her."

Scootaloo snorted. "Yeah, like that'll happen. I saw the way she looks at me. She definitely doesn't like me."

"So?"

Scootaloo paused as Subaru shrugged. "First step to making friends is saying 'hi,' right? Next step is trying to learn about them. At least, that's what I've read in Twilight's book. I thought it was pretty good advice."

"Yeah, it is…" Scootaloo replied before continuing in a soft mutter. "Unless you end up making friends with the wrong pony, that is…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Scootaloo replied. "Come on, let's get going. We're wasting daylight."

* * *

"It's been a while since we've seen each other, has it not, Fate?"

Fate glanced up at the tall, pink-haired Knight as they walked together. Signum's skirt swished gently about her legs as she walked, her boots clicking on the floor. "A few months at least. I hear you and the others have been busy."

Signum nodded. "Our duties to the Church have kept us quite occupied, in addition to our service in protecting our Mistress. The same can be said of you, can it not?"

Fate nodded. "Yes. If anything, working here at RIOT Force will be a vacation for me. However, the Shadowbolts will still be in good hooves while I'm away, so at least I won't have to worry too much."

"Ah yes, your unit. How has it been faring?"

"Well enough. We're not exactly a large group, but we're pretty diverse. We've got representatives of all three breeds of pony, and even a few bat ponies that transferred from Luna's private guard."

"Ah yes, the Thestrals I believe they're called? I've yet to meet one face to face."

"They're not exactly the most sociable sort of ponies, but they're incredibly helpful with night-time operations." Fate shook her head slightly. "I'd tell you more, but I'm not at liberty to share…"

"I know well enough not to ask, Fate," Signum replied. "However, part of me wonders how well I'd fare against your Shadowbolts."

Fate smiled. "I doubt Princess Luna would appreciate you beating up my unit, Signum."

"Then perhaps I should settle for 'beating up' their Captain. It's been too long since we've sparred…"

"Indeed." Fate sighed, popping her neck as she slowed to a stop.

"I do hope your duties as an administrator haven't dulled your skills, Fate." Signum's expression was calm, but the eagerness in her eyes betrayed her actual mood.

"As if I'd sit on my rump and let my skills go to waste," Fate smirked slightly. "What do you say, Bardiche? Do you feel like a little… practice?"

The golden triangle that served as Bardiche's stand-by form chimed softly. **"YES, SIR."** Its deep-voiced reply was quick and to the point.

"Laevatein?" Signum glanced down at the small, diamond-bladed dagger hanging about her neck.

**"JA."** Laevatein's reply was clipped and short, its voice higher in tone compared to Bardiche.

"We'll have to find a proper place to spar," Fate conceded. "I don't think Chrono would appreciate it if we destroyed his base."

"I'm sure we can find an appropriate place."

* * *

"You really think those kids can pull together and form a unit, Twilight?"

Twilight sighed as she walked alongside Vita and Zafira, her mane being blown gently by a brisk breeze coming from off the bay. "I'm sure they will. Groups like this usually have some initial teething problems. I'm sure once they've gotten to know one-another, things will sort themselves out."

"Assuming they don't kill each other first," Vita grumped. "Mark my words, there's going to be trouble. I can already tell. Kids that age can be idiots sometimes. They're not mature like us."

"Says the Knight who still sleeps with a stuffed toy," Zafira replied, causing Vita to huff and Twilight to giggle.

"You leave Mister Bunny out of this, Zafira," Vita muttered darkly, "or so help me I'll hit you so hard you'll be un-housebroken."

"As you wish," Zafira replied dryly.

"What do you think, Zafira?" Twilight glanced up at the huge Guardian Beast.

"I think it's too early to tell," Zafira shrugged. "Spike I know well enough, but I'm reserving judgment on the others. However, I look forward to testing them."

"I've been meaning to ask about that," Twilight replied. "How has Spike's training been going? I've been asking him, but he doesn't really feel like sharing…"

Zafira grunted. "He's progressing well; his persistence and determination have carried him thus far, and he rarely makes the same mistake twice. However, his mood can be… volatile sometimes. He'll make an excellent Knight one day, once he's mastered himself."

"That's… good, I guess," Twilight replied. "But has he-"

Zafira let out a soft grunt in reply, breaking eye-contact.

Twilight sighed. _That's all I'm probably going to be getting out of him for now._

"What're we doing out here, anyway?" Vita glanced out at the waters of the bay as they walked.

"I'm actually going to inspect the base's practice area," Twilight replied. "It should be just up ahead. Corporal Finieno should be waiting there… ah! There it is!"

Twilight trotted a bit faster as the practice field came into view. The 'practice field' wasn't exactly a field, but rather a small, artificial island floating out in the bay. It was an eight square mile rectangle, the surface of which was covered in elongated hexagons of artificial crystal. A metal bridge extended out to the island from the mainland, merging seamlessly with the concrete pier.

Meanwhile, someone was standing on the pier, looking out at the practice field. It was a young woman, average height but slender with long, waist-length and straight hair the same dark brown as her Ground Forces uniform. Twilight could see the faint glint of her large, oval-shaped glasses as she turned about. She was surrounded by numerous holographic monitors and displays, a hard-light keyboard hovering at about chest height next to her.

"Corporal Finieno," Twilight called out as she trotted down the stairs to her. The woman quickly turned.

"M-miss Sparkle! Knights Zafira and Vita." She quickly saluted, blushing slightly. "S-sorry. I didn't notice you were behind me."

"At ease, Corporal," Twilight waved a hoof at her. "No need to salute."

"Another kid?" Vita sighed. "Jeez, what is it with Chrono and picking a bunch of children?"

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Vita, Zafira, this is Corporal Shario Finieno. She'll be helping us during training."

"Please, call me Shari. Everyone does." Shari smiled nervously at the two Knights. "I'm in charge of Device monitoring during training, as well as repair and adjustment."

"You're a Meister?" Zafira quirked an eyebrow as he inspected her curiously.

Shari nodded quickly, a finger pressing her glasses back up on the bridge of her nose as they slid down. "I received my Class A Device Engineer certification a year ago, so yes, you could call me that."

"That would mean you're master Device Meister, then." Zafira nodded in approval. "I'd expected you to be a journeyman from your looks. That's commendable for someone of your age."

Shari blushed. "I'm eighteen, so I'm not exactly young…"

"Still a kid," Vita huffed, causing Twilight to shake her head.

"You'll get used to her," Twilight explained as she looked up at Shari. "So, how's everything looking?"

"Oh! I was just running a quick diagnostic on the simulator, just to make sure everything's working properly before you guys start training." Shari swept her hands inwards, bringing the displays around so that they floated before her. "So far, everything checks out."

"Good. I'll admit, this is the first time I've seen one of these outside of Bureau headquarters."

"What exactly is it?" Vita quirked her head as she looked out at the glassy island.

"The technical term for it is 'Squad-Specialized Simulation System,' or S4 for short," Shari explained. "It's a large-scale mana-construct projection system designed specifically for training. It allows us to instantly generate lots of different environments and hazards quickly and easily."

Vita nodded, crossing her arms. "Okay, I'll admit," she said begrudgingly, "that does sound pretty nice."

"Most of these are at the Bureau's Headquarters," Shari continued, "after Long Arch got slated for upgrading, one of these got installed here. It's one of the first planet-based S4 units. Of course it's open air, but given the cooling requirements the bay was the best place to put it." She shrugged. "At least the weather's usually pretty nice around here."

"Sheesh, you Bureau people are spoiled," Vita shook her head. "Most of the Church Knights train in real-world conditions, like proper Knights should."

"And here I thought you were actually impressed," Twilight remarked, then paused as a chiming noise rang out. A communications window blinked into existence in front of Shari.

"One second," Shari reached up and tapped it, then quickly came to attention as Chrono's face popped up. "Captain!"

"At ease Shari. How's the training area coming?"

"I'm almost finished running the diagnostics, sir. I'm speaking to Special Instructor Sparkle right now."

"Ah, good. Is it ready?"

"Yes, sir. Why do you ask?"

Chrono sighed softly. "I just got a request from Captain Testarossa-Sparkle and Knight Signum for a place to spar. Think the simulator can handle them?"

"I'm sure, sir. Barring something vastly destructive, I mean. I just need to finish the diagnostics and do a quick trial run. Give it an hour or so."

"I'll tell them. Harlaown, out."

Vita shook her head as Chrono's comm-window vanished. "Of course. Right on schedule."

"Is… this normal?" Shari blinked in confusion.

"My sister and Signum have a… I guess you could call it a friendly rivalry?" Twilight shook her head. "Whenever the two of them get together, the first thing that always happens is a fight."

"Signum regards Fate as a friend… of sorts," Zafira explained. "There are very few that can come close to her level on the battlefield, so she relishes the chance for a friendly duel."

"I just hope they don't wreck the simulator." Twilight groaned. "Last time they had a match, they punched holes in the Royal Guard's training hall…"

"R-really?" Shari gulped nervously.

"Yeah. Hopefully they'll retrain themselves. Anyway Shari," Twilight continued, "how has your progress been on the Devices we talked about?"

Shari smiled, clearly thankful to be on a different topic. "I've been reviewing the logs you and Captain Harlaown sent me. I've already got the basic designs planned out, but I'd like to get some more combat data before I start constructing them. Give me a week or two, and I should be able to start prototyping."

"Excellent!"

"Oh Kaiser," Vita groaned, "you're going to spoil those brats, aren't you?"

"Maybe," Twilight smirked at the red-headed Knight.

* * *

Subaru let out a whoop of joy as she vaulted over the steps, landing in with a slight crouch on the ground below. Scootaloo followed just behind her, the pegasus's wings buzzing fiercely as they propelled her. Subaru smirked and glanced upward as Scootaloo cleared her head and landed about a dozen feet ahead of her, the mare swerving slightly and turning, skating backwards with ease.

"Man, and I thought I was good at jumping," Subaru chuckled as she skated along manually, as opposed to using the rollerblade's motors. "How do you manage to get so much distance?"

"I'm a pegasus," Scootaloo replied.

"Oh, okay." Subaru shrugged. "Makes sense, I guess."

"Does it?"

"Yeah. I read that pegasi are a lot lighter than other ponies, and their magic makes them even more so to help with flight. So it kinda figures that you're super good at getting air-time."

Subaru paused as Scootaloo grimaced. "Sorry, did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to ma-"

"Yeah, I know…" Scootaloo swerved sharply, coming to a halt as she turned around. "So, what's this place, anyway?"

Subaru slowed to a stop beside Scootaloo as she inspected their surroundings. Before them was a large, dark gray building with a high-arched roof. The front was open in a wide, inverted 'T' shape, revealing the mechanics working inside. A large helicopter rested inside, its rhombohedral airframe colored a matte dark green, which made the wide, glittering cockpit windows and the TSAB sigil beneath the four-bladed rotor stand out "Looks like the hanger. The motor pool shouldn't be too far from here."

"Huh." Scootaloo slowly skated towards the hanger doors, her tail flicking and her ears perked forward slightly.

Subaru skated after her, rolling idly between each push. "We should probably leave them alone Scootaloo. If they're working on the helicopter, then they probably won't want to deal with us."

"Hey! You two!"

Subaru and Scootaloo quickly swerved to a stop as a man walked out towards them. He was in his mid-twenties, his blue-green eyes slightly obscured by his long, light brown bangs. He was dressed in a drab olive flight suit with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A pair of green aviator sunglasses protruded from his breast pocket, and his hands were covered in black, fingerless gloves. His boots thumped on the concrete as he approached them, a pleasant smile on his face. "What're you two doing around here? This isn't exactly a place to be playing around; you could get in trouble…"

"Ah! S-sorry sir," Subaru stammered. "We didn't mean-"

The man chuckled. "Relax. It's fine. I'm just messin' with ya." He paused, looking the two over. "You two must be the new kids the Captain's recruited. I'm Master Sergeant Vice Granscenic. Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, sir," Subaru began to salute, but Vice shook his head.

"No need to call me sir. Makes me feel like an old man. So, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"We're just looking around," Scootaloo supplied, "getting some fresh air."

"Well, you probably came to the wrong place. Nothing fresh here except the smell of grease." Vice chuckled, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Are you a pilot?" Subaru peered around to look into the hanger at the helicopter.

"Yup! I'll be ferrying everyone around when needed. I'm used to it though. I was in the Capital Air Force, 1039th Squadron before Captain Harlaown borrowed me."

"That's transport, right?"

Vice nodded. "Yup. Though I've gotta admit, this is a pretty sweet gig." He flashed the two a grin and gestured over his shoulder at the helicopter. "I mean, check out what I get to fly!"

"So… it's just a helicopter, right?" Scootaloo frowned as she looked at the machine. "What's the big deal?"

Vice winced as if he'd been slapped. "_Just_ a helicopter? Kid, that's a JF-704. Sure, it may look big and bulky, but it's probably one of the nimblest personnel transport helicopters in service right now. This one's so new, it's still got that off-the-assembly-line smell to it. Flying this baby's going to be a dream compared to the old 604 I used to pilot."

"Uh, right…" Scootaloo looked a bit nonplussed at Vice's brief rant. Vice paused, then shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"Heh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to word-vomit all over you. It's just gear-heads like me tend to get a bit defensive about our machines. Comes from dealing with aerial mages in the Air Force, you know?"

Subaru nodded in agreement. "My dad always told me to respect pilots, because they're the ones that have to carry you around."

"Sound piece of advice. Your dad sounds like a smart guy."

"So…" Scootaloo interrupted cautiously, "why don't you learn how to fly? If the other mages are messing with you, then why not do what they do?"

Vice paused, then shrugged. "I just have a different skill set. I mean, I know a bunch of aerial mages, and I can see how that'd be useful. It has its advantages: small target profile, higher mobility, things like that. It's just that piloting just feels right for me, you know? Lets me be helpful. Do something good for once…"

Vice paused for a second. Subaru could see a faint hint of melancholy pass over his face before he shook himself. "Anyway," he continued as the jaunty smirk returned, "I'm not cut out to be an aerial mage. Way too much work. Give me a cockpit any day."

"Oi! Vice!"

Vice turned slightly as one of the mechanics called out to him. "Yeah?"

"We're finished with the checks! She's ready to be put through her paces!"

"Awesome! Thanks!" Vice turned back to the girls. "Guess the pilot seat's calling me. Gotta take her up and see how well she handles."

Subaru nodded. "Alright. Well, we'll get going then. It was nice meeting you…"

Vice smiled mischievously. "Well, you don't have to go. You girls want me to take you for a flight?"

Subaru and Scootaloo looked at each other, then back to Vice. Scootaloo's eyes were a little wide as she spoke. "Can you do that?"

"I don't see why not. I mean, you're going to have to fly with me eventually. Besides, we'll just be doing basic maneuvers. Nothing fancy."

Subaru rubbed her chin. "I dunno. If Tea finds out we did something-"

"I'm game," Scootaloo interjected suddenly.

"Scootaloo!"

"What? Don't tell me you're going to wuss out on something like this."

Subaru grimaced. "But Tea-"

"She's not here right now, remember? Come on, it's not like we're going to get in trouble or anything, right?"

Vice shrugged. "I'll just have to let the Captain know, but he should probably okay it…"

Scootaloo smirked, flicking her mane gently with one hoof. "See? Besides…" Scootaloo's expression turned wistful as she looked over at the helicopter, "I kinda want to see how it feels to fly in something like that…"

Subaru started to say something, but paused at Scootaloo's expression. She nodded in acceptance, folding her arms over her chest. "Alright then. Let's go flying…"

* * *

"I'm not sure this is a good idea…"

"Oh come on Caro, it can't be that bad," Spike replied as she walked alongside her and Erio. "I mean, I'm a pretty nice guy. I'm sure Friedrich and I'll get along just fine. He can't be any worse than some of the jerks I've met…"

Caro huffed softly. "M-maybe… but Fried can be a bit cold towards other dragons. Then there's the fact you and him aren't of the same… um… breed, I suppose? I'm not sure how he'll react to you."

"I'd probably listen to her, Spike," Teana warned as the four of them approached the barracks. "If Caro's been with Friedrich this long, then she probably understands him."

"Friedrich took a while to warm up to me when I first met Caro," Erio added, his hands in his pockets. "I'd be careful."

"Just relax, guys. I'm sure I can handle him." Spike smirked, offering them a thumbs up as they climbed up the stairs towards the front doors.

Teana shook her head and sighed, wishing Subaru was there. She hadn't minded sticking around with the other four, but between Caro's shyness, Erio's stiffness and Spike's good-natured bravado, she was starting to wish she had someone more like herself to talk to.

_At least Subaru was a good listener. Now she's off trying to console that bratty pegasus…_

"Friedrich!" Caro called as they walked into the barracks lobby. "I'm back! _Bohet fahdon._"

There was a soft hiss as one of the dorm-room doors slid open before Friedrich trilled and floated down to Caro. Teana watched as the little dragon landed on Caro's shoulder, her eyes wide with awe. She'd heard of the dragons of Alzas, but she'd never actually seen one in person.

_It's so… small…_

"Friedrich," Caro said as she turned towards them. "These are my new coworkers. This is Miss Lanster, and this is Mr. Spike."

"Hello," Teana politely inclined her head to the dragon.

"What's up?" Spike waved to him. "Nice to meet another dragon."

Friedrich took one look at Spike, then let out a loud hiss. His wings spread wide as he took to the air, snarling angrily.

"Friedrich? What's wrong? _Los vovahzah?_"

The little dragon hissed, quickly alighting on the banister beside the stairs and letting out a rapid series of trills and growls. Caro's eyes went wide before she stepped forward, hands raised before her.

"Ninonvul? Bruniik? Laan Friedrich, _laan…_"

"I'm guessing he doesn't like Spike," Teana said dryly.

"Dude, I just said hi. What gives?" Spike huffed, a bit of smoke drifting up from his nostrils.

"Um, uh," Caro blushed brightly as Friedrich turned on his perch, his wings folding against his body as he lifted his head dismissively. "He… doesn't like you."

"Did he say why?" Spike frowned as Caro swallowed and shuffled her feet.

"He… he um…" Caro glanced at Friedrich, then back to Spike, "he said that you're a commoner and a savage… that you're not one of the true Dov. He basically said you're not a real dragon, and he wants nothing to do with you." She paused as Friedrich chirped dismissively. "And that you smell awful."

Teana watched Spike curiously. The purple drake growled loudly for a few moments, smoke drifting from his nostrils before he closed his eyes. He lifted his hands slowly, palms turned up and inhaled slowly. He held his breath for a few seconds, and then exhaled through his mouth and pushed his hands outward from his chest in a meditative gesture. "Control," he muttered under his breath.

"I'm… I'm really sorry," Caro said, looking down as Friedrich flapped his wings. "I didn't expect him to act this badly…"

"It's fine. I'm calm…" Spike paused, inhaling and repeating the motions before continuing. "Okay, now I'm calm. I think. I'm just not used to being insulted by a scaly chicken with a superiority complex."

Friedrich hissed at that and quickly turned on his perch to face Spike. The little dragon flexed his wings and snarled loudly, causing Caro to blanch slightly at the noise.

"What'd he say?" Teana asked as Erio moved beside Caro, touching her shoulder.

"I… really can't say." Caro stared at her summon with a mix of embarrassment and worry. "It's not very polite."

"Yeah, kinda figured that," Spike grunted. "I think I'll wait outside until he's cooled off…"

"O-Okay," Caro stammered as Spike turned on his heel and walked off, the door shutting slowly behind him as he left.

"So," Teana said as she looked at Friedrich, "anyone here surprised that this happened?"

"Not really," Erio grimaced.

"Friedrich," Caro looked up at the little dragon, "why would you say such mean things? You only just met Spike…"

Friedrich let out a series of hisses, chirps and growls.

"That's no excuse!" Caro stomped a foot. "There's no reason to call him such names."

Friedrich snorted.

"I don't care if you think it's true. He's going to be your teammate, and you will work beside him. H-hey!" Caro cried out as Friedrich flitted off up the stairs. "I'm talking to you! Come back here!"

"Is that normal?" Teana watched as Caro jogged up the stairs after her dragon.

"It's happened once or twice," Erio replied. "From what Caro's told me, some summons can be temperamental."

"Shouldn't we go after her? I mean… Friedrich is pretty mad. What if-"

Erio shook his head. "He won't do anything to Caro. Friedrich may be hard to handle, but he's still her summon. Friedrich is incapable of doing anything to hurt her; if anything, we'd probably just get in the way." He quickly gestured towards the front door with a thumb. "I'm going to go talk with Spike, alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Knock yourself out." Teana grimaced as Erio walked off. _Sheesh… between the pegasus with the chip on her shoulder and the elitist summoned dragon, things can't get much worse. We haven't even started training yet…_

* * *

Spike growled softly as he sank down onto the steps outside, elbows resting on his knees as he held his head.

_Don't know what I was expecting,_ he thought to himself irritably._ Bad enough I get that from Equestrian dragons. But hearing something like that from a foreign dragon?_

He snorted irritably, smoke mixed with green embers drifting up from his nostrils as his thoughts turned dark. _If he wasn't Caro's pet dragon, I'd show that overgrown chicken a thing or two. Maybe I'd wring his scrawny little-_

His train of thought paused as he heard the door hiss open. Spike glanced up, turning to look as Erio walked out the door. "Hey," Spike grunted in greeting.

"Hey," Erio replied, walking over and taking a seat beside Spike. "Um…"

"Yeah?" Spike looked at Erio as the red-headed kid sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened in there. Friedrich was out of line and-"

Spike waved a hand dismissively. "Nah, I get it dude. You don't need to apologize…"

"I should at least explain," Erio interjected. "Friedrich was the same way with me and Captain Harlaown."

"Really?"

Erio nodded. "Though I have to admit, he was a bit meaner to you than he was to me or the Captain."

"Huh," Spike grunted. "Weird. Guess he doesn't like boys getting near Caro. I can sympathize with that."

Erio blinked. "You can?"

"Yeah…" Spike grimaced as he leaned back against the stairs. "Still doesn't mean he needs to be a jerk about it."

"Um…" Erio started to speak before Spike cut him off, hissing angrily under his breath.

"I mean, where in the name of Tartarus does a fat little rooster like him get off on saying I'm 'not a real dragon?' Like I haven't heard that line before. If that little… rrrgh!" Spike's growl deepened in pitch as his claws dug into the concrete steps, his vision turning briefly green as his second eyelids 'blinked'. "I've got half a mind to go in there and show him what a dragon like me can do. Of course, Chrono may get upset if I smashed the barracks up…"

Spike paused, glancing over at Erio. The kid had scooted away from Spike, his eyes wide. "What?"

"Uh… I… don't mean to sound rude," Erio swallowed nervously, "but your eyes were getting… weird."

Spike paused. His tongue slithered out just slightly of its own accord, tasting the air before he shook his head and blinked properly, getting a hold of himself. "Oh jeez… sorry dude. I guess I wasn't as calm as I thought."

"Y-yeah," Erio kept his distance as Spike slumped.

"Sorry. It's just… that's a big sore point for me, if you know what I mean."

"Being told you're not a real dragon?"

Spike nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I'm a dragon raised by ponies. Still being raised in some ways, but that's beside the point. When I tried to rediscover my dragon roots, it turned out that a lot of dragons are… well, they're kind of big, stupid jerks. Guess that's true no matter where you go," Spike glanced back at the barracks door and huffed.

"Oh," Erio said simply.

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I love living with ponies. It's better than the alternative. But I'm still a dragon, you know? I've got my pride. And if someone denies who and what I am… it's just one of those things that really sets me off. And trust me, you don't want to set me off."

"Is that why you were doing the breathing exercises?"

Spike nodded. "Yeah. I learned them from Zafira. You know, meditation and such. Helps keep the bad stuff from leaking out." Spike shuffled uncomfortably. "Last time I got out of control, I did a lot of damage, and someone got hurt pretty bad. I can't let that happen again. Ever."

Erio nodded. "I can understand that…"

Spike blinked. "Huh? Which part?"

"Being told you're not really real…" Erio looked down, wrapping his arms about his knees.

"That… doesn't make sense," Spike scratched an ear frill. "But I'll take your word for it."

Erio nodded wordlessly, causing Spike to chuckle. "You know, I'm starting to think we've all got a whole lot of baggage."

"What do you mean?"

"You, me, Caro, Scootaloo… we got issues. Heck, probably Subaru and Teana too."

"I suppose so," Erio conceded.

"Not like that's a bad thing," Spike leaned back with a sigh. "I'm used to baggage. Heck, I've carried a lot of it around. I'm like… a baggage cart guy. Pulling a big cart of neurosis-sis around and… uh… dropping it off or something…"

Erio quirked an eyebrow. "Um… I'm not sure about the metaphor, but I get what you're saying."

Spike nodded. However, just as he was about to continue, a familiar voice echoed in his head.

_Hello everyone,_ Twilight's voice chimed merrily,_ I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but if you'd like to observe some of your instructors at work, please come to the practice field._

Spike shook his head and glanced over at Erio. The young man met his gaze. "You heard that?"

Erio nodded in reply. "Maybe we should go…"

The door behind them hissed open as Teana jogged out. The orange-haired girl glanced between them quickly. "Well?" She sounded impatient.

"Well what?" Spike replied.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Well, yeah," Spike got to his feet, offering a hand to Erio. Erio looked at his clawed hand for a moment, then rose to his feet on his own.

"Let me see about Caro first," Erio replied, "then we can go…"

* * *

A warm gust of wind whipped across the enormous platform, ruffling Fate's mane gently as she walked. Signum kept pace with her, the Knight keeping about twenty yards distance from her.

Fate kept watch out of the corner of her eye, observing how Signum moved and carried herself. She knew Signum was doing the same as her; trying to suss out any weaknesses or irregularities, any openings she could exploit.

Fate came to a stop. Signum did as well. They turned to face one another as a holographic communication window popped up in front of them. Shari's face filled half of Fate's screen, while Signum's filled the other.

"Ahem… can you both hear me?"

"Yes, Shari," Fate answered. Signum nodded as well.

"Ah! Good! That's one thing out of the way. Again, I'd like to thank you both for agreeing to help stress-test the S4's construct creation system. Hopefully it won't interfere too much with your… um… 'practice.'"

"It's no problem," Signum noted idly, closing her eyes. "Anything to make the battle more of a challenge."

"Right…" Shari coughed awkwardly into her fist before continuing. "Anyway, I'll be cycling upwards through the training field's complexity as we go, starting with a basic combat environment before moving on to more complex and realistic settings. Just… um… try not to blow the place up, if you don't mind? The S4 is kinda expensive…"

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that," Fate said reassuringly. "Signum and I will try to keep our… enthusiasm under control."

"Indeed," Signum agreed calmly, though the thin smile on her lips suggested otherwise..

"Okay. Thanks." Shari inhaled and relaxed, just as her expression became neutral and professional. "Initiating S4 start-up procedures now! Raising external containment barriers."

There was a soft, static-like hum as a shimmering curtain of light floated high overhead, forming a geodesic dome over the S4. The huge panes of crystalline substance hummed to life beneath Fate's hooves, sending a slight tingle along her skin.

"Initiating arena cycle program," Shari announced. "Stage, set!"

Fate shifted her weight slightly as she began to lift up into the air. Both she and Signum were now standing on a slowly rising platform of solid light and energy, dozens more platforms of various sizes hovering up around them at varying heights.

"I'll give you both a heads-up before the environment shifts, as we discussed," Shari continued, "but otherwise, good luck to the both of you."

Fate nodded as the communication window winked out. "So," she called out to Signum, "how do you want to do this?"

"As we've done before," Signum called back as she reached for her Device. "Close combat only, first blood."

"Alright," Fate replied, her horn lighting up as Bardiche hovered up before her. "Ready, old friend?"

**"I AM AT YOUR COMMAND,"** Bardiche replied. **"GET SET!"**

"Alright then," Fate smiled. "Bardiche!"

Signum removed her Device from around her neck, the diamond-bladed dagger glinting on its chain. "Laevatein!"

**"JA, MEIN MEISTER!"**

"Set up!"

There was a thunderclap as Bardiche activated, a spherical barrier of golden lightning forming around Fate. Her uniform dissolved away, the cloth converted into energy and stored away as her long braided mane and tail unwove and fluttered freely. Bardiche's triangular Standby Form collapsed into a circular golden disc as it assembled itself. Sparks of static sprayed out as pieces of black night-steel, metal forged from solidified shadow by Princess Luna, clicked into place, forming a long-shafted, crescent-bladed pole axe. Fate reached out, catching the Device in one hoof as her Barrier Jacket assembled itself on her body. A crimson body-suit spread quickly over her skin from the neck down, followed by close-fitting black armor plates across her limbs, barrel and chest. A high-necked black cape with golden lining unfurled about her neck, held closed by a gold, crescent-moon shaped brooch. Silver boots slid over her hooves, quickly buckled tight with golden triangular buckles. Finally, her long mane was pulled back into a pair of long pigtails, black ribbons tying them back neatly.

**"BARRIER JACKET, STRIKE FORM,"** Bardiche announced.

Fate exhaled as the barrier quickly imploded, the layers of armor fusing into her barrier jacket. She watched as Signum's own barrier collapsed, revealing the Knight clad in her Knight Clothing. Her purple tabard hugged her body close, her heavy metal gauntlets and boots glinting in the sunlight. Laevatein, her sword-shaped Device, hung at her hip in its scabbard, the purple grip gleaming and the large, screw-shaped core clicking as it turned. A purple cloak fluttered against her back, pinned at her neck with a five-pointed star-shaped brooch. Her long magenta hair fluttered behind her as a wide-brimmed, high-peaked hat perched atop her head, just like the one her Mistress wore.

"I see you kept the hat." Fate smiled, Bardiche hovering to her side and into a ready stance.

"Indeed," Signum replied, tilting the hat back slightly with one finger before slowly drawing her sword. She shifted her weight, holding Laevatein in a two-handed grip.

Fate and Signum squared off for a brief moment, neither one making the first move.

A breeze stirred their hair.

Signum's hand stiffened.

Fate's eyes narrowed.

In an instant, the two combatants sprang forwards, covering the distance between them in a heartbeat. Axe and sword clashed, gold and purple sparks spraying in all directions as they met.

The duel was on.

* * *

"Wow," Shari whispered as she watched the monitors, her eyes wide with amazement. "This is crazy. Look at them go…"

"Yeah," Twilight agreed as she watched the battle. She could see the faint streaks of gold and purple light as Fate and Signum dashed and flew, circling and clashing, dodging and slashing through the air.

"At least the sensors are keeping up with them," Shari continued, tapping on the console as she watched the monitors. A half-dozen screens hovered in the air, following Fate and Signum as they fought. Several others were measuring magical output, ambient energy levels and other statistics, continually compiling data on the pair. "They aren't stressing the system too much…"

"You think that," Vita shook her head, her arms crossed, "but this is just them getting warmed up. I'll bet you'll be having a lot more problems once those two get serious, even with the limiters."

"Doubt it," Shari replied absentmindedly. "Unless they can teleport or something, the S4's sensor suite should stay on them." She reached up and turned the communicator on. "Switching environments!"

"Well, I guess I won't be winking around during training much," Twilight noted as Shari typed on the console.

"Huh?" Shari blinked, then face-palmed. "Oh yeah, that's right. Sorry. I forgot that was a talent of yours. Yeah, I'll have to ask you to hold off on doing that too much…"

"You call it 'winking'?" Vita quirked an eyebrow at Twilight.

"It's an appropriate term for it," Twilight replied. "Sort of like magical short-hand."

"I know, it just sounds…"

Zafira coughed. "It seems our students have arrived."

Twilight turned as four of the trainees made their way down the stairs, Teana in the lead as she vaulted over the stair railing. "Ah! Excellent! Good to see you-" Twilight paused, glancing past them to the stairs, then back to them. "Um… where are Subaru and Scootaloo?"

"They went off on their own," Teana answered. "They'll probably be here soon, though. Subaru said something about 'going out for a spin,' or something…"

"Off on their own?" Twilight replied in confusion.

"Yeah," Spike added. "Scootaloo got mad while we were all together, so Subaru went off to talk to her, I guess."

_Hmm… I guess those two'll get along better than I expected. I'll have to review the audio logs later._ Twilight nodded. "Okay… the question is, where are they now?"

"Well, when I contacted her, Subaru said she was going flying." Teana pointed skyward, towards the S4. "So I'm guessing they're up there."

Twilight turned, following Teana's gesture, then stared at the green helicopter circling the S4's perimeter barrier. "You've got to be kidding me…"

* * *

"Best seats in the house, wouldn't you say?"

Subaru nodded excitedly to Vice as she looked out the cockpit window, watching the flash and swirl of the light through the barrier below. The soft hum of the helicopter's engines reverberated through the cockpit. "Yeah! Thanks for letting us sit in the cockpit, Vice."

"No problem. It's not exactly roomy, even for a four-seater, but it's a damn sight more comfy than the back." Vice peered back again. "How're you doing Scootaloo?"

"Fine," Scootaloo replied skittishly, her wings pressed tight against her sides as she squirmed in her chair. The seat's restraints were pulled awkwardly around her body as she shifted about, clearly not suited to her shape. Her nostrils were flared and her ears were flattened against her mane.

"Hey, relax." Vice glanced back and offered her a thumbs up. "You're in the hands of Vice Granscenic: Ace Helicopter Pilot. I get it's your first time, but it's all under control. No need to be scared."

Scootaloo exhaled and shook her head. "I'm not scared. I'm just… not a big fan of being carried around in a big metal box, that's all."

"Heh, I can see that. I doubt they have helicopters in Equestria. Hold on, we're going to do a quick, tight bank."

The helicopter turned sharply. Subaru held onto her seat as she heard Scootaloo nicker softly.

"Okay," Scootaloo admitted, "flying around like this isn't quite as cool as I'd thought it'd be."

"You sure you're okay?" Subaru gave the pegasus a concerned look, which Scootaloo brushed off.

"I said I'm fine."

"Alright Storm Raider," Vice ordered, "put us in a hover and engage auto-stabilizers."

**"OKAY,"** came a slightly feminine voice from the console. Vice slipped his headset down around his neck and turned in his pilot's seat, unbuckling his restraints.

"And I'm _really_ not comfortable with the fact that a Device is piloting this thing." Scootaloo grimaced, looking at the console.

"Don't worry," Vice waved a hand. "Storm Raider and I've been partners for ages. She may not handle a stick quite like I do, but she can still pilot. So let's watch the light show!"

Scootaloo grunted as Subaru turned back to the window. There was a soft 'click' as Scootaloo unbuckled herself and walked cautiously over to Subaru's side of the cockpit.

"I wonder who's fighting," Subaru noted semi-rhetorically as the environment inside the barrier shifted, shimmering lights slowly resolving into a large forest.

"Looks like Captain Testarossa-Sparkle," Scootaloo replied, her eyes narrowing. "I recognize that light anywhere."

"Really? Twilight's sister?" Subaru leaned in closer to the window. "Wow… it looks like you're right. I can just barely make her out…"

"Seriously? All I see is the lights," Scootaloo peered in, pressing her nose to the window. "You must have some crazy good eye-sight."

"Hey, don't feel bad Scoots," Vice chuckled. "All I see are lights too."

"Please don't call me that," Scootaloo huffed.

"Sorry."

"Still," Subaru continued, "it's amazing. I've read about Fate Testarossa-Sparkle. She's the 'Child of Lightning,' renowned for her skill and magical prowess. It makes sense she's the leader of the Shadowbolts and Princess Luna's protégé. Looks like she really is as fast as the stories say."

"I've seen faster," Scootaloo muttered under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Scootaloo replied. "Anyway, she may be cool to you, but I grew up around ponies like her. Ponyfeathers, for a long time Twilight ran the library in my home town. Seeing super-talented ponies isn't all that big a deal."

Subaru turned and stared at Scootaloo. "You grew up around Special Instructor Sparkle?!"

"Yeah. I could've sworn I mentioned-" Scootaloo squeaked as Subaru grabbed one of her hooves. "H-hey!"

"This is incredible! Not only are you an awesome skater, but you grew up with my idol! I bet you know all kinds of stuff the books never talk about. That settles it; you're my new best friend! And you're in my squad! That means I'll have both of my best friends together with me in the same-"

"Jeez! Ease off!" Scootaloo yanked her hoof free from Subaru's grip. Subaru pulled back slightly, then looked down nervously.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out or anything. I… I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, I'm fine. Tight grip, though." Scootaloo rubbed her hoof gingerly.

"Sorry. I guess I got excited. Um… but we can still be friends, right?" Subaru offered the slim mare a nervous smile. "I mean… once we get to know each other bet-"

"Yeah, right. You just want to pick my brain about Twilight." Scootaloo snorted and trotted back over to her seat. "Leave me out of your dumb obsession, alright? That kind of stuff is for dumb fillies."

Subaru stared at her as Scootaloo climbed up onto her seat, the pegasus pointedly staring out the other window. She glanced at Vice out of the corner of her eye. The pilot was also looking at Scootaloo, his brows furrowed and his mouth in a tight frown. He glanced at Subaru, then quickly smiled and turned back to the console.

"Okay." His tone was cheerful, though there was a hint of strain it. "What do you say we get back to flying. Right girls?"

"Um… r-right," Subaru replied.

"Whatever," Scootaloo answered.

* * *

The great scythe-blade of Bardiche's Crescent Form sizzled through the air, missing Signum by a bare few inches as the Knight dodged back. Fate pushed the advantage, whirling her Device about her body and slashing again and again. Signum parried each strike, sparks flying as Laevatein's indestructible edge met the arc of plasma. Signum turned her wrist, locking blades with Fate once again, slowly circling with the mare as they hovered a hundred feet above the ground.

"You've improved since last time, Fate," Signum smirked, clearly enjoying herself. "A few more centuries of practice, and you may have a chance of matching me."

"Maybe I've gotten better," Fate replied, her teeth bared in an adrenaline-fueled grin, "or maybe you're just feeling your age, Signum. Bardiche!"

**"SELENE FORM!"**

The pole-axe's head rotated back downward, the energy scythe dissolving as its long, curved edge hooked itself around Signum's sword. Sparks flew as Fate yanked her pole-arm back, her horn glowing as she threw her own telekinesis behind Bardiche's auto-suspension enchantment.

Signum followed the pull, shoulder-checking into Fate. The unicorn grunted, but didn't give way. Bardiche twisted sharply, yanking Laevatein from Signum's hand and sending it spinning through the air behind Fate.

Signum drew back as her sword buried itself point-first in a nearby high-rise building, the environment having shifted to an urban setting. She quickly drew her scabbard, using it to parry an overhead chop from Fate. "Impressive. Not many can say they've successfully disarmed me."

"Like I said, maybe I've been practicing," Fate grinned, then quickly whipped the butt of Bardiche's staff at Signum. The Knight, however, flitted away, her body flashing brightly as she accelerated at break-neck speed. Fate pursued, a golden contrail following her as she did so.

There was a wrench of stone and metal as Signum ripped her sword from its resting place. She slammed it into her scabbard as Fate approached. "Hunt her down, Laevatein!"

**"SCHLANGEBEIßEN!"** There was a sharp report as Laevatein triggered a cartridge. The sword's blade rapidly segmented into a long chain of blades as Signum drew it from its scabbard, the V-shaped sections of steel connected together by a thin tether of purple light.

Fate barrel-rolled as the blade slithered past her. She could, however, hear the tell-tale rattling as the blade swerved to come in for a second pass. "Bardiche, go Astray!"

**"BARRIER JACKET, ASTRAY FORM!"**

Fate's Barrier Jacket seemed to explode, armor and undersuit alike peeling off of her limbs, the armor plating growing more streamlined. Her black cape flashed gold, quickly changing into dragonfly-wing-shaped jets of light.

Signum's attack met empty air as Fate accelerated, her movements a faint blur of yellow. The knight fell back, parrying the mare's rapid-fire strikes with her chain blade as sparks of mana flew in every direction.

Golden static flashed across Bardiche's axe-head as Fate swept the Device back behind her. A set of small energy wings flared out from behind it. **"ASTRAY IMPACT,"** the Device announced.

Signum quickly raised her free hand, a shield of energy shaped like a Belkan triangle forming before her as Fate swung. Bardiche struck home like a rocket, the sheer kinetic force of the strike smashing the shield apart and sending Signum flying backwards into a skyscraper. Shards of glass and chunks of concrete flew in all directions from the simulated building, hiding Signum's impact-point from view.

Fate huffed, Bardiche hovering before her in a defensive posture. "You alright, Signum?!"

There was a pause, right before there was a flash of purple light that bisected the building at a sharp angle. The skyscraper's upper portion bent, then began to fall towards Fate.

"I'll take that as a yes." Fate tensed her muscles, her Barrier Jacket's wings flashing brightly as she did a sharp turn and flew backwards, right as the falling chunk of building was quickly crisscrossed by distinctive lines of purple light. The rattling of chains echoed in the air as the building was quickly reduced to falling debris.

Fate raised a barrier as Signum dove down through the clouds of concrete and dust. Laevatein's _Schlangenform_ quickly recoiled and reformed into its more traditional shape as Signum slashed at Fate's barrier, cracks spreading across its surface before she broke through. Fate spun, quickly parrying the Knight's follow-up swing as Signum rushed her, chunks of building falling all around them as they slashed and parried at one another, the strikes so quick they were only flashes of black and silver. The two duelists swirled around one-another, neither one able to break away from the other as they fell downwards.

Then, the world shifted again. The cityscape and the falling debris dissolved away, leaving an empty space behind. Fate and Signum broke free of their melee just as they reached the ground, the pair landing before quickly rushing each other.

They swung.

* * *

"I can't look!" Caro covered her eyes.

Twilight, despite herself, felt her breath catch in her throat as they struck. Neither one moved.

"Caro," Erio said gently, reassuring the little mage, "it's alright. See? They're both okay."

* * *

Fate slowly unclenched her teeth, her body trembling with tension as she felt a slight sting at the side of her head, just below her right ear. Signum's eyes were narrowed, her sword-arm trembling slightly as Bardiche bit into her left side.

For what seemed like an eternity, neither one moved.

Fate was the first to break the stillness, slowly pulling Bardiche away from Signum's side, revealing a shallow gash just under her rib-cage. The Knight returned the favor, Laevatein's tip stained slightly crimson from the cut on Fate's head.

"A tie, then," Signum noted.

Fate nodded.

"Interesting. Of the all the times we've dueled, Fate, this is the first time we've tied." Signum slowly cleaned her blade, then sheathed it. "I commend you for it."

"Thank you, Signum." Fate exhaled. This was indeed a first. She didn't know how many times she'd fought Signum one-on-one, but every time she could remember, she'd ended up losing. Sometimes she'd been beaten soundly, others it'd been a close fight. But this time, she'd actually tied with her. Had she really gotten that good?

She exhaled, resting Bardiche against her withers. "Shari?"

"Y-yes, Captain?" A communication window flickered in before her. Shari looked more than a little shell-shocked.

"I think we're done here. You can lower the barrier."

"Yes, ma'am. Right away."

* * *

"So, what do you think?"

Teana couldn't find the proper words when Twilight asked her question, her eyes still a bit wide and her mouth a little dry. Both Knight Signum and Captain Testarossa-Sparkle were mages so powerful and skilled that they were like squads unto themselves. She'd read enough about both of them to know how powerful they were. However, there was a difference between reading about it and actually seeing it in practice.

_So THAT is what an Ace is capable of. What a mage of that skill and power is able to do._

"It was very impressive," Erio said, his voice quickly bringing Teana back to reality. There was a soft rush of air as Signum and Fate landed on the pier, their Devices deactivating and their Barrier Jackets fading away in a swirl of mana. Teana suddenly felt very, very small as the two of walked over towards them, Fate's tail swishing as she walked beside Signum.

Twilight quickly moved to Fate's side, her horn glowing gently. "Here, let me take care of that, Fate."

Fate sighed. "It's only a small-"

"It's still an injury."

Fate closed her eyes and politely lowered her head, allowing Twilight to apply a healing spell to the cut. When she was done, the purple unicorn turned to Signum. "You're next."

"As you wish, Twilight Sparkle," Signum replied.

"You bet I wish. Was it really necessary to aim for her head, Signum?" Twilight sounded irritated as she applied the healing spell to Signum's wound.

"It was the largest target available," Signum replied calmly.

"Sure, but one misstep and you'd have taken-"

Twilight stopped when Fate reached over and rested a hoof on her withers. "It's alright, Twilight."

Twilight grimaced, giving Fate an irritated look as the golden mare turned to the trainees. "Do any of you have any questions for either of us?"

"Um…" Caro glance nervously over at Signum. "Are the both of you going to be teaching us?"

"No," Signum replied. "Captain Testarossa-Sparkle will be, but I am not."

"Oh."

Teana let out a relieved breath at that._ I'm not sure I'd like to be taught by someone who goes for a headshot in a sparring match…_

"Don't get your hopes up if you're expecting it to be easy just because Signum's not one of your teachers." Vita walked over and stood in front of the trainees, hands on her hips as she smirked. "You still have to deal with me, after all. Trust me, when I'm done with you, you'll wish you had Signum. She'd just put you in the med bay. I'm not so merciful."

"Vita, it's not wise to frighten our students." Zafira padded over to the little Knight.

"I'm not frightening them, I'm just giving them fair warning, that's all." Vita smirked up at the much taller wolf-man, then turned back to regard the others. Teana could recognize the look in Vita's eyes. She'd seen a similar degree of enthusiasm in the drill instructors during the academy.

_I guess it's a bit too late to back out now…_

"Um… ma'am?" Erio looked to Fate as he raised his hand.

"Yes, Erio?"

"I don't want to impose, ma'am, but I'm assuming that, given my weapon of choice, you'll be tutoring me in armed combat?"

"That's correct, Erio." Fate replied with a small smile. "Considering your skill set is very close to mine, we should be a perfect match."

_A perfect match? Great…_ Teana let out a soft grunt as she closed her eyes.

* * *

The sun was beginning its slow descent when Teana entered her room. Truthfully, she wasn't entirely glad to be back in her room by herself. After the shock from Fate and Signum's duel had worn off, Teana had been giving some deep consideration to her place in the new unit. She'd excused herself from the group once they'd returned to the barracks, leaving Spike with Captain Harlaown's wards.

She groaned softly and flopped onto the lower part of the shared bunk bed, staring blankly up at the smooth white underside of the upper bed with her legs hanging off the edge.

_A dragon summoner from Alzas, an actual dragon, a pegasus that likely has her own natural Rare Skills, a kid whose style matches one of our Ace-level instructors…_ Teana ticked down the list mentally, grimacing as she did so. _And then there's Subaru, who's probably going to end up playing teacher's pet to Special Instructor Sparkle in addition to all her other advantages. Am I the only one here that's… normal? _

Teana's train of thought paused as the door hissed open. She heard Subaru's footfalls, followed by the sound of the closet door being opened. "Subaru?"

There was a grunted reply, which made Teana sit up on her bed. Subaru's eyes were downcast as she walked over to the desk, then took a seat backwards on the chair, her arms folding over the headrest as she leaned forward, straddling the backrest.

"Um…" Teana stared at her normally upbeat companion. "Are you alright Subaru?"

Subaru didn't say anything as she slowly rocked the chair side-to-side.

"Subaru?"

"Tea," Subaru muttered softly, "am I a jerk?"

Teana considered that statement for a moment. "Well…"

Subaru gave her a puppy-dog stare, causing Teana to pause mid-sentence, resting her hands in her lap. "You can be… over enthusiastic sometimes, Subaru. Why? Did something happen?" Teana leaned forward, her hands clenching slightly. "Did that pony-"

"Scootaloo probably thinks I'm a jerk or something." Subaru pouted, her chin resting on the back of the desk chair. The blue-haired girl spun around in the chair, doing a single rotation before coming to a stop. "I was trying to be friends with her, but I had to open my big dumb mouth about Twilight…"

Teana sighed. "Look, Subaru, you can't be friends with everyone. I could've told you that. If Scootaloo doesn't want to be your friend, then fine. Her loss."

"But…".

"But?"

Subaru sighed heavily and spun the chair around again. "Nothing… never mind."

Teana shook her head and climbed to her feet, walking over and patting Subaru's shoulder. "It's alright, Subaru. You've still got me."

"Yeah… it's just… I dunno. I think Scootaloo'd be really cool to have as a friend, you know."

Teana did her best to ignore the pang of jealousy in the back of her mind. "I know Subaru, I know…"

* * *

"Not exactly the best start," Twilight noted with a grimace as she closed the recordings out, stretching as she rose to her hooves.

"Did you expect it'd be?" Fate glanced over at her from her spot on the large bed, her hairbrush humming along as she ran it through her tail.

"Not really, but I'd hoped it wouldn't be quite this bad." Twilight sighed and glanced around at the quarters she was sharing with Fate. The large windows that dominated the sloped far wall provided an excellent view of the bay, while the sleeping space was raised off of the main floor by a short flight of stairs. If she had a complaint, it was the fact that she'd be sharing a bed with Fate. A very large and comfy-looking bed, but a single bed nonetheless.

"New units always have teething troubles," Fate observed, tugging the brush with her magic as it snagged, the evening sun catching in the golden locks. "Especially special ones like these. I should know."

"True, but I doubt the Shadowbolt candidates were this quick to get hostile with one another," Twilight replied as she climbed up the stairs. "Between Scootaloo's trust issues, Spike and Friedrich's little spat, and the whole host of problems Erio and Caro have, this unit's looking more like it needs a therapist than an instructor."

"True," Fate nodded. "But eventually, things will be sorted out."

Twilight grunted, then let out a yawn as she climbed onto the bed, burying her face into the pillow. "Be honest with me, Fate," she groaned. "Am I in over my head?"

"No," Fate replied. "You've handled worse friendship problems than these. Just think of this as a practical application of your lessons in friendship."

Twilight paused, then rolled onto her side. "You're right, I have. This isn't any different from some of the problems I've had with the girls… I can handle this. No problem."

"That's the big sister I know," Fate leaned in and nuzzled Twilight's cheek. "We should probably turn in early tonight. Training starts in earnest tomorrow, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Twilight nodded, before she quickly climbed off the bed. "Just let me put a few ideas down… I think I may have something that might work…"


End file.
